Nouvelle Lune
by StrangeEye
Summary: Chaque chose s'articule à son contraire. Ainsi, du mal peut naître le bien, et vice-versa. Mais le bien et le mal ne sont pas que des concepts : quand les Humains sont apparus, les Démons aussi. Et ces derniers réservent de sombres desseins à leurs ennemis naturels. Mais une fois de plus, du mal peut naître le bien. Et ça, en créant l'Arme, ils ne l'avaient pas prévu. (réécriture)
1. Prologue : L'Arme

Chaque chose s'articule à son contraire. Du mal peut naître le bien, et vice-versa. Mais le bien et le mal ne sont pas que des concepts : quand les Humains sont apparus, les Démons aussi. Et ces derniers réservent de sombres desseins à leurs ennemis naturels. Mais une fois de plus, du mal peut naître le bien. Et ça, en concevant l'Arme, les Démons ne l'avaient pas prévu.

.

 **Nouvelle Lune**

.

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, ceci est la réécriture de ma fanfiction du même nom ( fanfiction que je n'ai toujours pas terminé d'ailleurs ). Ça n'a absolument rien de grave si vous ne la connaissiez pas : je me suis juste lancée dans la folle idée de tout réécrire car l'histoire et le style d'écriture avaient beaucoup trop vieillis à mon gout… Cette fanfic date quand même de plusieurs années car j'avais commencé à l'écrire bien avant de la publier ( j'étais encore au collège ! ).

Donc !

L'histoire tourne autour d'un de mes **OCs**. J'en insèrerai d'ailleurs plusieurs, mais les personnages du manga resteront majoritaires :P

En ce qui concerne les périodes de publications, elles sont complètements aléatoires. Ecrire est une passion, un exutoire, et j'écris par conséquent sur mon temps libre et quand l'inspiration veut bien pointer le bout de son nez ! Bon après, les premiers chapitres sont ceux qui vont être réécrits donc leur publication se fera forcément un plus vite, mais cela demande tout de même beaucoup de travail !

Je précise que j'utilise :

 _Les simples mots qui apparaissent en italique :_ pour accentuer leur  importance

\- Les phrases commençant pas un tiret : pour les dialogues

 _« Les écritures en italique et entre guillemets » :_ pour exprimer  les pensées des personnages

 ** _Les écritures en gras et en italique_** : quand il y a un souvenir ( ou un flash-back )

 **/ ! \ -** **Ceci est très important !**

Cette fanfiction comportera des **spoilers** alors je conseille à tous ceux qui n'ont pas terminé **l'Arc Tartaros** de ne pas la lire si vous ne voulez pas découvrir des informations susceptibles de gâcher votre plaisir. Pour commencer, voici **un premier spoil :** ma fanfiction se déroule après cet Arc. Après avoir été détruite, la guilde a été reconstruite et Makarov hésite encore à dissoudre Fairy Tail. L'histoire se déroule donc entre deux Arcs et ne se mêlera pas à la trame du manga.

Bon, je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps ;) Bonne lecture !

.

 _Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Prologue : L'Arme**

 _Elle_ n'avait pas de nom, ou du moins rien qu' _elle_ pouvait considérer comme tel. Il n'y avait qu'un terme, un simple mot, par lequel les désignaient les quelques personnes chargées de s'occuper d' _elle_. Son âge était un mystère, mais son corps enfantin laissait deviner une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombaient dans son dos en une masse lourde et sauvage, indisciplinés car peu entretenus. Quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux qui eux, abritaient des iris d'un magnifique bleu lagon. Dans son regard de gamin se reflétait l'innocence même, et son visage doux semblaient incarner la plus pure des candeurs.

Contraste affligeant dans cette pureté, les poignets de l'enfant étaient entravés par deux anneaux de métal, reliés à de lourdes chaines solidement accrochées au mur qui lui tournait le dos. Le temps œuvrait, et ses entraves creusaient depuis le premier jour la chair tendre de ses bras, gravant dans sa peau d'horribles sillons en cicatrices indélébiles.

Mais pourquoi ?

Quelle serait la raison, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien justifier un si cruel enfermement envers un enfant ?

La réponse était pourtant simple : ce n'était pas une enfant. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas une enfant humaine.

Ses geôliers n'étaient d'ailleurs pas plus humains qu'elle.

.

* * *

.

Cette histoire ne se commence pas à Fiore ni même à Earthland à proprement parler. Elle provient des confins nordiques du monde, et même bien au-delà. La contrée dont il est question était méconnue du commun des mortels, et l'on cultivait le secret de son existence parmi les Hauts-Dirigeants du monde.

Son nom était _Septentrion_. Mais le surnom de _Pays Interdit_ lui collait bien mieux.

Ce vaste territoire prenait place dans le pôle, aux frontières du Royaume de Pergrande. Complètement indépendant, cet Etat à part était majoritairement souterrain, et ses habitants n'étaient nul autre… Que des Démons.

Il vous parait aberrant que de telles créatures vivent en fait dans le même monde que les Hommes, au nez et à la barbe de tous ? Il vous parait encore plus aberrant que personne hormis les Gouvernement n'en ait connaissance ? Eh bien soit. Mais est-ce pour autant improbable ? Nous l'avons bien vu, une multitude de mondes existent et côtoient celui d'Earthland, que ce soit celui des Esprits ou encore Edolas... Et bien malgré cela, peu de personne en ont conscience.

Chaque chose s'articule à son contraire, et quant au commencement les hommes et leur bienveillance sont apparus, les Démons et leur malveillance sont également nés.

Le Monde fut alors divisé en deux : Earthland, territoire des hommes, et Septentrion, territoire des Monstres. Au début, les deux espèces vécurent chacune sur leur territoire respectif, dans l'ignorance totale de l'existence de leurs ennemis biologiques. Mais avec le temps, inévitablement, certains individus finirent par se croiser aux frontières de leur Etat.

Bien qu'appartenant au même monde que le leur, les Hommes ne reconnurent pas Septentrion comme appartenant à Earthland, et cela pour des raisons évidentes : les Démons n'étaient pas faits pour cohabiter avec une autre civilisation que la leur. Ils étaient des êtres violents, sans foi ni morale, dépourvus de toute forme d'empathie ou de pitié… même entre eux. Cette espèce représentait donc un sérieux danger pour la leur, mais, craignant bien trop la réaction des populations en découvrant qu'une race belliqueuse existait aux confins du monde connu, les Gouvernements s'accordèrent pour que leur existence, tout comme celle de ce que l'on appela le « Pays Interdit », soit tenue au secret. Ainsi, les générations humaines se succédèrent, et avec elles l'idée que le monde prenait fin au frontière de Pergrande et de ses montagnes interminables.

Chez les Démons, les choses furent bien différentes, et l'existence d'Earthland et des hommes ne fut rapidement plus un secret pour personne. Quand ils surent qu'un vaste et riche monde s'étendait au-delà du leur, se l'approprier leur apparut comme une évidence, leurs instincts les poussant naturellement vers le vice.

Mais malgré cela, les créatures du mal étaient bien trop égoïstes et bien trop indisciplinés pour s'unir dans ce but commun. Ce furent seules que très souvent, elles franchirent les frontières de leur « monde » pour semer le désordre dans celui des hommes, attaquer une ville et posséder deux ou trois personnes. Le secret de leur existence fut alors peu à peu trahit, mais pas celui de leur pays et ils furent un fléau dont on prêta assez peu d'attention.

Car les hommes n'étaient pas des êtres aussi faibles qu'ils l'avaient pensé, et certains étaient doté d'une capacité incroyable : la Magie.

L'air d'Earthland était imprégné de particules nommées « Ethernano ». Tous les humains les respiraient et en étaient également imprégnés, et quelques uns étaient capables de la canaliser et de la consommer comme une énergie : certains hommes possédaient ainsi des pouvoirs qui leur étaient propres ainsi qu'une force dépassant l'entendement, et ils furent nommés _Mages_. Ils étaient les seuls capables de rivaliser avec les créatures de la nuit, et quand l'une d'entre-elles faisait trop parler d'elle par ses méfaits, des mages étaient simplement envoyés pour chasser la bête qui, seule, ne pouvait rivaliser contre eux.

Il n'y avait pas d'Ethernano à Septentrion, ce qui rendait les Monstres incompatibles avec les particules de magie et ils ne pouvaient donc pas manier cette dernière... Mais de toute façon, ils avaient déjà leur propre capacité. Au détail près que tous pouvait l'utiliser : la _Malédiction_.

Son principe était ni plus ni moins le même que la magie, mais au lieu que le Démon puisse sa force dans l'Ethernano, il la puisait dans ses sentiments négatifs, dans les « malédictions naturelles » telles que la haine et la rancune. L'inhumanité de la créature représentaient ainsi la limite de ses capacités : plus elle était habitée par la malveillance, plus ses pouvoirs étaient puissants.

Mais une fois encore, l'individualisme des Démons ne leur permirent pas de s'affirmer sur Earthland. Ils n'étaient aucunement craints par ceux qui étaient confrontés à eux, et ils ne servaient aux populations que de simples figures lorsque l'on expliquait la notion du mal aux enfants. Les Hauts-Dirigeants ne s'inquiétèrent donc plus d'eux, qui ne représentaient pas une menace face à leur peuple unis et fort.

Les siècles s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un calme relatif…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un Démon prenne le pouvoir à Septentrion et en devienne le Roi. Un être puissant nommé Malphas. Sous sa domination, le chaos régnant dans le monde souterrain se retrouva canalisé, mais surtout discipliné : les créatures soumises se plièrent à ses ordres et il réorganisa le Pays Interdit. Un peuple se forma, des bâtiments imposants furent construits à sa gloire, ainsi qu'un château pour le souverain. Une hiérarchie se forma, établissant que chacun avait sa place et devait se battre s'il voulait celle d'un autre. Des légions se formèrent, une armée s'érigea, et pour la première fois les monstres se retrouvèrent unis.

Après des siècles, l'espoir de conquête devenait enfin possible. Et Malphas ne comptait pas manquer cette occasion.

Mais bien malheureusement pour lui, les projets d'invasion furent tués dans l'œuf. On ne sut jamais vraiment comment, mais les gouvernements humains eurent vent de cette soudaine organisation chez les Démons, et ils comprirent aussitôt le risque que cela représentait.

Ce fut ainsi que les Hauts-Dirigeants créèrent des Conseils Magiques dans chaque pays d'Earthland. Les magiciens étant les seuls en mesure de rivaliser contre les potentiels envahisseurs, on voyait en eux le seul moyen de les repousser en cas d'attaque. Les autorités voulurent donc savoir s'ils y avaient assez de mages pour cela, mais surtout, elles voulurent les regrouper afin de pouvoirs les rallier et les contrôler.

Ce fut ainsi que naquirent un peu partout les guildes de magiciens sous la tutelle des Conseils : officiellement, ces établissements permettaient aux mages de trouver du travail en rendant services aux populations par le biais de divers missions… Mais officieusement, le but était de les recenser.

Ensuite, chaque Conseil fit une élection un peu particulière : il fut décidé d'élire une dizaine de mages dits _Sacrés_. Les gouvernements voulaient avoir sous la main les plus puissants et compétents magiciens qu'il soit, afin qu'en cas de guerre, ils soient envoyés en première ligne le temps que tous les autres mages se joignent au combat. Les dix élus étaient ainsi destinés, au même titre qu'une arme, à repousser les créatures qui un jour tenteraient de les envahir… Mais comme se préparer pour une guerre aurait inévitablement soulevé un mouvement de panique, le véritable but de ces élections fut officiellement d'assurer le maintien de l'ordre. Les Mages Saints eux même ignorèrent donc la véritable signification de leur titre, et inutile de préciser que tous les autres mages non plus n'avaient idée de ce à quoi on les avait destiné en créant les Conseils et les guildes.

Mais les Hauts-Dirigeants redoutèrent toujours autant la défaite, même après ces recensements. Car d'après les chiffres qu'avaient donné ces derniers, les mages ne représentaient qu'un dixième de la population, ce qui faisait relativement peu de personnes capables de se battre contre des créatures démoniaques… Et encore, tous n'avaient pas de pouvoirs offensifs.

Cela ne suffisait.

Les Conseils Magiques créèrent alors divers armes dont l'existence fut passée sous silence... Cependant, l'une d'entre elles devint l'arme ultime, celle qui pourrait leur assurer la victoire en cas d'invasion.

L'Aetherion.

Il s'agissait d'un canon satellite à Ethernano capable de traverser le temps et l'espace et d'atteindre n'importe quelle cible, quelle que soit sa position dans le monde. Il aspirait les particules d'Ethernano dans l'air et les canalisait pour les concentrer en un rayon dévastateur. On le disait capable d'anéantir un pays entier, en l'occurrence le Pays Interdit, mais on savait bien que malgré sa puissance il ne pourrait jamais entamer un monde souterrain. Sa seule véritable fonction serait de prendre pour cible les troupes ou les régiments qui jailliraient de Septentrion.

Quand les Démons découvrirent l'existence du canon au-dessus d'eux, les projets de conquêtes moururent aussitôt. L'armée de Malphas refusa donc tout simplement de partir en guerre au risque de se faire atomiser, et l'humiliation fut totale : les humains avaient gagné sur eux une guerre qui n'avait même pas commencé.

Car il n'était même pas question de dissuasion, mais de pure menace : Septentrion étant bâti sous terre, le seul moyen pour les créatures du mal d'échapper à l'Aetherion était de sagement rester terrées chez elles et de ne pas pointer le bout de leur nez en surface… Une épée de Damoclès pesait désormais sur leur tête, et ils se retrouvaient piégés dans leur propre foyer.

Les autorités humaines ne s'inquiétèrent alors même plus d'une quelconque invasion et blessés dans leur orgueil, les Démons accusèrent aussitôt leur Roi pour les avoir mené à l'échec contre des êtres naturellement inférieurs à eux. Ce dernier fut hué, tous se mirent à le haïr, lui et la cuisante défaite qu'il avait offerte à son peuple…

Mais l'un de ces Démons parvint à tirer une force colossale de cette haine. Il aspirait à la vengeance, pour l'honneur de sa race, pour l'humiliation subie. Il ne respirait que pour ça. Sa malédiction se gorgea alors de sa haine… Et un écart massif de puissance se forma entre lui et les autres membres de son espèce.

Estimant que le Roi n'était qu'un incapable, il se rendit alors au château de Malphas et le défia selon la règle que ce dernier avait lui-même établie : que si un démon aspirait à la place d'un autre, le conflit se réglerait dans le combat. Malphas ne put ainsi refuser, et les deux créatures se lancèrent dans un interminable combat à mort.

Le Roi fut vaincu, et Ham Shatan fit connaitre son nom en prenant sa place.

Il imposa ainsi sa tyrannie, et il fut aussitôt redouté et craint parmi les siens. Des rumeurs circulèrent même sur lui parmi son peuple, comme quoi ses ailes étaient tellement puissantes qu'elles étaient capables de générer des ouragans, ou bien que son insatiable soif de sang l'obligeait parfois à se repaître du fluide vital même de ses semblables… On ignorait toutefois s'il ne s'agissait que de simples rumeurs, mais il n'en fut que plus craint et respecté.

Il fit détruire le château de Malphas et érigea à sa place le sien : le Pandémonium. Contrairement à l'ancien Roi qui aimait se pavaner, Ham Shatan s'enferma derrière les murs de sa demeure et ne se montrait que très rarement en public. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de diriger son pays d'une main de fer.

Personne n'osa alors s'opposer à lui, et pas seulement à cause de sa force phénoménale… Mais parce qu'il avait promis au peuple de se venger des hommes.

Le nouveau Tyran ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une race inférieure ait pu l'emporter sur la sienne, et il n'aspirait qu'à prendre sa revanche sur le genre humain. L'Aetherion faisait toutefois bien trop pencher la balance de la terreur pour espérer guider des troupes hors de Septentrion, qui par leur taille conséquente se feraient repérer et désintégrer en s'avançant sur les terres d'Earthland…

Il décida alors de changer de stratégie.

Tout d'abord, il envoya des monstres en tant qu'espions. Peu nombreux et discrets, ces derniers ne risquaient donc pas d'attirer l'attention des Conseils Magiques et de se faire cibler. Ils étaient chargés de ramener des informations sur les hommes, sur leurs mages, leurs armes… Le Roi voulait savoir de quoi étaient capables ses ennemis.

Ham Shatan créa ensuite son propre Conseil, le Conseil Démoniaque, qu'il réunit au sein même du Pandémonium. Il rallia les neuf créatures les plus puissantes du pays et, ensembles, ils commencèrent à établir des desseins de revanche : puisqu'une armée ne pourrait envahir Earthland sans se faire désintégrer aussitôt par le canon satellite, il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus subtile que des légions pour venir à bout des hommes et de leur magie.

Le but de ce Conseil fut donc de concevoir une arme. Une arme suffisamment puissante pour leur apporter la victoire sur l'espèce humaine toute entière.

Le projet était audacieux, d'autant plus que contrairement aux Hommes, les Démons n'avaient pas accès à la magie. Par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas les technologies nécessaires pour bâtir une machine au même niveau que le canon satellite…

Cependant, les capacités des Malédictions surpassaient largement celles de la Magie humaine. Liées aux émotions bestiales et profondes de leur utilisateur, elles reposaient sur des principes naturels et organiques… Ce qui laissait donc un terrain à exploiter : celui de la conception d'une arme… Vivante.

L'idée étant envisageable et réalisable, elle fut aussitôt approuvée par le Conseil et le sujet creusé.

Le but fut alors de concevoir un être animé par une insatiable soif de sang, un être qui deviendrait plus fort après chaque cadavre dévoré et qui traquerait mécaniquement ses proies jusqu'à leur extermination. Ce serait une Arme conçue pour achever l'ère des hommes et imposer celle des monstres.

De tout son royaume, Ham Shatan convoqua les esprits les plus brillants de son espèce, des Démons se démarquant des autres par leur redoutable intelligence et leur connaissance sur les Malédictions - des scientifiques somme toute. Il fonda ainsi _Telum_ , une organisation qui serait chargée de concevoir un sortilège viable, un maléfice, qui donnerait vie à une créature plus puissante qu'une armée entière. Un être vide d'âme qu'il pourrait manipuler comme une arme.

Les débuts de l'organisation furent lents, terriblement lents. Et pour cause : il fallait réunir l'ensemble des connaissances sur les malédictions, les sortilèges, les pouvoirs de création… Concevoir une formule capable de synthétiser la vie ne pouvait être l'affaire de quelques jours, mais le Roi n'était pas pressé, ayant même du temps devant lui : les monstres bénéficiaient d'une espérance de vie bien plus longue que celle des hommes, et quitte à y passer des décennies, il voulait que sa revanche soit parfaite.

Les années s'enchainèrent donc, avant qu'enfin, Telum ne trouve une formule capable de synthétiser une vie en en amplifiant la force.

Cette simple nouvelle fut déjà une victoire aux yeux du Tyran… Mais l'Organisation refroidit cette réussite : le sort était trop puissant, et quémandait trop d'énergie pour être lancé seul, et même la puissance massive de Ham Shatan se suffirait pas.

Il réunit alors son Conseil : les membres de ce dernier étant les créatures les plus puissantes de Septentrion, elles l'aideraient et partageraient avec lui la charge du sort. Sort qui fut nommé en hommage à cette union.

Nodecem, le nœud des Dix.

Ils se réunirent dans la salle du Conseil, le sort fut lancé. Et la cérémonie commença.

Tous furent aussitôt pris de court par l'énergie colossale quémandée. Leur malédiction était drainée à une vitesse impressionnante, mais ils s'entêtèrent en comprenant que c'était justement toute cette énergie qui appartiendrait à leur création. Les heures commencèrent alors à défiler et les premiers signes de fatigues se firent ressentirent parmi les membres du Conseil. Chacun leur tour, les membres se retrouvèrent à court d'énergie et abandonnèrent… Et au terme de 24 heures, seule deux Démons tenaient encore debout et s'évertuaient à nourrir le sortilège : le Roi, ainsi qu'une autre créature.

Malgré leur puissance colossale, le Nodecem drainait jusque dans leur énergie vitale pour achever le sort. Ils étaient à genoux et exténués, mais ce fut sur cette image peu glorieuse qu'ils terminèrent ensemble le sortilège.

Quand ils se relevèrent, se furent pour considérer le petit corps nouvellement créé et plein de vie de la créature qu'ils avaient façonnée. Car oui, ils avaient réussi.

« _L'Arme_ » venait d'être conçue.

Comme _elle_ avait été créée en grande majorité par la puissance des Malédictions des deux derniers Démons, l'Arme avait hérité de leurs gènes, pourtant incompatibles dans la nature car s'ils étaient de la même espèce, ils n'étaient pas de la même race.

Et pourtant, malgré leur sang contrasté, l'Arme était un hybride parfait. Invraisemblable, contre-nature, inévitablement stérile… Mais parfait. La créature qu'ils avaient créée était unique : _elle_ avait échappée aux règles de la venue au monde et était l'exception qui les confirmait. Créée artificiellement, hybride improbable, _elle_ avait brisé les lois de l'existence et ainsi reniée par la nature, _elle_ fut donc aux yeux des Démons le premier hybride à survivre à un croisement génétique impossible. Elle était un monstre parmi les monstres, une abomination. Une _chimère_.

Mais son simple statut d'abomination sans nom collait merveilleusement bien à son futur titre de machine à tuer. _Elle_ avait beau n'être qu'au stade de nourrisson, son corps était incroyablement résistant. Toute la puissance de ses créateurs résidait en elle, et tous se doutait déjà que sa Malédiction serait dévastatrice.

La victoire était grande, mais les membres du Conseil, Ham Shatan y compris, étaient affaiblis. Le sort avait puisé dans leur énergie vitale pour fournir celle de l'Arme, et il leur faudrait des années avant de la retrouver. Vu leur état, et étant donné qu'ils étaient les seuls capables de mener à bien le Nodecem, la possibilité de concevoir plusieurs Armes fut donc très vite écartée.

Il restait cependant un dernier détail à régler.

L'Aetherion.

Les humains ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que dans quelques années, quand l'Arme serait mature, elle serait lâchée sur Earthland pour les écraser… Mais quand elle commencerait à massacrer les hommes, ces derniers ne perdraient probablement pas une seconde à activer leur canon satellite pour chercher à la détruire. Et la plus grande crainte du Roi de Septentrion était bien que l'unique clé qui lui ouvrirait la porte de la victoire, et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à créer, soit réduite à néant en un battement de cil.

Bien qu'affaibli, le Conseil démoniaque se réunit pour débattre là-dessus : il fallait trouver une solution !

L'Arme n'étant qu'un bébé fraichement conçu, _elle_ était très malléable et ils en profitèrent pour la modifier.

Le canon satellite étant une menace trop grande, on décida de rendre ce derneir impuissant contre l'Arme. Projet à première vue improbable, et pourtant : le corps de l'Arme étant extrêmement solide, on décida de profiter de cette résistance pour tenter une désensibilisation à l'Ethernano : en l'y exposant tout au long de sa croissance, on espérait ainsi que les particules de magie n'aient avec le temps plus aucun effet sur elle, et donc que le canon ne puisse la détruire.

Des petits groupes de Démons remontèrent alors discrètement en surface de leur monde et s'aventurèrent aux frontières d'Earthland pour pomper, grâce à des machines, les particules magiques présentes dans son atmosphère : ils devaient en récolter d'énorme quantité pour pouvoir démarrer les tests sur l'Arme et l'y exposer pour l'en désensibiliser. Et non loin de ces sites de pompages, Telum construisit un donjon souterrain car le Tyran avait chargé l'organisation de préparer l'Arme.

Ainsi, avant qu' _elle_ ne soit en âge de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, _elle_ fut enfermée dans le donjon conçu tout spécialement pour _elle_. Cet emplacement avait été choisi par stratégie, afin qu'une fois opérationnelle, _elle_ soit immédiatement lâchée sur le territoire des hommes.

Mais avant de devenir un être de destruction, il fallait lui donner l'apprentissage qui allait avec.

Dès ses premiers jours dans sa cellule, on lui fit comme convenu encaisser régulièrement des rayons d'Ethernano, des particules de magie concentrées que ramenaient les équipes de pompages… Et depuis son château, Ham Shatan fut satisfait d'apprendre qu'à travers les hurlements implorant de l'Arme, le corps de cette dernière s'y habituait et s'y immunisait, bien que très lentement. Les particules se mirent ainsi à presque toutes _buter_ sur la surface de son corps, puis à se dissiper. Il faudrait probablement faire perdurer l'endurcissement pendant des dizaines d'années pour qu' _elle_ soit capable d'au moins survivre à l'incroyable puissance de l'Aetherion, et probablement encore un siècle de plus pour totalement l'en immuniser… Cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps…

Mais comme coutume, le Tyran voulait prendre son temps. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, que les humains n'aient aucune chance… Et puis après tout, comme tous les Démons, l'Arme avait été conçue pour jouir d'une espérance de vie largement supérieure à n'importe quel homme.

Coupée du monde extérieur, retirée de tout amour maternel, l'Arme se développa en étant élevée comme une bête. _Elle_ ne devait pas se développer comme un démon normal, mais comme un animal. Il fallait contenir son intelligence afin de la plier plus facilement aux ordres qu'on lui donnerait plus tard. En prenant de l'âge, _elle_ ne devait connaitre ni pitié, ni peur, ni même une conscience véritable : cela devait faire d'elle un être plus facilement manipulable, un être capable de répondre seulement aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Car après tout quand une arme est vivante et possède des pouvoirs immenses, la garder sous contrôle passe avant toute autre priorité. Et lui permettre de développer ses capacités cérébrales était intolérable si l'on voulait espérer une telle chose.

 _Elle_ grandit ainsi, entre les encaissements d'Ethernano et ses rations alimentaires constituées uniquement de sang, l'aliment nécessaire à son corps qui avait été conçu de telle façon. _Elle_ n'aurait par conséquent pas d'autre choix que de tuer pour assurer sa propre survie, ce qui, espérait-on, pousserait inévitablement ses instincts de chasseur à massacrer des humains.

Une première décennie s'écoula, et Telum faisait bien son travail : la force et la robustesse de l'Arme se développaient, son insensibilité à l'Ethernano s'accroissait et sa soif de sang augmentait…

Mais ce que l'Organisation ignorait, c'était qu'avec _elle_ grandissait une dangereuse menace pour le bon déroulement de la revanche du Roi.

Car Telum n'avait pas conscience qu' _elle_ n'était pas la simple machine qu'on avait désirée d' _elle_ : l'Arme était bien plus intelligente que prévue. Des concours de circonstance lui avaient permis de développer son esprit, d'apprendre à parler, à raisonner avec sens…

 _Elle_ avait ainsi pu prendre conscience de ce qu' _elle_ était, du destin qu'on lui réservait…

…Et _elle_ n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre.

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous voudrez connaitre la suite :)

Pour ceux qui s'en doute, l'Arme sera bien le personnage principal de cette histoire. J'ai donc intégré l'histoire des Démons à l'Univers du manga, et petite anecdote, je me suis beaucoup inspirée du livre de John Milton, Le Paradis Perdu pour écrire cette fanfic. Mais si voyons, _John Milton_ , le mec qui a donné son nom au Pandémonium ! :D Bref, chouette bouquin sur les anges, les démons et les hommes. J'ai ainsi pris la liberté de caser un peu partout des références ( je vous en reparlerai surement ! )

Autre anecdote : j'ai conçu le Nodecem à partir du latin « Node Decem » qui littéralement, signifie « Nœud des Dix ». Voili voilà. Je voulais juste mettre cette précision quelque part X)

En ce qui ce qui concerne les reviews, mon rôle n'est pas d'en réclamer. Vous êtes libres de me donner ou non votre avis. J'ai accès au nombre de personnes qui viennent lire mes histoires… Mais néanmoins, un chiffre ne vaut pas l'interaction avec les lecteurs. C'est toujours un moment magique de savoir que quelqu'un m'a accordé quelques instants pour parler d'un chapitre, et je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chaque fois. Ça donne toujours un grand coup de peps au moral et à la motivation pour continuer :)

Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Eveil et folie

Et voilà le 1er chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Petite précision : Fairy Tail apparaitra dans plusieurs chapitres car je dois d'abord mettre en place l'histoire de mon OC, et désolée à tous les grands romantiques, mais il n'y aura pas d'autre histoire d'amour que celle qui maintient les liens familiaux :P

 ** _Guest_** : Whaaa merci beaucoup ! *^u^* Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire encore plus après la réécriture :) Des bisous !

Et merci **_Ja'SminX_** , **_alvia viridis_** et **_mimi . campeau_** pour vos favoris/follow !

Bonne lecture !

.

 _Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre I : Eveil et folie**

Le temps perd toute mesure, tout sens, lorsque l'on est enfermé. Il peut bien s'écouler des jours, des mois, des années… Ça ne fait aucune différence. Et de toute façon, dans le cas de l'Arme, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance : le donjon étant souterrain et uniquement éclairé par des torches, elle n'avait jamais vu le jour, jamais vu la nuit. Elle ne savait même pas que les journées existaient et ce qu'elles représentaient. Son rythme de vie s'établissait selon son sommeil et l'heure à laquelle on venait la nourrir.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours vécu ainsi recluse, et elle n'avait pris conscience de sa captivité que lorsqu'elle avait saisi le concept de « liberté » : des créatures allaient et venaient souvent devant sa prison pour la nourrir, et elles, elles n'avaient pas d'entraves à leurs poignés. Le monde était donc plus vaste que ces quatre murs…

Cela signifiait qu'on la contraignait ici pour une raison. Mais laquelle ?

Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question, ni même à toutes celles qu'elle se posait… Et de toute façon personne ne pouvait lui en apporter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que les êtres qui s'occupaient d'elle émettaient des sons avec leur bouche et semblaient se les échanger. Ces bruits n'étaient pas sans queue ni tête et avaient un réel but : celui de se comprendre. Alors elle voulut pouvoir communiquer comme eux, afin de leur demander pourquoi elle était là… Mais avant, il lui fallait d'abord déchiffrer tous ces sons, tous ces mots, et saisir le principe du langage. Curieuse et déterminée, l'Arme tendit donc l'oreille dans l'idée d'apprendre cet ingénieux système.

La tâche fut plutôt facile, et pour cause. Il y avait un être qui s'occupait le plus souvent d'elle, Maúrnan, ni plus ni moins son gardien attitré de cellule. Il avait un corps vouté et recouvert d'un fin pelage noir. Ses yeux fauves perçaient l'obscurité du donjon, et il possédait des oreilles félines ainsi qu'une queue dont la torsion laissait deviner qu'elle était cassée.

Maúrnan était une vraie pipelette et avait l'étrange tendance à parler tout seul. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il et tenait ainsi ses monologues pour faire passer le temps plus vite… Mais cette habitude avait permis à l'Arme de progressivement écouter, décoder et comprendre les principes du langage.

Maúrnan fut donc bien surpris lorsqu'un jour, il l'entendit de loin dire des mots distinctement, s'entrainer à parler à haute voix. Incrédule, il avait immédiatement accouru pour vérifier, mais elle s'était tue dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte. Le gardien de l'Arme avait alors saisi que par sa faute, elle s'était enrichie et avait appris à parler, chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé en monologuant simplement.

Mais le mal était fait, et il prit aussitôt peur pour sa propre personne : son Roi n'apprécierait certainement pas de savoir que, à cause de lui, l'Arme avait acquis un semblant d'intelligence, elle qui devait n'être rien de plus qu'un animal. Il serait furieux s'il apprenait que l'Arme, sa si précieuse création, ne correspondait pas à ses attentes, alors le gardien choisit de passer sous silence cette malencontreuse erreur. Et heureusement pour lui, l'Arme semblait réticente à l'idée de communiquer avec eux, et donc de démontrer son intelligence.

En effet, une fois qu'elle eut acquit cette capacité et compris de quoi parlaient les êtres autour d'elle, elle avait vite renoncé à ouvrir le dialogue.

Car elle avait fini par comprendre qui elle était. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle était.

Elle avait d'abord apprit être un Démon, une créature tout comme celles qui l'entouraient. Cependant, elle n'était pas comme les autres Démons, elle était différente de ses semblables… Etait-ce pour cela qu'on l'avait enfermée, isolée ? Etait-ce un mal d'être différent ?

Elle avait donc continué d'épier les conversations, d'apprendre et de se renseigner… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne justement sa différence.

Apparemment, un être vivant venait au monde grâce à la chair de deux autres êtres vivants… Mais elle, elle avait été fabriquée, conçue par ce qu'ils appelaient le Nodecem. Et si elle n'était pas née de manière naturelle, c'était afin de la fabriquer plus forte qu'eux tous réunis, la rendre sur mesure à la tâche à laquelle on la préparait : détruire leurs ennemis de toujours : les Hommes. Elle n'existait que pour rivaliser et vaincre à elle seule les humains et leur pouvoir, la Magie.

Ainsi, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un outil que les Démons forgeaient et dont ils comptaient disposer. Elle n'était qu'une arme contre des êtres qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui contrairement à ses créateurs, ne lui causaient pas de tort. Ce n'était pas eux qui l'avaient enfermée dans cet espace minuscule, avec ces chaines qui lui blessaient un peu plus les poignets chaque jour. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient tenté de la réduire à l'état d'objet pour se servir d'elle.

Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient tenté de faire d'elle une Arme et de la priver de liberté.

C'était cela, les Démons ? Créer, abrutir et asservir un être afin de l'utiliser selon son bon vouloir ?

Elle trouva immédiatement ces créatures répugnantes et monstrueuses… Mais elle réalisa qu'elle l'était bien plus qu'eux : elle était issue du pire de chacun d'eux, de leur sombres projets, de leurs ambitions mauvaises… Elle ne pouvait même pas être considérée comme un être « vivant » puisque tout n'était qu'artificiel chez elle.

Cette prise de conscience la blessa profondément… Mais de cette blessure naquit sa révolte.

L'Arme refusa alors ce destin auquel on la préparait. Elle refusa d'être ce qu'on lui demandait justement d'être, à savoir un monstre. _Leur_ monstre. Elle ne comptait pas se soumettre au statut de n'être qu'un objet, et encore moins d'être une bête dépourvue de conscience.

Sa révolte continua donc de grandir, et de curieuses forces vinrent peu à peu s'affronter en elle et s'affirmer. Des choses qu'elle ressentait dans son corps, mais qui n'étaient pas comme la douleur, la faim, la fatigue… Non, celles-ci, elle ne les avait jamais ressenties et elle n'apprit leur nom que bien plus tard : des émotions. Au début elles naquirent en elle sous forme d'amertume à l'égard de ses geôliers, puis au fil du temps, nourris par sa vie de claustration, elles devinrent bien plus puissantes. Un terrible sentiment prit alors peu à peu place en son sein, un sentiment qu'elle portait à l'égard de Maúrnan, des Démons, de cet endroit…

De la haine.

Elle découvrit cette forme de malveillance, et elle laissa volontiers son flot d'énergie noire la pervertir.

Elle s'était animée de la volonté de _vivre_ : elle voulait désormais s'enfuir loin d'ici, goûter à la liberté et découvrir le monde qu'elle s'imaginait merveilleux comparé à cette prison. Ses yeux voulaient voir tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de discerner ici et sa curiosité grandissait, la laissant assoiffée de savoirs et impatiente de comprendre toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle et dont elle ignorait les appellations. Toutes ces choses que les Démons avaient tentées de lui refuser en souhaitant faire d'elle une créature bestiale et vide d'âme.

Elle commença ainsi à rêver, à imaginer la vie au-delà de ces murs. Son esprit fut bientôt nourrit par ses pensées, et son intelligence s'en gorgea… Mais elle se savait incapable de se défaire de ses chaines et de sortir de cette pièce, ce qui ne fit qu'approfondir sa haine à l'égard de ses geôliers.

Néanmoins, ce ne furent pas les seuls changements.

L'un des plus marquants fut le jour où elle se découvrit une capacité pour le moins déstabilisante : transformer son corps. Elle avait regardé ses mains perdre leurs griffes et se couvrir d'une peau lisse, sans le moindre attribut offensif. Ce n'était qu'une fois la surprise passée qu'elle avait compris avoir le contrôle sur cette capacité, bien qu'elle quémandait une certaine concentration. Dès qu'elle avait relâché sa volonté de changer, ses mains avaient retrouvé leur forme originelle. Curieuse, elle avait tâché d'appliquer ce bien étrange talent à l'ensemble de son organisme, et ses membres démoniaques avaient alors tous disparus, comme rétractés. Elle s'était ainsi retrouvée dans un corps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez les Démons…

Elle avait besoin de réponses, et elle savait comment facilement en avoir.

Elle conserva cette forme jusqu'à ce que Maúrnan vienne lui apporter son repas, chose difficile car mine de rien, la transformation lui demandait beaucoup de concentration afin que l'un de ses attributs démoniaques ne réapparaisse pas. Quand son gardien franchit les portes et se présenta devant sa prison, il sursauta de surprise en la voyant. Mais surtout, il se mit à monologuer, débattre de ce curieux changement avant de vite disparaitre en oubliant même de la nourrir – probablement pour porter cette nouvelle.

De ce que l'Arme en comprit, elle venait de se transformer en _humain_ … Elle observa alors un peu plus cet organisme qui semblait aussi inoffensif qu'il était permis d'être : pas de griffes, pas de cornes, pas d'écailles solides et encore moins de crocs… Et on l'avait conçu pour exterminer une telle espèce ? Quelque chose sonnait faux.

Chose encore plus improbable à ses yeux, c'était qu'elle ait pu arriver à modifier ainsi son corps, surtout pour prendre celui d'un être qu'elle avait été conçu pour tuer. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et vu la réaction du gardien, ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Alors pourquoi elle en était capable ?

Malheureusement, ce fut une question à laquelle elle ne trouva pas tout de suite de réponse.

Mais ce ne fut pas le seul grand changement.

Car un autre se présenta bientôt à elle. Et cette fois, celui-ci fut beaucoup moins sympathique.

Il se manifesta lui aussi de manière inattendue, pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par une sensation diffuse, peu conséquente, mais qui lui donna pourtant des frissons. Elle s'était aussitôt redressée, les sens étrangement en alerte. Ce n'était pas seulement une impression qui s'emparait d'elle, car il lui semblait aussi entendre quelque chose et elle tendit l'oreille : c'était comme un bruit très aigue, strident. Un son destiné à attirer son attention à elle et à elle seule. Elle réalisa pourtant que ses oreilles ne percevaient rien, mais malgré tout il lui semblait très clairement que quelque chose l'appelait, cherchait à capter son attention. Pas dans sa personne, mais dans son être, dans sa chair. Quelque chose d'imperceptible en elle émettait des pulsions et était attiré par cette sorte d'appel, et elle était fichtrement incapable de dire quoi et pourquoi. Comme le phénomène s'éternisait au fil des heures – ou du moins l'idée qu'elle pouvait s'en faire -, elle tâcha de se rendormir mais cela fut impossible : cette sensation était tellement dérangeante, tellement présente qu'il lui était impossible de se focaliser sur autre chose…

C'était comme si quelque chose en elle s'était réveillée et suite à l'appel, cherchait à être libérée.

Cette bien étrange impression ne s'estompa qu'après des heures. Perturbée par ce bien curieux phénomène dans son quotidien monotone mais incapable d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle reprit donc le cours de sa vie en se disant que ce n'était qu'un évènement exceptionnel. Et puis ce dernier était invisible, alors elle ne pouvait le faire comprendre qu'une quelconque manière à Maúrnan sans lui adresser la parole, afin qu'il se mette à monologuer à ce sujet et qu'elle en tire des conclusions.

Sauf qu'elle était loin de se douter qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire.

Car bien des jours plus tard, alors qu'elle avait écarté cet évènement de sa mémoire, il survint à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il fut beaucoup plus violent.

L'Appel se manifesta encore, mais au lieu de simplement titiller son attention, il se mit à pulser très fortement en elle. Son corps frissonna, quelque chose vibrait en son être sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi. Une force sombre et invisible remuait dans ses entrailles, ne demandait qu'à être libéré pour répondre à ce phénomène et ne voulant plus endurer cette impression, elle céda et cessa de résister à ces pulsions.

Aussitôt, quelque chose se brisa en elle et ses émotions se libérèrent avec violence. Un flot de sentiments haineux vint alors l'aveugler, ainsi qu'un fort sentiment bestial qu'elle pensait avoir oublié depuis qu'elle avait appris à parler. Elle sentit son esprit s'engourdir, puis elle perdit pied avec la réalité. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cet état brumeux, mais quand elle reprit conscience, elle était debout et haletait. Elle ne s'était donc pas évanouie mais avait en fait perdu la raison. Que c'était-il passé ?

Le sentiment d'être appelé avait cessé, et quand elle observa autour d'elle d'un regard perdu, elle réalisa alors que de furieuses traces de griffure maculaient le sol de pierre dessous elle. Elle s'était débattue, déchainée…

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Elle remarqua que Maúrnan était devant sa cellule, probablement attiré par le vacarme qu'elle avait dû faire en tirant sur ses chaines pendant son _inconscience_ … Mais étonnement, il n'avait cette fois pas l'air surpris. Il monologua comme à son habitude, mais les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres n'eurent aucun sens pour elle : la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la nuit, ni ce qu'était la Lune, et encore moins pourquoi cette dernière était « nouvelle ». Et l'Arme se désola sincèrement de ne pas avoir de réponse à ce phénomène qui l'inquiétait plus que tous les autres. Tout ce qu'elle en conclu, c'était que l'Appel, l'impression qui l'avait poussé à la folie pendant ce laps de temps, résultait de cette fameuse « Nuit de Nouvelle Lune ».

Elle était devenue une bête pendant cette durée de temps. Les traces de son acharnement en griffant furieusement son environnement en était la preuve.

Et pour la première fois, elle eut peur d'elle.

Si le gardien n'avait pas eu l'air surpris, cela signifiait que contrairement à sa transformation en humain, ce phénomène était de leur volonté. Mais comment ? Comment les Démons avaient-ils trouvé le moyen de faire d'elle, pour une nuit au moins, la créature démoniaque qu'ils désiraient ?

Cela la terrifiait.

Elle avait désormais le sentiment que son propre corps la trahissait, que toute la noirceur de son existence prenait forme lors de cet Appel et que l' « Arme », la vraie, celle que les Démons avaient réellement voulut construire, prenait vie.

Et ce cirque recommença. A peu près le même temps s'écoulait à chaque fois, ce qui rendait le phénomène cyclique. Le terme « Nouvelle » de « Lune » l'avait éclairé à ce sujet de renouvellement… Mais de quoi ? Le renouvellement de sa folie ?

Toujours plus de questions pour moins de réponses, mais cela lui permit au moins de comprendre la raison de son enchainement : afin qu'elle ne s'acharne pas sur les barreaux de sa cellule lors de ces moments de pure frénésie. On ne voulait visiblement pas prendre le risque de les voir céder sous ses instants de folie. A ses poignets, les imposantes menottes reliées à ses chaines les irritaient un peu plus chaque jour, à chaque mouvement… Son corps très résistant ne pouvait pas facilement être blessé mais avec le temps, le métal créait une profonde entaille dans sa chair, la marquant à vie sans même faire couler son sang - qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pu voir que de très rares fois, sa prison ayant été conçue pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Les menottes étaient malgré tout très serrées et lui faisaient mal à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait ses poignets.

La douleur était pourtant loin d'être un problème, elle avait eu le temps de s'y faire. Ce n'était par contre pas le cas des rayons d'Ethernano.

Tiens, parlons-en. De ces fameux rayons.

Depuis toujours, on la foudroyait régulièrement avec une charge d'énergie. De ce qu'elle en avait compris, ça s'appelait des particules d'Ethernano, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre. C'était terriblement douloureux, et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle devait endurer ça, quel serait l'aboutissement d'un tel traitement. On la bombardait de ce rayon avec une étrange machine de manière presque quotidienne, et dès qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer, on en augmentait l'intensité. Cela devait être l'une des raisons qu'on se gardait de lui dire, tout comme on lui cachait l'origine du fait qu'elle perdait la raison les nuits de Nouvelle Lune.

Ses seules occupations étaient manger, dormir, se prendre à la volée un seau d'eau à travers les barreaux en guise de douche, et se faire foudroyer par les rayons d'Ethernano. Tout cela était devenu son quotidien, mais elle ne s'y habituait pas. Elle n'y habituait plus comme avant, quand elle était encore animale et qu'elle ne se posait pas toutes ces questions… Mais maintenant qu'elle avait acquis l'intelligence, elle ne voyait dans ces choses que des situations animalisantes. Humiliantes. Injustes.

Ce que ne faisait qu'accroitre un peu plus sa haine.

.

* * *

.

L'Arme était assise par terre dans le fond de ce que l'on pouvait appeler sa « pièce à vivre ». Ce jour-là, elle avait revêtit son apparence humaine. Ça ne changeait rien à sa vie, mais enfiler ce déguisement humain faisait image d'insubordination et elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Maúrnan ne semblait jamais content quand elle changeait ainsi de corps, et elle prenait un grand plaisir à le voir grimacer et grogner en observant son organisme, désormais faible et inoffensif, perdre toute sa gloire d'Arme de destruction.

Elle se demandait souvent à quoi ressemblait un homme. Elle avait une brève idée de leur apparence grâce à sa capacité à se transformer en l'un des leur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Si tous les monstres ne se ressemblaient pas, alors les humains ne se ressemblaient probablement pas non plus… Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur eux, partant du principe qu'ils étaient logiquement l'exact opposé des Démons.

Alors qu'elle cogitait à ce sujet, elle tira impulsivement ses chaines, comme pour vérifier une énième et vaine fois si un dernier essai ne les briserait pas. La douleur lui traversa le bras quand les menottes entaillèrent à nouveau sa peau, et elle observa par réflexe ses mains. Elle remarqua ainsi que ses ongles avaient légèrement poussé et commençaient de plus en plus à ressembler à des griffes, reprenant leur aspect naturel… sans même qu'elle l'ait décidé.

C'était pour ce soir. Elle le sentait.

C'était la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune.

Les heures défilèrent, alors qu'elle redoutait à chaque instant l'Appel qui n'allait plus tarder. Elle détestait ces périodes, où elle ne devenait qu'une bête dénuée d'intelligente… Elle se détestait dans ces instants.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées lorsque le silence du donjon fut brisé par par la résonance de bruits de pas. L'Arme tendit aussitôt l'oreille, intriguée : elle reconnaissait la démarche de Maúrnan, mais pas celle de l'être qui l'accompagnait. Il était rare que des étrangers viennent la visiter.

Deux silhouettes se présentèrent bientôt devant les barreaux de son unique pièce à vivre. Une qu'elle connaissait évidement bien, l'autre en revanche, beaucoup moins…

Elle remarqua que Maúrnan semblait inquiet, lui jetant des regards furtifs, et l'Arme comprit aussitôt pourquoi : son gardien avait peur qu'elle se mette à parler, et bien qu'elle aurait aimé le faire juste pour voir sa mine déconfite, elle ne souffla pas mot. Son intelligence était devenue leur secret, car tous deux savaient qu'elle l'avait acquis grâce à lui, ce qui apparemment n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle haïssait de tout son être ce démon félin au pelage noir, mais elle ne pouvait trahir leur secret : car elle savait que s'il était découvert, son quotidien changerait inévitablement et elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Elle avait supporté jusqu'ici la dure vie qu'on lui avait donnée, et elle ne voulait pas la céder à une vie peut-être bien plus dure. Si Maúrnan était inquiet au point de craindre pour sa vie, elle s'inquiétait inévitablement pour la sienne. Que lui ferait-on si l'on découvrirait qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que prévue, qu'on ne pourrait pas la contrôler si on lui retirait ses chaines ?

Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle ne dit donc rien, et elle se contenta de décrire l'inconnu qui lui faisait face et qui accompagnait son gardien de cellule.

La première chose qu'elle se dit, c'était que ce Démon-là était important. L'aura qu'il émanait était écrasante, comme si sa simple présence occupait la pièce à elle seule.

Bien plus grand que toutes les créatures qu'elle avait pu voir, son corps humanoïde était pourtant gracieux et élégant malgré son imposante carrure. Il était enveloppé dans une longue cape noire qui trainait derrière lui, et l'Arme mit du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait de ses propres ailes enroulées autour de son corps, apparemment trop grandes pour être constamment déployées, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de s'y draper. Une queue couverte d'écailles trainait sur le sol derrière lui, ses vertèbres dépassant en une rangé de pointes acérées.

Sa tête était ornée d'un étrange bijou, et plusieurs cornes massives s'extirpaient vers l'arrière de son crâne. Les traits de son faciès étaient anguleux, alors que dans son regard sévère, la couleur de ses yeux lumineux oscillait entre le rouge et l'orange, les faisant briller comme deux braises.

Le regard de l'Arme croisa ainsi celui du Démon, qui se mit à décrire son petit corps humain. Puis tout à coup, sa voix trancha, puissante.

\- Elle a grandi.

Sa remarque fit sursauter Maúrnan, et l'Arme remarqua aussitôt la posture soumise qu'adoptait le gardien : ses oreilles félines étaient baissées et son corps arqué ne lui était jamais paru aussi vouté. Cet inconnu était donc si important que ça ? Cela l'intriguait… Qui était-il ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu le terme « seigneur » et par conséquent, ne le comprenait pas.

\- Oui Mon Seigneur… commenta immédiatement Maúrnan d'une voix terriblement lèche botte. Cela fait bientôt dix années qu'elle est ici…

Un certain temps s'écoula où ils la dévisagèrent, et la voix du gardien s'enquit avec hésitation.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… surpris, Mon Seigneur ?

Ce dernier tourna nonchalamment son regard de braise vers lui, et Maúrnan déglutit bruyamment.

\- Tu veux parler de son déguisement humain ? Aucunement. Tu sais bien que certains des nôtres en sont capables.

\- Oui Mon Seigneur, bien sûr Mon Seigneur… Mais cette capacité est très rare parmi les nôtres et il me semblait peu probable qu'un être artificiel en soi doté.

L'Arme les écoutait attentivement. Alors certains Démons étaient capables de se transformer en hommes ? Ceci expliquait cela. Elle avait enfin une réponse.

\- Je n'avais pas pris en compte cette possibilité, mais c'est tout à notre avantage, poursuivit l'inconnu.

\- Oui Mon Seigneur. Avec cette capacité, et en lui apprenant à s'en servir selon votre bon vouloir, elle pourra se fondre parmi les humains pour mieux les détruire.

Il ne le contredit pas. Le Tyran semblait de bonne humeur et le gardien s'en réjouit fortement, lui qui avant ce jour ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il passait la majeur partie de son temps dans son château, et hormis ceux qui travaillaient là-bas, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui l'avaient rencontré en face.

Tout à coup, l'Arme sentit quelque chose se déclencher en elle. Elle tressaillit et ce mouvement brusque capta leur attention.

\- Ça commence ! commenta Maúrnan en la désignant du doigt à celui qui l'accompagnait. Voici justement ce que je tenais à vous montrer, Mon Seigneur !

Ils regardèrent donc attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

L'Arme serra les dents alors qu'un son strident lui vrillait les tympans et qu'un violent frisson secouait son corps.

L'Appel. L'Appel était là.

Les premières pulsions se manifestèrent. Contraignantes, corruptrices… La bête en elle, sa nature démoniaque, demandait à reprendre ses droits sur elle et répondre à la Nouvelle Lune. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, luttant malgré tout pour ne pas devenir cette monstrueuse chose, mais elle fut saisit d'une convulsion et se mit finalement à trembler, s'écroulant le long du mur contre lequel elle était adossée. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une chaleur suffocante lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si elle était oppressée dans ce corps humain. Elle lutta encore quelques instants… Mais combattre contre ce genre de sensation était impossible.

C'était comme rêver et renoncer à ouvrir les yeux alors que l'on sentait que l'on se réveillait. C'était comme être sous l'eau et se retenir de remonter à la surface pour respirer. C'était comme être épuisé et résister aux bras envoutant du sommeil.

En fait, c'était comme nier une indubitable vérité.

Une nouvelle pulsion, plus violente, l'empêcha de résister plus longtemps et elle rendit les armes, vaincue. Elle retrouva aussitôt son corps d'origine.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux devenus désormais vermeils, brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle, comme si une bougie était allumée dans le fond de son regard. Ses mains s'ornèrent de redoutables griffes qui s'enfoncèrent dans le sol comme s'il n'était fait que de beurre et non de roche. Elle étira son dos, sentant frémir ses muscles et dérouler la longue queue reptilienne qui poursuivait la course de sa colonne vertébrale, ornée à son extrémité d'une rangé de plumes blanches. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, hérissant des écailles noires sur ses bras et ses épaules, menaçant quiconque tentant de la toucher de s'entailler sévèrement la peau. Ses six ailes s'étirèrent, dévoilant leur envergure : les deux premières étaient plumeuses, d'un duvet au blanc immaculé, alors que les deux dernières étaient membraneuses, leur couleur noire rivalisant avec le bleu obscur d'une nuit sans lune. Les deux ailes intermédiaires étaient, elles, un curieux mélange des deux genres. Deux cornes sombres se dressaient fièrement vers l'arrière de sa tête, alors que ses oreilles se recouvraient de longues plumes blanches qui se levaient et s'affaissaient de manière féline. Sa peau cristalline n'ayant jamais vu le Soleil prenait maintenant une nouvelle teinte, légèrement luisante à cause du reflet lumineux des petites écailles presque invisibles qui recouvraient son corps.

L'esprit de l'Arme s'obscurcit et elle perdit alors sa conscience d'être, sa notion même d'exister, la réduisant à l'état de bête régie par ses plus primaires instincts. Devenue animale, elle grogna et montra ses dents, dévoilant ses redoutables canines, avant de se relever soudainement pour tirer sur ses chaines et se débattre comme une forcenée. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une insatiable voracité, le furieux désir de se libérer de ses entraves et de s'élancer à la poursuite d'un être vivant pour combler le désir qui la rongeait. Sa gorge lui brulait, comme marquée au fer rouge : elle avait faim, elle avait si faim ! Et cette envie s'insinuait en elle comme un terrible poison, la rongeant en lui hurlait de massacrer tout ce qui l'entourait pour s'en repaitre.

\- Alors voilà la _sienne_ … souffla Ham Shatan en observant son Arme se débattre furieusement, scrutant son corps démoniaque attentivement.

Sa première pensée fut qu'elle lui ressemblait… Bien qu'il était loin de se voir comme un père. Il avait achevé le Nodecem avec un autre démon, et bien qu'ils n'appartiennent tous deux pas à la même race, ils étaient plus ou moins tous les deux les ascendants de cette créature, faisant d'elle une hybride improbable mais parfaite.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Elle _l_ 'a acquise dans ses jeunes années. Grâce à _elle_ , l'Arme écrasera nos ennemis.

A ses mots, Maúrnan s'absenta quelques instants et revint alors avec de quoi la nourrir. Il ouvrit prudemment la cellule, sous le regard de son souverain, et aussitôt, l'Arme les attaqua avec une vitesse surprenante.

Ses menottes remplirent cependant leur fonction et l'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la porte, ses chaines conçues pour ne pas céder face à sa puissance destructrice. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant de se débattre, excitée par l'odeur de son repas, et elle tira férocement sur ses liens en fixant le seau qu'on lui apportait avec convoitise, fouettant nerveusement l'air de sa queue car impatiente de se jeter sur la seule chose capable de répondre à sa faim.

Maúrnan s'avança prudemment dans la cellule, sachant que s'il s'approchait trop alors qu'elle était sous l'influence de la Nouvelle Lune, il risquait de se faire déchiqueter… Mais il faisait confiance aux chaines qui n'avaient jamais cédé en l'espace de maintenant dix ans. Il posa le seau qu'il avait dans les mains avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dedans, le faisant glisser sur le sol avant de rapidement ressortir.

A l'instant même où le récipient pénétra le rayon d'action que lui permettaient ses attaches aux poignets, elle s'en saisit et se délecta du liquide écarlate qu'il contenait. Le gout du sang explosa sur sa langue, inondant sa bouche. Son esprit désormais perverti par l'Appel ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'excitation de la chasse, prendre sa proie dans une étreinte mortelle et enfoncer dans le cou fragile d'un être vivant ses crocs pour se délecter du précieux fluide qui affluait à flot.

Le Roi de Septentrion ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire mauvais, fier de l'être qu'il avait conçu et qui dans quelques années, lui apporterait une victoire écrasante sur les Hommes. Elle n'aura de toute façon pas le choix : son corps ne se nourrissait que de sang, elle n'aura donc pas d'autre possibilité que de le faire couler.

Il regarda intensément le spectacle, et il n'en détourna les yeux que lorsque le gardien se racla la gorge pour se manifester.

\- Mon Seigneur, il nous faut nous en aller… Lors des Nuits de Nouvelle Lune, Telum évacue le donjon afin que l'Arme ne soit pas d'avantage animée par l'envie de tuer un être vivant en percevant une odeur ou une quelconque présence dans le bâtiment. Son appel au massacre la rend plus forte, et nous ne voulons pas lui donner une raison de s'acharner sur ses entraves… Nous avons beau savoir qu'elle est la nature de la _sienne_ , nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'elle est capable de faire puisqu'elle n'a encore jamais tué… Alors nous préférons être prudents.

Ham Shatan attendit un peu, mais il acquiesça finalement et fit demi-tour pour le suivre dans les escaliers du donjon de Telum.

Ce dernier se vida alors de toute vie, habité seulement par les râlements d'un être corrompu par la noirceur des nuits de Nouvelle Lune.

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

Je vous ai donc présenté un peu mieux l'Arme, ainsi que l'influence qu'à la Nouvelle Lune sur elle. Influence qui vous vous en doutez bien, a sa petite importance.

Je ne m'étale pas trop sur la raison de ce phénomène d'« Appel » car je ne veux pas vous spoiler mon scénario, mais en revanche je peux vous éclairer sur ce qui m'en a donné l'idée : je me suis inspirée ( une fois encore ) d'un extrait du livre Le Paradis Perdu. A un moment donné, un Ange désigne à un Démon la partie de la Terre éclairée par le Soleil, puis la partie non éclairée. Il dit toutefois que les Ténèbres ne peuvent dominer, même la nuit, car la Lune agit comme un miroir et renvoie la lumière du Soleil sur la partie nocturne. Cependant, tous les mois, le cycle doit recommencer : l'Ange évoque ici la Nouvelle Lune, ce fameux moment où plus aucune lumière n'éclaire les Ténèbres pour les dissiper. On peut ainsi librement en conclure que les nuits de Nouvelle Lune sont les points culminants des forces maléfiques ! :D ( les loups garous et leur Pleine Lune peuvent aller se rhabiller X) )

En ce qui concerne la folie qui s'empare de l'Arme lors de ces périodes… Je vous laisse à vos suppositions :) Et bien sûr, je vous laisse aussi deviner ce que Ham Shatan a laissé sous-entendre par « la sienne »…

Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine ! :D


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier sang

Et voilà le 2ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

 ** _Guest_** : Encore merci ^w^ mais tu ne découvriras pas tout de suite ce qui se cache derrière le « sienne » :P Je ne m'attends d'ailleurs même pas à ce que quelqu'un devine ce qu'il dissimule… M'enfin, il a sa petite importance et ça reste quand même un indice :) Des bisous !

Bonne lecture !

.

 _Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre II : Premier sang**

 _Un mois plus tard._

L'Arme était étendue par terre, s'étirant de tout son long et déployant ses ailes en baillant. Elle secoua sa tignasse noire pour chasser les cheveux qui gênait sa vision. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de ne pas se déguiser. La nuit de Nouvelle Lune serait là dans peu de temps, et elle n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à prendre une forme humaine puisqu'elle la quitterait dès que l'Appel se manifesterait. Et mine de rien, revêtir cette forme était épuisant.

Les heures défilaient et elle spéculait doucement. Elle avait du temps pour ça, après tout.

Elle repensait souvent à ce démon inconnu qui était venu l'autre jour. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer les traits sévères de son visage, son regard incandescent, et surtout la soumission de Maúrnan à son égard. Cette créature avait de l'importance, c'était une certitude, et l'idée que ce soit lui le responsable de sa captivité lui avait même effleuré l'esprit.

Voire même l'idée qu'il soit le responsable de sa création.

Elle avait vu ses cornes, elle avait vu ses griffes, elle avait vu ses ailes et même les crocs qui dépassaient de ses lèvres. Et elle se demandait désormais sérieusement si ce n'était pas l'un des monstres responsables de sa conception. Du moins, pour la partie écailleuse de son organisme. L'origine de sa partie plumeuse restait à découvrir.

Elle ressassa les mots qu'il avait prononcés avec le gardien.

 **\- Elle a grandi.**

Cela renforça son idée qu'il avait participé à sa création. Il l'avait donc déjà vu quand elle était plus jeune, et étant donné qu'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait elle n'avait jamais vu son visage, elle en conclut qu'il l'avait rencontré quand elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Il était donc venu l'autre fois pour voir son évolution.

 **\- Cela fait bientôt dix années qu'elle est ici…**

Elle ne connaissait pas les unités de temps. Dix années ? Elle qui trouvait le temps long, elle se demandait ce que cela représentait sur une vie. Et étant donné qu'elle avait à peu près appris à compter jusqu'à cent, elle trouva que dix années, c'était peu. Très peu. Cela devait par conséquent signifier qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

 **\- Ça commence ! Voici justement ce que je tenais à vous montrer, Mon Seigneur !**

C'était les derniers mots qu'elle avait pu tirer de leur conversation avant de perdre connaissance sous l'influence de l'Appel et de sombrer dans la folie. Elle ne se souvenait plus du reste, son esprit s'étant perdu dans une torpeur désagréable… Mais puisque c'était cela que Maúrnan avait tenu à lui montrer, c'était que c'était bien ce moment de frénésie qui les intéressait le plus.

Elle soupira en songeant au fier tableau qu'elle avait dû leur offrir. Ça avait dû leur plaire, de voir que leur Arme était sur la bonne voie pour devenir le monstre qu'ils désiraient… Elle grimaça en se représentant leur mine ravie.

Elle médita sur tout ça, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'on lui faisait subir et au nom de quoi. Elle trouva tout cela sans intérêt, ridicule, inutile. Découvrir le monde semblait beaucoup plus intéressant. Voir l'extérieur, le comprendre, le parcourir jusqu'à ses confins s'ils existaient bien sûr…

Elle se laissa bercer par ses rêves de liberté, stimulant agréablement son esprit pour passer le temps… Mais tandis qu'elle divaguait, portée par le courant de ses pensées, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un bruit facilement reconnaissable, celui d'un moteur en charge. Il eut un mouvement sur sa gauche, une petite trappe dans le mur s'ouvrant pour laisser passer ce qui ressemblait au canon qu'une arme.

Attentive à ce bruit, l'Arme se redressa et serra les dents, sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Une puissante détonation brisa alors le silence du donjon, et bientôt, une attaque similaire à la foudre la frappa. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle expira instantanément un hurlement d'agonie, s'effondrant à terre en se recroquevillant dans l'espoir de chasser la souffrance…

C'était si douloureux, si brûlant ! Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, mais pour elle, il s'agissait d'une éternité. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se tétaniser, son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait presque percevoir sa chaleur corporelle augmenter dangereusement à cause de cette « surchauffe ». Mais comme d'habitude, la douleur insoutenable se fit de moins en moins présente, jusqu'à devenir supportable. Pourtant, le rayon d'Ethernano était toujours aussi intense. Etait-il possible qu'elle s'habitue à la douleur ?

Ne plus rien ressentir … Quelle horrible idée. Peut-être un jour ne ressentirait-elle vraiment plus rien. Peut-être deviendrait-elle un monstre, finalement. Après tout, la douleur n'est significative que lorsque l'on possède une âme.

A cette pensée, l'Arme fronça les sourcils. Non, c'était faux… La souffrance était loin d'être négligeable, même pour les monstres ! Elle serra un peu plus les dents et se concentra. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement, et la douleur se fit encore un peu plus lointaine, un peu plus tolérable. Elle avait l'impression de percevoir l'incroyable énergie buter sur sa peau écailleuse, pour ensuite disparaitre comme si elle avait été dissipée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Maúrnan l'observait depuis l'autre côté des barreaux. Ce fichu démon à la queue cassée… Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard haineux, puis, après un grand effort, elle se redressa fièrement, bien que toujours foudroyée par cet étrange éclair.

Son gardien claqua soudainement des doigts et le rayon cessa, laissant place aux halètements irréguliers de l'Arme qui tomba à genoux en soupirant de soulagement. Il ouvrit un calepin et se mit à y écrire quelque chose. Il savait que l'Arme le comprenait, mais c'était plus fort que lui : le monologue commença.

\- Sa robustesse semble s'être grandement accroit ces derniers jours. Bon, en revanche, on est encore loin de la mettre au niveau de l'Aetherion…

Sa voix prit alors un ton surpris, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Tiens, mais quand on y pense… Vu la facilité avec laquelle elle vient d'encaisser l'intensité de ce rayon, elle devrait être capable de contrer sans aucun problème les pouvoirs d'un mage maintenant ! Là n'était pas l'objectif principal, mais il parait logique que la désensibiliser aux particules d'Ethernano la désensibilise également à la Magie… Voilà un bien heureux hasard : d'une pierre, deux coups ! Elle ne craindra ni les Mages Saints, ni l'Aetherion !

L'Arme fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Son esprit encore confus par la douleur était tout de même parvenu à saisir le sens de ses mots. De la Magie ? Des Mages Saints ? L'Aetherion ? Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec les rayons qu'on lui faisait encaisser. Cependant, cela faisait toujours plus de questions sans réponses…

Maúrnan aborda un air satisfait. On pouvait lire sur son visage que cette nouvelle jouait en sa faveur, ou du moins en la faveur de son Roi. Cette réussite lui permettrait de se faire bien voir de son souverain et peut-être même de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

\- Je vais leur demander d'augmenter la puissance de feu. A ce rythme, l'Arme sera prête non pas dans un siècle, mais dans une cinquantaine d'années !

La concernée soupira discrètement en entendant cela. Elle avait récemment saisit que toute son existence ne se résumait qu'à une dizaine d'années, alors savoir qu'elle devrait encore vivre ainsi pendant une cinquantaine… Elle n'était pas prête de sortir d'ici, et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se demander si elle parviendrait à garder toute sa tête après autant de temps enfermée.

Maúrnan sembla alors se rappeler de quelque chose, car il referma le carnet en le claquant en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Oh, mais j'oubliais ! Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement dix ans que le projet est commencé… C'est l'anniversaire de l'Arme !

La concernée ferma les yeux. Allons bon, c'était quoi un anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver pour lui pourrir encore un peu plus la vie ?

Il disparut par la porte menant à la sortie et l'Arme se laissa glisser contre le mur qui constituait le fond de son cachot, priant pour qu'il soit parti pour la nuit. Elle sentait déjà faiblement l'Appel de la Nouvelle Lune… Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps avant qu'elle ne cède à la folie et perde tout contrôle d'elle-même.

Malheureusement, elle entendit les pas du gardien redescendre les escaliers… Mais aussi ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Encore ?

Elle pensa aussitôt au démon inconnu de l'autre jour mais la démarche mal assurée qu'elle entendit lui prouva le contraire. Elle renifla l'air pour se faire une idée plus précise et une odeur méconnue emplit ses narines, lui faisant relever la tête et rouvrir les yeux dans sa curiosité. Maúrnan réapparut alors devant sa cellule… En tenant fermement par le cou une jeune créature à l'apparence clairement inoffensive.

Le sang de l'Arme ne fit qu'un tour, car elle comprit aussitôt.

Et chose rare, Maúrnan s'adressa directement à elle.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi : on a trouvé ce p'tit humain proche de nos frontières et il faut s'en débarasser, alors cette nuit, tu ne seras pas seule ! Maintenant que tu as dix ans, tu vas pouvoir goutter au sang frais. Tu ne te nourriras pas dans un seau toute ta vie, alors il faut bien qu'on t'enseigne l'art de tuer…

Il ouvrit la cellule et d'un coup de pied dans le dos, envoya sa « proie » rouler jusqu'à elle avant que cette dernière ne s'effondre en un cri de douleur étouffé.

Le gardien referma ensuite la porte et s'attarda pour observer à travers les barreaux sa réaction… Mais derrière la curiosité dans son regard apparaissait une lueur tracassée, préoccupée Comme s'il avait conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'autorisation et qu'il espérait que personne ne le découvre…

L'Arme ne bougea pas d'un iota, choquée que tout à coup un être partage pour la première fois son espace de vie. Incapable de savoir quoi faire, elle observa, l'expression neutre et figée car prise au dépourvue, la créature qui lui faisait désormais face : c'était un jeune garçon, mais une intuition lui disait qu'il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il était vêtu tout comme elle de haillons, étant probablement un vagabond ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était ici : les démons ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention des humains et ne s'en prenaient qu'à ceux dont la disparition passait inaperçue. Il avait des cheveux lisses, mi longs, et ces derniers semblaient hésiter entre le jade et le vert feuille. N'ayant jamais vu cette couleur, elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à les détailler. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention, ce fut ses iris. Ils étaient d'un bleu comme aucun autre, très clairs. Leur couleur aspirait au calme et à la douceur, et se reflétait dans son regard une multitude de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez les Démons. Elle aussi avait pourtant des yeux bleus sous son apparence humaine, ayant déjà vu son visage dans le reflet de ses chaines, mais ils lui paraissaient terriblement ternes par rapport aux siens.

« _Alors c'est ça, un humain…_ » songea-t-elle en écarquillant finalement de grands yeux rouges étonnés.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas, assise contre le mur car pas vraiment sûre de comment réagir... Mais sa curiosité explosait au fond d'elle. Elle était face à un humain ! Elle était face à l'un de ces êtres qui vivaient loin d'ici, loin de tous ces monstres ! Elle voulait lui poser un nombre incalculable de questions, savoir comment était le monde au-delà de ces murs…

Le jeune garçon, lui, se redressa pour s'assoir à son tour maladroitement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il savait quel avenir lui avait été destiné après que ces créatures l'aient assommé alors qu'il vagabondait près des frontières du Royaume de Pergrande, puis en le kidnappant. Et pourtant… il ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde effrayé.

Maúrnan fut fortement déçu par le sang-froid que manifestait aussi bien l'humain que la petite démone. Il grimaça et décida finalement de sortir, prenant congé jusqu'au lendemain matin comme tous les mois.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, elle va le supprimer qu'elle le veuille ou non. Après tout, une Arme de destruction restera toujours une Arme de destruction…

Et sur ses mots, il quitta également le donjon, laissant seul deux êtres que tout opposait.

L'Arme perdit aussitôt toute la curiosité et l'espoir qui lui tenaient le ventre. Maúrnan avait raison : même si elle n'éprouvait aucunement l'envie de nuire à l'être devant elle, la Nouvelle Lune serait là dans peu de temps et elle n'aurait bientôt plus le luxe d'avoir le choix. Elle se rembrunit sur ce constat, puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même en se replongeant dans ses pensées, ignorant le garçon dont elle voulait désormais oublier la présence.

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas songer à ce qu'elle ferait quand la frénésie de l'Appel aurait raison d'elle. Elle avait toujours rêvé de lancer enfin une conversation avec une créature sensée et elle en brulait d'envie maintenant qu'elle le pouvait… Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard elle allait le tuer, et obtenir ainsi les informations qu'elle convoitait ne lui paraissait pas légitime.

Savoir cet inéluctable destin la détruisait de l'intérieur.

Le concerné s'était assis et épiait l'Arme à son tour. Ces derniers jours, depuis sa capture, il avait eu le temps d'observer les Démons, dont il avait toujours douté de l'existence. Cruels, violents, impatients, sadiques… Mais celui juste en face de lui n'avait rien d'un monstre, il le savait. Non, il le sentait. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était enfermée ? Bonne question… Quelque chose de différent se dégageait pourtant bel et bien de cette créature qui ressemblait à une fillette. Tout dans son apparence laissait pourtant deviner qu'elle était loin d'être inoffensive, mais il était largement dans le rayon d'action que lui permettaient les chaines à ses poignets et elle n'avait toujours rien tenté contre lui. Pourquoi ? Etait-elle bien un démon ?

Il n'y avait pour lui qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Tout à coup, comme s'il venait de prendre une soudaine résolution, le garçon se releva. L'Arme ne redressa même pas la tête et l'imaginait déjà en train de se réfugier hors de sa portée, priant pour que ce soit d'ailleurs le cas. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'avança… Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit deux bras la prendre en une douce étreinte.

Elle se tétanisa sous le coup de la surprise, n'ayant jamais été en contact avec quelque chose d'autre que des rayons d'Ethernano. Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur d'elle, une créature monstrueuse destinée à abattre son espèce ? Elle avait beau ne lui vouloir aucun mal, elle restait un démon et était qui plus est sous sa forme originelle, une forme sensée être horrifiante à ses yeux !

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud s'emparer de son cœur, lui étant complètement étranger : c'était du réconfort, celui qui naissait d'un simple contact. L'Arme, qui avait été tendue par la surprise, sentit peu à peu ses muscles se détendre et apprécier cette proximité. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le simple fait de toucher quelqu'un pouvait être aussi merveilleux… Elle n'y avait jamais eu droit, et le bonheur qui s'empara d'elle lui donna envie d'en profiter et de se lover dans ces deux bras afin de s'y perdre. Elle trouvait cela terriblement égoïste, surtout en pensant à ce qu'elle allait bientôt lui faire, mais elle voulait juste profiter un peu de cette agréable présence avant qu'elle ne perde toute conscience et qu'elle n'y ait plus jamais droit.

\- Tout va bien, fit le garçon en lui frottant doucement la tête. Cet abruti l'a dit lui-même : ce soir, tu n'es pas _seule_ …

Elle tressaillit en entendant sa voix claire et sereine, autant surprise par cette inflexion douce que par la signification de ses mots. Ce sourire à ses lèvres… Il était si différent de celui des Démons. Il n'y avait ni violence, ni hypocrisie, ni méprise. Il était si beau, si rayonnant… Si bienveillant. Comme s'il lui disait que tout allait s'arranger. On aurait dit que ce garçon avait sa propre lumière, et qu'il avait emmené avec lui le bonheur même.

Alors c'était cela, un être humain ? Mais comment pouvait-on vouloir nuire à de telles créatures ?

Elle qui avait été créée pour les détruire, elle voulait à présent s'emparer de cette lumière dans les ténèbres et rayonner comme lui…

…Être humaine comme lui.

Mais l'Appel de la Nouvelle Lune survint alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras. Elle sentit aussitôt une terrible angoisse lui nouer le ventre, terrifiée par la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Terrifiée de savoir l'inévitable.

Vint une première pulsion. Mais cette dernière lui parut étonnement faible et lointaine. Comme d'habitude, elle lutta douloureusement contre l'obscurité en elle qui demandait à être libérée… Mais étrangement, quelque chose semblait repousser cette noirceur.

Pour la première fois de son existence, elle se sentait bien. Elle ne se sentait pas désespérée, haineuse, pleine d'amertume à l'égard de ses geôliers. Même la douleur du frottement de ses chaines à ses poignets semblait avoir cessé. Il n'y avait que l'instant présent et l'humain dont la simple présence chassait tous ses maux et la réconfortait.

Et cette félicité, ce bonheur, cette chaleur, chassait toutes ses sombres pensées et rivalisait désormais avec la froide noirceur qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle. L'Appel se fit alors plus faible, ou du moins, la noirceur en elle qui voulait y répondre et être délivrée perdit de sa vigueur, comme si on avait cessé de la nourrir…

Malheureusement une seconde pulsion traversa son corps et la noirceur recommença à tambouriner pour être libérée. Ses bras bougèrent alors d'eux même et vinrent enlacer instinctivement le jeune garçon, l'attirant vers elle en une étreinte mortelle. Apparemment, la lueur de bonheur qui naissait en son sein n'était pas assez forte pour chasser et remplacer cette force maléfique qui prenait possession d'elle.

 _« Non… »_ songea t-elle, se sentant submergée de reproches. _« Non… Je ne suis pas un monstre… Je ne suis pas leur monstre... »_

Mais c'était inutile. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se décrocher de l'artère en-dessous de la mâchoire de l'humain, où elle entendait les battements calmes de son cœur, comme un compte à rebours. Elle pouvait sentir ses canines s'allonger pour dépasser de ses lèvres, alors que sa bouche se rapprochait du cou de sa future victime. Des sentiments haineux explosèrent en elle, et les ténèbres grandirent. Elle commença alors à perdre la notion du temps et de sa propre conscience, sa vision se déformant et ses autres sens commençant à faillir comme si elle s'évanouissait…

Il lui sembla seulement que le garçon ne broncha même pas quand elle enfonça ses crocs dans sa chair.

Le sang encore chaud d'un être vivant lui parut à mille lieux différent de celui froid et fade qu'on lui apportait pour ses repas, et son goût éclata dans son palais en une explosion de saveur. Il était enivrant, délicieux, comme s'il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour la combler. La bête en elle récemment délivrée se régalait et elle sentit sa faim s'attiser, l'envahir. Incapable de lutter, elle se laissa facilement sombrer dans cette volupté. Elle commença à boire, percevant le goût salé du nectar vermeil et elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur lui, qui étrangement ne cherchait même pas à se débattre.

Puis avant de s'enliser totalement dans la folie, elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle.

Au gout du sang s'y mêla bientôt un deuxième, et un flot inconnu se déversa depuis sa gorge pour se saisir ensuite d'elle comme si elle s'embrasait de l'intérieur. Une puissante chaleur s'empara d'elle, une chaleur qui lui rappela aussitôt celle qui l'enveloppait lorsqu'elle se faisait foudroyer par les rayons d'Ethernano. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas douloureux, au contraire. C'était doux, réconfortant, accueillant... Comme les bras qui la tenaient.

L'Arme sentit cette chaleur parcourir ses veines et sillonner son corps, cherchant à se répandre pour en monopoliser chacune de ses cellules... Et tout à coup, elle ressentit une opposition, un affront entre deux puissances : d'un côté la gentillesse naissante qui tentait de s'inviter en elle, et de l'autre la noirceur ancrée solidement à son être qui voulait être libérée.

Elle avait tantôt l'impression de s'enflammer de l'intérieur, puis tout à coup d'être gelée, comme si deux entités que tout opposait s'affrontaient. On aurait dit le combat entre le bien et le mal dans le but d'obtenir la suprématie sur son propre corps.

Qu'avait-il donc dans le sang qu'elle était en train de boire pour la faire ainsi réagir ?

Elle avait pourtant entendu ce mot la journée même... Mais elle ne pouvait savoir qu'il servait à le qualifier. Elle sentit donc progressivement sa lucidité lui glisser entre les doigts. Puis juste avant d'oublier tout ça comme un rêve éphémère, une puissante énergie s'empara d'elle, gagnante dans le combat pour régner sur son corps et son cœur : de la _Magie_.

 _._

* * *

Voici donc un 2ème chapitre !

Il était plus court que les autres ( à peu près 3 700 mots ), mais je préfère opérer ainsi. Dans mes autres fanfictions, certains chapitres dépassent les 20 000 mots et même si j'ai une préférence pour les chapitres longs, les corriger ensuite est un vrai calvaire. Pour Nouvelle Lune, je vais donc me contenter d'une moyenne d'environ 5 000 mots par chapitre :)

Et oui, il y a bien de la Magie dans le sang du jeune garçon ! Effectivement, c'est bien un mage ! Mais alors, l'Arme a « mangé » sa Magie ? o.O Une fois encore, la réponse viendra bien plus tard, alors je vous laisse à vos suppositions ;)

Plein de bisous !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Earthland

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre !

 _ **Guest**_ : Salut ! Eh oui, le voilà de retour ! La réécriture aura même beaucoup d'influence sur son histoire, mais ça ne se verra pas tout de suite ( je garde ça pour plus tard ;) ). En ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication, il est assez aléatoire... J'écris quand je peux et quand l'école veut bien m'accorder quelques instants de répit ^^ Mais je fais au mieux pour que les écarts ne soient pas trop longs !

Bonne lecture ! :)

.

 _Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre III : Earthland**

Etait-ce un rêve ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pourtant, rien ne semblait la relier à la réalité : tout était flou, sa mémoire semblait falsifiée, ses pensées étaient si légères…

La seule chose qui lui semblait vraiment réelle, c'était le sentiment de bien-être qui l'imprégnait. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait forte. Il lui semblait que plus rien ne lui était impossible.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi rester ici ? Pourquoi ne sortirait-elle pas de cette fichue prison ?

Son corps se mut de lui-même et confiante en la force nouvelle qui habitait maintenant ses muscles, elle tira spontanément sur ses poignets. Les chaines qui l'entravaient se brisèrent aussitôt et furent arrachées de leur socle. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à faire une telle chose, ce qui la conforta aussitôt dans l'idée que tout cela était bien un rêve, et elle l'apprécia sincèrement. C'était si agréable… Elle avait l'impression d'être dotée d'une force qui la dépassait, d'être devenue invincible, comme si elle avait une montée surpuissante d'adrénaline.

Comme si elle avait absorbé une énergie plus puissante pour son corps que le sang qui la nourrissait d'ordinaire.

Libre de ses mouvements, elle ne s'attarda pas sur les quelques maillons qui pendaient encore aux menottes à ses poignets et se concentra plutôt sur l'humain qui était à genoux face à elle. Il ne semblait pas affecté par la morsure à son cou qui saignait encore, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en boire suffisamment pour beaucoup l'affaiblir. Elle lut dans son regard de la surprise, mais elle n'y trouva aucune trace de peur. Aucune trace de rancune.

Enfin bon, tout cela ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination…

Elle se dit soudain que si elle pouvait s'enfuir d'ici, elle pouvait aussi l'aider à en faire de même. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout : elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui tendit donc une main griffue pour l'aider à se relever, et le garçon n'hésita même pas à s'en saisir. Une fois debout il la relâcha et lui sourit doucement, mais même si tout cela n'était pas réel et que tout était possible, elle ne sut comment lui rendre. Elle n'avait jamais appris une telle chose et ne pouvait par conséquent l'imaginer.

Elle tourna son regard vers la porte de la cellule, et lorsqu'elle envoya un coup de pieds dedans, le battant fut arraché des charnières pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Elle sortit pour la première fois de l'espace de vie qu'elle avait toujours eu, et quelque chose la bloqua quand elle se retrouva face à l'escalier ascendant qui la mènerait hors du donjon.

Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas et elle était déjà perdue. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement puisqu'elle n'avait jamais quitté sa prison ? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul chemin devant elle, et même si elle rêvait et qu'aucune limite n'était supposée exister, elle ne sut plus quoi faire…

Elle eut étrangement peur malgré la force qui parcourait ses veines. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il y avait au bout de ces escaliers, peur de ce qu'il l'attendait au-delà de ces murs…

Puis tout à coup, une main se glissa dans la sienne. Elle recroisa à nouveau le regard de l'humain qui souriait toujours, et elle sentit ses craintes s'envoler dès qu'elle vit cette expression. Il enjamba alors la première marche, tirant inévitablement sur son bras pour l'inviter à en faire de même, et l'Arme se laissa guider, rassurée : le garçon connaissait le chemin, il l'avait déjà fait dans le sens inverse. Il saurait donc la conduire à l'extérieur. Elle lui emboîta le pas et tous deux gravirent les marches qui cédèrent ensuite à un dédale de couloirs. Toujours main dans la main, ils se mirent à traverser ce labyrinthe et zigzaguèrent dans d'interminables couloirs, ses six ailes l'encombrants parfois dans un virage trop étroit.

Une lourde porte leur fit bientôt obstacle, et quand ils l'enfoncèrent, plus aucuns murs ou obstacles ne se présentèrent devant eux… Elle s'émerveilla aussitôt. Alors c'était ça, l'extérieur ? Ou plutôt, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'imaginait ? Elle eut une fois de plus peur, prise de vertige: cette pièce était aussi sombre que dans le donjon, mais ce plafond était si grand ! Il était immense et semblait ne jamais se terminer, de même que l'horizon. L'air était frais et un frisson hérissa ses écailles alors que son corps goûtait pour la première fois à une température méconnue. Autour d'elle, le sol rocheux était froid, bien plus froid que dans son cachot, et cette drôle de sensation lui chatouilla le creux des pieds.

Une fois encore, ce fut l'humain qui lui donna le courage de s'élancer vers l'inconnu en lui tenait la main. La silhouette à moitié enterrée du donjon disparue peu à peu dans l'obscurité, et elle trouva bien étrange que personne ne soit là pour la stopper dans sa fuite. Ah mais oui, elle se rappelait : tous les Démons étaient partis car c'était cette chose qu'ils appelaient la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune. Décidément, ce phénomène était tellement présent dans sa vie qu'il lui apparaissait même en rêve !

L'Arme et l'humain aux cheveux verts coururent ainsi longtemps, très longtemps… Si bien qu'elle se demanda comment il était possible de rêver pendant autant de temps sans se réveiller. Mais effleurer ainsi la liberté lui donnait envie que ce songe ne cesse jamais et dure éternellement, même si elle n'avait aucune idée vers où elle pouvait bien courir comme ça. Enfin, ça lui était bien égal du moment qu'elle continuait de s'éloigner de ce maudit donjon.

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle eut soudain un violent vertige, et elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. L'impression de force était en train de se dissiper, tout comme le sentiment de bien-être, et l'adrénaline semblait retomber... Le rêve s'écroulait ? C'était bien trop tôt à son goût. Dommage, elle venait pourtant tout juste de s'enfuir de dix années d'enfermement et d'isolation.

Privée de l'énergie qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir, elle fut prise d'une soudaine faiblesse et elle trébucha. Son corps percuta durement le terrain rocheux, et elle ne chercha pas à amortir sa chute puisque de toute façon le sol n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Elle se laissa aller en sentant sa conscience lui échapper et le paysage disparaître progressivement… Et juste avant de sombrer, elle sentit des bras la soulever et la porter, continuant de l'éloigner toujours plus du donjon et des Démons...

Puis tout devint finalement noir, mais cela lui était égal : elle avait sincèrement apprécié cette petite aventure, mais ces rêves aussi merveilleux devaient être oubliés afin de ne pas la tourmenter dans la réalité. Elle ne devait pas se laisser bercer par d'aussi jolis mensonges, sinon elle ne pourrait qu'en souffrir quand l'illusion se briserait en mille morceaux et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Alors elle ne prit pas la peine d'inscrire tout ça dans sa mémoire, et elle se contenta de se laisser aller dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

L'Arme se réveilla lentement, l'esprit en vrac. Les réveils après la Nouvelle Lune lui rappelaient vaguement l'impression d'émerger après s'être prit un violent coup sur la tête. Sa mémoire lui revint progressivement, puis elle se souvint des événements de la veille : elle se souvenait avoir planté ses crocs dans le cou de l'humain, bien qu'à regret, puis plus rien… Elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, la boule au ventre en imaginant déjà le cadavre mutilé du garçon à côté d'elle.

Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, mais elle sentait une chaleur agréable sur son visage. Incrédule, elle papillota des paupières, ne comprenant pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Elle fut d'abord aveuglée pas une puissante lumière, mais ses yeux parvinrent à s'y adapter, bien que difficilement, eux qui étaient habitués à l'obscurité du donjon éclairé seulement par quelques torches. Groggy par son imminent réveil, son esprit encore confus ne lui permit pas de prendre toute de suite conscience de la réalité.

Elle fut éblouie par le plafond au-dessus d'elle : il était d'un bleu éclatant, plus éclatant encore que les yeux qu'elle avait croisés la veille, et elle fut profondément heureuse qu'une couleur aussi belle puisse exister. Une chose blanche sans forme exacte se promenait sur la voûte, la surplombant. Elle l'observa, amusée, puis elle tendit un bras en cherchant à attraper ce petit fantôme... Mais ne toucha rien, seulement l'air au-dessus d'elle. Elle fut étonnée en comprenant l'extrême distance qui les séparait. Ce plafond était incroyablement haut !

Puis soudain, d'entre la forme blanche, une boule de lumière vive, brûlante, frappa ses yeux et l'éblouit. Une vague ardente embrassa son visage et elle tourna la tête pour l'éviter. Son regard se posa ainsi sur le sol : il était dur et marron. De minces formes vertes se dessinaient à la base du sol et semblaient vouloir s'en extirper. Cela aussi, la surprit, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir vu une telle chose sur les pierres de sa cellule.

 _« Je dois rêver… »_ pensa t-elle _._

Mais quelque chose clochait : ce songe était étonnement stable et clair. Et malgré sa migraine due au contrecoup de la Nouvelle Lune, elle semblait très lucide alors qu'elle était pourtant sûre d'être encore endormie au vu de sa situation improbable. Elle perçut un mouvement à côté d'elle et elle tourna nonchalamment la tête.

Et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit définitivement comprendre que tout cela n'était pas un rêve... .

Car elle reconnut alors, assit à ses côtés, le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts qui l'observait depuis son réveil.

Elle se redressa précipitamment sur ses coudes et eut mouvement de recul quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La confusion la plus totale régnait dans ses pensées. Mais comment…?!

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage qu'elle dévisageait, se voulant rassurant… Mais il n'eut aucun effet, l'Arme complètement choquée en réalisant la situation. Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Et pourtant, c'était bien la réalité qui se tenait devant elle. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par un profond soulagement en le voyant vivant, mais surtout par un nombre incalculable de questions. Comment elle avait bien put atterrir ici ? Et pourquoi l'humain n'était pas mort alors qu'il avait vraisemblablement passé la Nouvelle Lune en sa compagnie ? C'était tout de même le moment où elle devenait un véritable monstre !

Elle se rappela de toutes les étrangetés qu'elle venait de voir, le plafond bleu, la chose blanche, la boule de lumière brûlante et même le sol... Et elle prit alors conscience qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cellule. Le choc fut rude, et elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer alors que rien ne l'avait pourtant touché. Un poids immense sembla s'ôter de ses épaules, les soulager, mais elle ne put vraiment se réjouir de cette soudaine liberté car ses émotions se déchaînaient en elle et la laissait confuse.

Plus que toute autre chose, elle avait toujours désiré s'enfuir de sa prison… Mais maintenant qu'elle était enfin à l'extérieur du donjon – même si elle ne pouvait pas expliquer comment elle avait bien put atterrir là – , la grandeur du monde l'effraya. Elle se sentait vulnérable, minuscule et faible. Elle avait peur de cette immense étendue inconnue qui lui faisait face, bien différente de sa cellule dont l'horizon prenait place quelques mètres seulement devant elle. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur.

Elle agita nerveusement sa queue et le garçon observa l'expression sur son visage, considérant son étrange appréhension vis-à-vis de la situation.

\- Salut ! lui lança-t-il gaiement, l'effrayant malgré lui encore un peu plus.

Son air apeuré le déconcerta, mais il lui relança toujours aussi jovialement.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que l'humain devait être terrifié par le démon… Et non l'inverse !

Elle contempla un instant son sourire à première vue ineffaçable, et la douceur de son expression lui permit de calmer ses craintes. Ou du moins, suffisamment pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. Reprenant ses esprits en mains, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir un peu mieux. Elle était toujours sous sa forme originelle, et quelque chose la frappa tout à coup. L'être à ses côtés n'avait pas peur d'elle. Toujours pas. Il se contentait de la regarder avec patience et gentillesse, comme s'il regardait un égal. Ce sentiment d'être acceptée la bouleversa totalement, elle, qui avait toujours été considérée comme un objet par les autres démons… Elle avait même l'impression qu'une telle considération était anormale, illégitime...

Une petite idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, celle qui pourrait peut-être légitimer un peu plus cette _égalité._ Elle hésita un peu à la mettre en oeuvre, mais se ravisa en considérant à nouveau le faciès affable du vert.

Elle se concentra et rétracta ses membres démoniaques, lui permettant de se _déguiser_. Ses cornes, ses oreilles plumeuses, ses écailles, ses griffes, ses ailes et sa queue… Tous disparurent et ses yeux devinrent bleus. A présent, elle était comme lui. Plus personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bah ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que les Démons étaient capables de faire ça !

Ravie de sa réaction surprise mais sincèrement admirative, et se sentit plus à l'aise et tâcha d'articuler quelques mots pour lui répondre. Ils furent détachés et hésitants, témoignant d'un manque évident de pratique. Après tout, les seuls sons qui franchissaient d'ordinaire sa bouche étaient des râles et des hurlements d'agonie.

\- Apparemment certains… Certains en sont capables... articula-t-elle difficilement, toutefois fière d'avoir échangé pour la première fois une phrase avec quelqu'un.

Il resta septique un instant comme s'il l'avait cru muette et découvrait tout juste qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il analysa sa petite voix fluette, avant de finalement retrouver son entrain.

\- Ah oui, au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure ! C'est quand même grâce à toi qu'on a pu s'en sortir !

L'Arme mit du temps à interpréter ses phrases, bloquant sur leur improbable signification. Puis quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, son visage se décomposa. Comment ça, c'était grâce à _elle_ qu'ils avaient pu s'enfuir ?

Aussitôt, elle s'accrocha à ses souvenirs de leur fuite, tachant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en en recollant les morceaux... Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : ils semblaient irrécupérables. Elle avait dû tout oublier comme à chaque Nouvelle Lune, car tout ce qu'elle arrivait à arracher de sa mémoire était le moment où elle enfonçait ses crocs dans le cou du jeune homme… Après, c'était une succession de sensations, d'impression brèves, puis le trou noir total. Qu'est-ce que qui avait bien pu se passer pendant _sa perte de conscience ?_

Elle s'apprêta à lui demander _,_ mais _s_ es fines oreilles de démon perçurent tout à coup un bruit sourd et lointain qui résonna à travers le grand espace autour d'elle. Elle était habituée au son machinal que faisait le canon d'Ethernano en se déployant dans sa cellule pour la foudroyer, alors elle comprit immédiatement que les bruits qui se rapprochaient étaient d'origine mécanique. Elle se releva précipitamment, cherchant leur origine tandis qu'une profonde angoisse naissait dans son ventre et que ses muscles se tendaient pas automatisme, inconsciemment prêts à recevoir une décharge. Le garçon se redressa à son tour en ne comprenant pas ce soudain affolement, mais ses oreilles humaines n'étaient pas en mesure de discerner ce que, elle, était capable de percevoir avec précocité et précision.

Désormais debout, l'Arme remarqua alors quelque chose au sol, juste en face d'eux : deux lignes parallèles en métal passaient devant eux et partaient aussi loin qu'elle pouvait les voir à travers cette salle infinie. Elle distingua au loin une traînée blanche qui flottait dans l'air, semblable à la chose blanche et difforme qui se promenait sur le plafond tout à l'heure et qu'elle avait vainement essayé d'attraper.

\- Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! annonça l'humain. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre ! Quand on a commencé à s'enfuir, tu t'es évanouie et j'ai réussi à nous éloigner de cette espèce de forteresse souterraine. J'ai pu retrouver le chemin qui mène à cette voie ferrée, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à faire jour, j'ai eu peur que les Démons réalisent notre fuite et nous retrouvent avant qu'on arrive à embarquer pour s'enfuir suffisamment loin d'ici... D'ailleurs, c'est dingue que les Démons existent en fait bels et bien, et surtout qu'ils vivent ici, à la frontière d'Earthland ! Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait au-delà des Montagnes de Pergrande, si elles étaient vraiment les limites du monde… Mais maintenant que je sais, je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'en vanter !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant le reste de sa discours dont elle n'avait pas saisit tout le sens, certains mots lui étant étrangers.

Elle était surtout plus détendue en comprenant que la chose qui leur fonçait droit dessus n'était pas dangereuse.

\- Quelle question… C'est un train !

 _« Un train… Alors c'est ça, cette chose blanche ? »_

Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle se rendit rapidement compte que le _train_ était en fait une énorme machine, avançant à vive allure, crachant la chose blanche et difforme d'un cylindre posé sur sa tête.

Pas dangereux, hein ? Elle avait encore un peu de mal à y croire…

Elle regarda à nouveaux les deux lignes parallèles au sol, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait en quelque sorte de la trajectoire de l'engin. La machine se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, grandissant à vue d'œil, alors que l'Arme sentait son ventre se nouer sous l'appréhension, instinctivement sur ses gardes face à cette forme mouvante inconnue. Arrivée à quelques mètres, le son qu'elle produisit devint une véritable cacophonie puis elle passa devant eux, balayant la poussière sur le sol d'une puissante rafale.

L'Arme fut effrayée sans trop savoir pourquoi par toute cette masse en mouvement et ne put retenir un cri de surprise – bien que le vacarme, désormais assourdissant, le masqua complètement. Elle eut rapidement mal à la tête, ses oreilles étant trop sensibles à cause de son existence passée dans le silence, et elle serra les dents pour mieux se concentrer sur les images que ses yeux lui envoyaient. Là aussi, elle fut étonnée. Cette chose était démesurée ! Sa hauteur l'impressionnait autant que sa longueur. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel !

Le garçon lui cria des ordres et elle en déduisit qu'il comptait monter dessus. L'idée lui parut aberrante, mais elle l'écouta. Quelque chose naissait à son égard, lui affirmant qu'elle pouvait lui obéir sans crainte, qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui aveuglément… C'était merveilleux : de la confiance.

Il se mit à courir le long de la machine, et elle l'imita rapidement, préférant le suivre plutôt que de rester plantée là à regarder ce qu'il comptait faire.

L'impulsion qu'elle donna à ses muscles pour élancer son corps vers l'avant fut un vrai régal. Pour la première fois, ses mouvements n'étaient pas entravés. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait bouger sans qu'une force à ses poignets la freine et la contienne. Pour la première fois, elle sentait ses muscles se mouvoir autant qu'il leur était permis.

Et ce fut seulement à partir de ce moment qu'elle commença vraiment à comprendre ce que _libre_ signifiait.

Le vert la devança et s'accrocha à l'un des wagons dont la porte était à moitié fermée, révélant un container de marchandise vide, puis il se hissa dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter à son tour et considérant son geste, elle la saisit avec un curieux sentiment de bonheur et de sureté.

Elle grimpa à son tour et s'installa, perturbée de sentir le sol bouger sous ses pieds. L'humain essaya de refermer la porte mais cette dernière était cassée et il ne parvint pas à la refermer complètement, au grand bonheur de l'Arme qui regarda avec captivation le paysage défiler follement devant elle. Le souffle du vent qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture lui parut progressivement de moins en moins puissant, puis elle s'y habitua finalement jusqu'à l'oublier, seul le bruit du moteur continuant de se faire entendre comme bruit de fond.

Ravi de retrouver un environnement bien moins menaçant, le garçon s'assit en soupirant de soulagement, ce qui incita la petite démone déguisée en humain à en faire de même. Elle était un peu perdue par toutes ces nouveautés, mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'en plaindre.

Le train frôla ainsi sans le savoir la frontière du Pays Interdit, où les Démons de Telum, qui s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur service, s'affolaient de constater que les portes du donjon avait été forcée.

Et que leur Arme avait disparue.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre °w°

L'Arme arrive donc à Earthland ! Elle risque d'être pas mal dépaysée par rapport aux quatre murs de sa cellule. Et concernant son évasion, oui, je vous laisse dans le flou… Et c'est normal :P Quelque chose s'est passé après qu'elle l'ait mordu… Un truc improbable, mais dont on n'entendra pas parler de si tôt, alors tachez de ne pas l'oublier ! :D

Plein de bisooooooous !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Pandémonium

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Il est un peu spécial car vous allez découvrir un autre point de vue !

Gros bisous à _christel300595_ pour le follow/fave :)

 _ **Guest**_ : Voilà la suite ! ^u^ Désolée elle a été longue à sortir : je galère un peu avec l'école en ce moment, les temps libres se font rares...

Bonne lecture :3

.

 _Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre IV : Pandémonium**

Au commencement, Earthland était une terre stérile. Il avait fallu des millénaires avant que la vie y apparaisse, et plus encore avant que les humains en deviennent l'espèce dominante.

Il en valait de même pour Septentrion : avant d'être le monde souterrain qu'il était aujourd'hui, il avait été un volcan massif impropre à la vie. Puis il avait fini par s'éteindre, le magma s'était retiré et avait ainsi laissé place à d'innombrables galeries : les éruptions avaient progressivement entamé la roche et créé un vaste réseau complexe de tunnels. Une fois vide, les anciens réservoirs s'étaient transformés en véritables plaines souterraines, dont les entrailles avaient été peu à peu colonisées par les Démons.

Le Pandémonium prenait place dans l'ancienne chambre magmatique, et donc au cœur du volcan. Pour y accéder, il fallait emprunter les anciens tunnels de lave et descendre dans les profondeurs du Pays Interdit, ce qui prenait parfois de très longues heures de voyage, voire des journées. Cependant, l'ancienne cheminée principale, qui descendait à pic jusqu'à la chambre magmatique, était bien assez grande pour que l'on puisse y circuler en volant, ce qui permettait de réduire considérablement le temps d'un trajet lorsque l'on devait s'y rendre… Mais encore fallait-il avoir des ailes.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Maúrnan.

Dès qu'on avait découvert que l'Arme avait disparu, un démon messager s'était immédiatement rendu au Pandémonium pour en informer le Roi. Suite à cela, le monstre à la queue cassée avait reçu une convocation dont le motif n'était pas précisé mais il n'en avait pas besoin : il ne pouvait refuser un ordre de son Roi.

Il fallut au gardien une longue et pénible journée de marche pour enfin atteindre la chambre magmatique. La galerie souterraine qu'il avait empruntée déboucha tout à coup sur cette salle démesurée dont le plafond vertigineux s'élevait à plusieurs kilomètres de hauteur. La voute était percée en un trou béant – l'ancienne cheminée – par lequel s'échappait un faible rayon de lumière provenant de la surface qui éclairait le centre du foyer. Malgré la distance, on pouvait apercevoir des êtres ailés qui allaient et venaient par cette ouverture, majoritairement des informateurs destinés à tenir au courant le Tyran des récents évènements étant donné qu'il ne quittait presque jamais sa demeure.

L'immensité des lieux offrait un paysage souterrain unique : une vaste plaine déserte et rocailleuse s'étendait à travers la salle, et un chemin sinueux y zigzaguait, menant jusqu'au château. Maúrnan s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, trop vieux pour ce genre de voyage à l'improviste, et suivit des yeux le route jusqu'à sa destination.

Il était là, superbe : le Pandémonium.

C'était une merveille architecturale, destinée à refléter la gloire du souverain. Taillés dans des roches volcaniques, ses remparts noirs s'élevaient fièrement et dominaient la prairie rocheuse qui l'entourait. La pierre sombre reflétait les faibles rayons de soleil qui pénétraient par la cheminée et renvoyaient des éclats multicolores sous certains angles lumineux. Deux tours massives surplombaient le tout, et entre elles prenait place un énorme dôme dont on devinait sans mal l'immense travail qu'avait nécessité la construction de sa coupole. Cette dernière était ornée d'or et de pierres précieuses, vantant les richesses dont regorgeaient les entrailles de ce monde souterrain.

Il émanait quelque chose d'incroyablement malsain de cet endroit, même pour un être démoniaque comme lui. Une énergie noire qui s'infiltrait dans le corps et donnait des frissons.

Des statues de démons avaient été sculptées le long du sentier qui menait au château, et alors qu'il l'empruntait, Maúrnan se demanda quelques instants s'il ne s'agissait pas de véritables monstres figés dans la pierre. Il déglutit en voyant l'expression de souffrance qui parcourait leur visage…

Il s'avança le plus lentement possible vers l'entrée - puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire à reculons. Une dizaine de créatures en armure se tenaient alignées devant l'énorme et unique porte, toutes plus menaçantes les unes que les autres. Qu'elles soient ainsi aux aguets lui parut pourtant bien risible : personne dans ce pays n'était assez fou pour s'opposer à Ham Shatan, encore moins pour s'en prendre à lui, et malgré tout l'accès semblait rudement bien gardé. Les sentinelles commencèrent à grogner en voyant cet étranger s'approcher, mais le visiteur s'empressa de déplier sa convocation marquée par le sceau du Roi. Avec ça, on ne pouvait lui refuser l'accès.

Bien trop rapidement à son goût, les gardes s'écartèrent, les portes s'ouvrirent, et il avala difficilement sa salive en pénétrant dans l'immense hall.

Dès que les portes se refermèrent sur lui, il se sentit immédiatement oppressé et minuscule, voire insignifiant, dans ces lieux démesurés à l'atmosphère écrasante. Pas très sûr de lui, il s'avança et s'engouffra dans un long couloir qui étonnement, se révéla être très animé.

Le Pandémonium portait bien son nom. Les sujets du Roi envahissaient les grands couloirs pour les arpenter dans tous les sens possibles. Les salles grouillaient de monstres de toutes les tailles et races, griffes ou tentacules sorties et prêtes à massacrer l'intrus qui empiéterait sur leur territoire et les empêcherait de mener à bien leurs tâches. Une odeur de sang imprégnait les murs et le gardien s'interrogea sur la couleur rouge des tapisseries…

Complètement perdu et perplexe de réaliser que personne ne venait à sa rencontre pour le conduire au Roi, il comprit qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul et il prit le risque de demander son chemin aux monstres passants. Trop affairés, tous l'ignorèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il précise avoir été convoqué par le maitre des lieux. On lui pointa aussitôt une direction à prendre.

Il reprit donc sa route et emprunta un nouveau dédale de couloirs toujours aussi encombrés et anarchique, se frayant un chemin à travers cette véritable marée démoniaque. Il avait la désagréable impression de nager à contrecourant dans une rivière…

Puis tout à coup, le mouvement cessa brusquement et les monstres se figèrent sur place, comme si tous avaient été alertés par quelque chose… Ou la venue de quelqu'un.

Surpris par ce calme soudain, Maúrnan s'arrêta lui aussi, regardant autour de lui les Démons se retirer vers les murs pour libérer le passage. Voyant les créatures qui l'entouraient poser un genou à terre et baisser les yeux, le gardien n'hésita pas à faire de même et se rangea avant de fixer le sol avec appréhension. Il jeta quelques regards en coin et constata que tous semblaient prendre une posture de soumission. Les couloirs étaient devenus incroyablement silencieux, respectueux, et bientôt, le son d'une démarche résonna et se rapprocha.

L'aura de l'arrivant était intense, sa présence presque palpable. L'être qui s'avançait devait avoir une grande importance pour mériter une telle démonstration d'obédience, et Maúrnan se persuada un instant qu'il s'agissait du Roi. Il hésita à relever les yeux pour combler sa curiosité, mais en le voyant essayer de redresser la tête, son voisin lui donna un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre. De toute façon, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ham Shatan quand il discerna malgré ses yeux baissés une silhouette blanche, se mouvant élégamment entre les formes inclinées qui lui formaient une haie d'honneur. Elle passa calmement devant lui, et il lui sembla percevoir l'espace d'un instant le fredonnement d'une douce mélodie qui lui envoûta l'esprit .

Quand la présence disparut finalement à l'autre bout de l'allée, tous se relevèrent et reprirent leur travail comme si de rien n'était, apparemment habitués à cette manœuvre.

 _« Je me demande qui ça pouvait bien être… »_ songea le gardien en voyant une petite plume au blanc immaculé virevolter dans l'air avant de se poser sur le passage qu'avait emprunté la créature.

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, la bête qui lui avait donné le coup de coude le renseigna d'une voix rauque, ayant apparemment comprit que le démon à la queue cassée n'était pas familier au Pandémonium et ses règles.

\- C'était Leucosie, un des membres du Conseil. Il parait qu'elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais le Roi tient strictement à ce que personne ne la regarde. Il a beau n'aimer personne, je me demande s'il est vraiment indifférent à son charme pour nous interdire ainsi de poser nos yeux sur elle…

Il resta quelques secondes à fixer le bout du couloir par lequel s'était volatilisée la dénommée _Leucosie_ , intrigué par cet être chantant… Puis il se souvenu finalement pourquoi il était ici.

Après de longues minutes à rechercher l'endroit où il devait se rendre, il parvint finalement à trouver la salle qui prenait depuis l'extérieur une forme de dôme. La porte était gardée par deux créatures en armure, semblables à celles de l'entrée. Maúrnan s'arrêta un peu avant de les aborder, histoire de souffler un coup et de s'éclaircir les idées, sachant ce qu'il l'attendait. Puis enfin, après un petit moment de préparation mentale, il s'avança vers les deux monstres armés et leur montra sa convocation. Ils lui ouvrirent la lourde porte et ses imposants battant se refermèrent derrière lui.

C'était dans cette pièce à l'importance majeure que le Roi convoquait le Conseil Démoniaque pour mettre au point des stratégies de guerre. C'était là qu'était apparue l'idée de la conception de l'Arme, là que les membres du Conseil lui avait donné le jour grâce au Nodecem, là qu'avait été fondé Telum… C'était une pièce dont peu de personne avait le privilège d'entrer. Mais en cette heure, le gardien ne trouvait aucun honneur à y mettre les pieds.

La salle était gigantesque, immense, mais les quelques torches qui l'illuminaient ne suffisaient pas à l'éclairer entièrement et la profondeur du dôme baignait dans les ténèbres. Cette masse sombre et dominante oppressait l'atmosphère malgré la grandeur des lieux et ne rassurait pas beaucoup le visiteur.

Au centre de la pièce trônait une imposante table ronde de fer forgé où dix chaises y étaient rangées. L'ambiance était pesante, comme occupée par une multitude d'auras… Et pourtant il n'y en avait qu'une seule, envahissant la salle par sa virulence.

Celle de Ham Shatan.

Il était assis nonchalamment sur l'une des chaises et scrutait une mappemonde d'Earthland, déroulée face à lui sur la table. Son visage anguleux était impassible, et cette absence de démonstration émotionnelle était horriblement dérangeante, le rendant illisible et donc imprévisible. Sa tête était ornée d'un magnifique bijou dont la couleur bleutée ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature : des cristaux de Lacrima, des particules d'Ethernano concentrées et solidifiées… Probablement choisi en signe de victoire sur les Hommes.

Sa queue ornée de pointes s'agitait doucement à ses pieds. Il avait déployé ses ailes, renonçant à s'y draper puisqu'il avait ici largement la place de les étendre. Maúrnan observa donc pour la première fois que d'épaisses écailles noires et rouges recouvraient son torse en formant une carapace à la manière d'une armure, et elles laissaient deviner que ses capacités défensives étaient imparables. Enfin presque : une énorme cicatrice parcourait l'une de ses plaques pectorales, héritage du combat avec Malphas, l'ancien Roi dont il avait pris la place… Affrontements qui s'était conclu par la mort de ce dernier et qui lui avait permis d'accéder au pouvoir.

Ses ailes quant à elles, étaient tout simplement impressionnantes : ainsi déployées, elles révélaient leur incroyable envergure qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce, ce qui ne contribuait qu'à rendre leur propriétaire encore plus imposant et intimidant. Elles étaient posées paresseusement sur le sol, probablement pour soulager son porteur de leur poids et en y regardant de plus près, il n'y en avait en fait pas deux, mais quatre : la deuxième paire d'ailes semblait s'emboîter dans la première et donnait une impression troublante de relief. Membraneuses comme celles d'une chauve-souris, elles étaient d'un noir profond mais leur extrémité était d'un superbe dégradé de rouge… Couleur qui ressortait beaucoup sur son anatomie et qui s'accordait avec ses yeux à la couleur rubiconde, brillants comme deux braises.

Voyant ainsi son Roi dans toute sa splendeur, la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'il avait beaucoup cédé de son ADN à l'Arme en achevant le Nodecem, surtout en pensant aux six ailes de cette dernière, savant mélange d'ailes membraneuses et plumeuses, noires et blanches…

Et il devina aussitôt l'identité de la deuxième créature qui avait aidé Ham Shatan à achever le sortilège.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation quand son souverain redressa finalement la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait bien vu. Le gardien sursauta aussitôt et s'inclina le plus respectueusement possible devant lui. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le rencontrait en face, mais le contexte était bien différent. D'autant plus qu'il savait très bien pourquoi il avait été convoqué.

\- Eh bien… On s'est égaré en chemin ? Je pensais que tu ne viendrais finalement pas m'honorer de ta présence… souffla Ham Shatan d'un air ouvertement hypocrite.

Son cœur accéléra en entendant cette voix sifflante comme un serpent qui éveilla des frissons le long de son dos. L'air indifférent qu'abordait le Tyran l'insupportait car il savait que la situation était critique : il avait l'impression d'être face à une bombe à retardement et que sa fureur pouvait éclater à tout instant.

Il hocha la tête pour affirmer les paroles de son Roi, trouvant finalement le courage de prendre la parole.

\- Oui Mon Seigneur...

\- ...Et tu es en retard.

Maurnan déglutit face à l'inflexion irritée de sa voix puissante, sentant la peur envahir son corps. Il aurait voulu se défendre en avançant le fait que le voyage pour venir avait été long et qu'il ne connaissait pas les couloirs du Pandémonium, mais il savait déjà que son interlocuteur n'en aurait rien à cirer. Il se contenta donc de s'excuser humblement.

\- Oui Mon Seigneur… J'en suis navré.

\- Tu es navré ? Ça, je l'espère bien !

A ses mots, le Tyran se redressa et quitta la table où il était accoudé, la contournant pour se rapprocher du visiteur d'une démarche calme mais pas moins menaçante. Face à cette impressionnante figure, ce dernier eut soudain la brusque envie de reculer pour s'enfuir la queue entre les pattes, son instinct de survie lui hurlant de quitter cet endroit. Ham Shatan s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui, et Maúrnan constata qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il en avait l'air. Ses ailes, qu'il venait de ramener contre lui sans pour autant les replier pour s'en envelopper, lui donnait encore plus une impression de massivité.

\- As-tu entendus les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il avec un ton faussement interrogateur. Il paraît que _mon_ Arme, _ma_ plus grande réussite, _ma_ plus grande fierté, a mystérieusement disparue la nuit dernière... Et cela durant _ton_ service.

L'accusation tomba sans même avoir été prononcée, et le concerné comprit que sa vie se jouait peut être sur ses mots, alors il décida de se montrer un peu plus bavard malgré la terreur qui lui nouait les entrailles.

\- Ce… C'était la Nouvelle Lune, Mon Seigneur. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé car il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs et…

\- Oui, je suis au courant ! l'interrompit son souverain, agacé.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, l'air songeur.

\- Que ce soit ses chaines, sa prison… Tout l'environnement de l'Arme avait été conçu pour elle, pour la contenir et malgré cela, elle est parvenue à s'en libérer. Elle n'a jamais quitté sa cellule, mais elle a pourtant réussi à trouver son chemin à travers le donjon qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer avant...

Il s'arrêta un instant, faisant mine de se rappeler d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

\- Oh ! Et il paraît que du sang frais d'humain a été retrouvé dans sa cellule… Voilà qui est assez troublant, tu ne crois pas ?

Le gardien avala sa salive bruyamment. Le jeune garçon qu'il avait ramené avait été découvert en train de vagabonder tout près de la frontière de Septentrion, alors que des monstres étaient en train de pomper les particules de magie présentes dans l'air et qui allaient leur permettre de concevoir des rayons d'Ethernano. Comme il les avait vus faire leur sale besogne, ils l'avaient assommé puis amené dans le donjon – puisque c'était la structure la plus proche du royaume - en cherchant le moyen de le supprimer pour que personne ne découvre ce qu'ils faisaient sur Earthland. Maúrnan avait décidé à ce moment-là de le fournir en pâture à l'Arme, mais il n'avait cependant pas demandé l'accord du Roi pour faire cela. Car il était vrai que si son rôle était de l'entretenir, il n'en était pas le propriétaire.

\- Maúrnan... Saurais-tu au courant de choses que j'ignore ? Il serait tout de même bien dommage que quelque chose se passant dans mon propre pays me soit inconnu…

Ce dernier se raidit. Si Ham Shatan était bel et bien au courant et n'usait en fait pas d'hypocrisie, alors il risquait gros à lui mentir. Très gros puisque le mensonge était immédiatement puni de mort. Il préféra donc faire le choix le plus prudent et il avoua.

\- Un humain avait repéré l'équipe de pompage aux abords de la frontière et il fallait le supprimer. L'Arme est largement en âge de tuer maintenant, donc il s'agissait d'une solution comme une autre pour le faire disparaitre... Et puis, c'était une mort utile : elle devait bien faire couler son premier sang un jour...

\- Et qui en a décidé ? Qui a décidé de modifier ainsi le rythme de vie de _mon_ Arme ? De _ma_ possession ?

Son ton glacial le fit déglutir de nouveau.

\- Moi, Mon Seigneur... admit-il à contrecœur.

\- Toi...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'hypocrisie cessa, que l'impassibilité du Tyran tomba et qu'enfin, sa colère éclata. Les traits de son faciès se tirèrent, son regard devint furieux et il abandonna son immobilité pour s'avancer de nouveau, réduisant considérablement la distance entre eux deux. Maúrnan sentit son corps trembler et cette fois, il recula carrément, cherchant instinctivement à ne pas entrer dans le rayon d'action de l'être qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

\- Tu as _osé_ ! Tu as délibérément fais passer un de ces maudits humain sur _mon_ territoire et tu l'as offert à _mon_ Arme sans même avoir obtenu _mon_ autorisation ! grogna-t-il, menaçant. Il me semble qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Septentrion m'appartient et que c'est _moi_ qui prends les décisions ! Et j'imagine que dans ta merveilleuse initiative, tu n'as absolument pas pris en compte le fait que cet humain était peut-être un mage : une menace aussi infime soit-elle, mais suffisante pour nous causer du tort !

Son interlocuteur écarquilla ses yeux fauves : il n'avait en effet pas du tout pensé à cela. L'expression de Ham Shatan changea alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours plus de lui, devenant tout à coup beaucoup plus bestiale. Il retroussa ses lèvres et dévoila ses canines redoutablement pointues, lui montrant qu'il avait la capacité de l'égorger d'un mouvement de machoire. La panique eut raison du gardien quand ce dernier sentit dans son dos quelque chose de dur et froid, acculé contre un des murs de la salle. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, tremblotant et les yeux écarquillés par la terreur alors que le Roi se postait face à lui, le rendant dans l'incapacité de fuir. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité et Maúrnan prit alors conscience de son insignifiance face à cet être à la puissance dévastatrice. Il avait beau avoir perdu de sa force en fournissant sa propre énergie vitale au Nodecem pour achever l'Arme, il était encore assez puissant pour posséder le statut de catastrophe naturelle.

Mû par sa volonté de vivre, il renonça alors à toute forme d'excuse et tenta de se défendre d'une voix chevrotante et suppliante.

\- Mais Mon Seigneur, il n'a utilisé aucune magie lorsqu'on l'a capturé ! Il s'est défendu, certes, mais même s'il a fait preuve d'une grande force, il aurait au moins utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se défendre s'il avait été un mage !

Grand silence dans l'immense salle. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent tandis que le démon à la queue cassée retenait sa respiration et redoutait à chaque instant de se faire étriper… Puis chose inattendue, le Roi perdit sa hargne ainsi que l'expression féroce qui parcourait son visage pour retrouver son impassibilité, et la tension redescendit. Au plus grand étonnement du gardien – et à son plus grand soulagement –, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit la table d'un air las. Il promena un doigt griffu sur la carte d'Earthland avant de s'exprimer d'un air pensif.

\- Quand j'ai accédé au pouvoir, j'ai envoyé des espions un peu partout sur Earthland afin d'en savoir plus sur les hommes et leurs fichues Magies. Et pour ta gouverne, sache qu'elles ne sont pas toutes offensives, certaines sont même invisibles. Un humain peut très bien être mage mais ne pas en avoir l'air. L'environnement de l'Arme a été conçu proportionnellement à sa force, pour y résister, donc il était impossible qu'elle ait pu s'enfuir sans une aide extérieure. Un simple humain aurait été trop faible pour ainsi bouleverser l'équilibre de sa cellule, il s'agissait donc forcément d'un mage. Et même si je n'arrive pas à expliquer comment, il a participé d'une manière ou d'une autre à son évasion. Et maintenant, _mon_ Arme, _ma_ _si précieuse_ Arme, se trouve en liberté alors qu'elle n'est même pas totalement achevée…

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent presque avec chagrin. Maúrnan se redressa, encore perturbé par ce changement radical d'humeur mais il profita de l'apaisement de l'atmosphère pour essayer de rattraper son cas en cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule issue qui lui serait favorable malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- De toute façon, qu'il soit mage ou non, elle l'a forcément tué… C'était la Nouvelle Lune, et elle n'était à ce moment-là rien d'autre qu'une abomination poussée par des instincts de tueur !

Le Roi l'interrompit sèchement, se fichant bien du sort de l'humain mais de celui de sa _création_.

\- Là n'est pas le problème ! L'Arme est désormais lâchée sur Earthland, et il est bien trop tôt ! Nouvelle Lune ou pas, elle ne demeure qu'une simple _bête_ , elle n'est pas capable de raisonner intelligemment… Et elle est encore trop jeune, trop fragile pour accomplir sa tâche ! Si les Conseils Magiques prennent conscience de son existence et décident de la neutraliser, elle n'aura pas la force et la ruse pour rivaliser ! Et ma vengeance sera perdue !

A la mention de « simple bête », le gardien nia pensivement ce fait. A cause de lui et de sa manie à parler tout seul, elle avait acquis une grande intelligence… Et il se demanda s'il ne serait pas temps d'avouer cela.

Mais quand il réalisa qu'il s'apprêterait à dire à son souverain que l'être en lequel il avait placé tous ses espoirs de revanche n'était pas la créature sans âme qu'il avait exigée, il se ravisa : l'Arme était maligne, elle savait parler, elle pouvait se transformer en humain… Et elle avait toutes les raisons de se retourner contre ceux qui l'avaient conçu.

Avouer cela ne servirait qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus et il tenait à sa vie plus qu'aux ambitions d'un autre, même si cet autre était son Roi… Alors à la place, il enterra ce secret et chercha plutôt à rasséréner son interlocuteur en prononçant des choses plaisantes. Et éventuellement, obtenir une chance de rattraper son erreur et donc de rester en vie.

\- Mais cela ne fait qu'une journée qu'elle s'est enfuie, Mon Seigneur ! Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin : elle ne sait pas voler et ne risque donc pas de trop s'aventurer sur les terres d'Earthland. Au moins nous la repèrerons facilement puisque ses instincts la pousseront à massacrer les habitants du village le plus proche. Il nous suffira de la recapturer et les Conseils Magiques n'auront pas le temps de s'en mêler, ni même d'avoir vent de cette histoire. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

Comme s'il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre, Ham Shatan redressa son regard de la mappemonde et lui présenta un visage indéchiffrable.

\- Et qui donc ira la chercher ? Qui me ramènera _mon_ Arme ?

Maúrnan prit aussitôt une allure plus fière et droite, déterminé à regagner sa confiance afin de rester plus longtemps en vie. Lui seul savait que l'Arme était intelligente, et il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui la retrouve et la ramène s'il ne voulait pas que ce secret soit découvert. Il s'imagina déjà reprendre son poste de gardien et cette fois, cesser tout monologue. Il se promit de tout faire pour isoler l'Arme au mieux et la priver de tout ce qui pourrait stimuler son esprit. Ce serait long, mais au bout de plusieurs années à vivre ainsi, elle finirait bien par devenir folle de sa propre solitude et perdre son intelligence. Tout cela serait du passé, et il coulerait des jours heureux.

Il parla alors d'une voix décidée.

\- Moi, Mon Seigneur ! Je m'y engage corps et âme ! Je vous ramènerai l'Arme !

\- Toi ?

Un sourire mauvais étira soudainement les lèvres du Tyran, et incapable de dire si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, le gardien se tut jusqu'à ce qu'un rire moqueur résonne dans la vaste salle et brise le silence… Mais ce n'était ni le sien, ni celui du Roi.

\- Haha tu rêves ! Redescend sur terre, vieux débris ! s'amusa une voix gutturale.

D'entre les ombres d'un recoin de la pièce, un être s'avança avec un sourire carnassier, apparemment spectateur de leur échange depuis le début. Surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, le démon à la queue cassée étudia rapidement cette créature bien plus jeune que lui, mais dont la carrure laissait deviner qu'elle était également bien plus puissante.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha d'eux et plus encore de Maúrnan, lui lançant un regard hautain et calculateur par lequel il répondit d'un froncement de sourcil. D'où il sortait, lui ?

Devinant son interrogation, Ham Shatan désigna alors l'arrivant d'un geste de main gracieux.

\- Je te présente Raika, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs espions. Il se trouve qu'il est arrivé un peu plus tôt pour réclamer l'honneur de me ramener l'Arme… Et il s'y est dévoué corps et âme avant toi.

Le gardien se sentit tomber de haut, de très haut, quand il vit l'issue de la conversation... Car il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait piégé : s'il n'avait pas répondu à sa convocation, il aurait été mis à mort. S'il n'avait pas proposé d'aller chercher l'Arme et donc de rattraper ses fautes, on l'aurait tué également. Et en venant de se proposer pour cette mission, il venait sans le savoir de défier Raika pour prétendre à la tâche à laquelle il était assigné.

En le convoquant, le Roi savait donc déjà ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il avait simplement voulu savoir vers quelle mort il foncerait tête baissée.

\- Ce sera un travail d'une grande responsabilité, renchérit le Tyran en souriant toujours. Toutefois, notre système hiérarchique est clair : chacun a sa place, et si on veut celle d'un autre, il faut la mériter. Tu as prétendu à celle de Raika, alors prouve-moi que tu la mérites. Tout comme j'ai combattu l'ancien Roi pour démontrer que j'étais digne de prendre son titre, bat toi et prouve à ton adversaire ta valeur !

Ses paroles tranchèrent comme une lame tranchait la chair. À l'évocation de Malphas, Maúrnan comprit qu'il était définitivement condamné. Il était devenu bien trop vieux pour ce genre de combat, mais il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Dans tous les cas il fonçait vers sa propre fin, mais se battre était la seule possibilité, aussi infime était-elle, de s'en sortir vainqueur et vivant.

Le dénommé Raika s'esclaffa en lisant le désespoir sur son visage, et il s'avança pour le narguer d'un signe de main. Un bref éclair serpenta entre ses doigts, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent avant qu'une langue ne s'y promène d'un geste gourmand.

\- Aller, vieille loque ! Fais-nous voir ce que tu vaux ! l'invita-t-il dans ce qui serait sa dernière danse macabre.

.

* * *

Fin du 4ème chapitre !

Voilà pour cette virée à Septentrion et une petite visite du Pandémonium ! Maúrnan n'est donc plus de la partie, entrainant avec lui le secret de l'intelligence de l'Arme, et un nouveau personnage fait son apparition : Raika. Un démon au pouvoir électrique ? Voilà qui est intéressant pour la suite ^u^

Je vous ai également livré l'identité de la deuxième créature qui a aidé Ham Shatan à achever le Nodecem… A moins que contrairement à Maúrnan, vous n'ayez pas deviné ;)

En tout cas, on se retrouve la prochaine fois avec l'Arme, qui est désormais libre comme l'air !

Plein de bisous les gens ! :)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Zéphyr

Et voici le 5ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

L'Arme débarque donc sur Earthland, dans un monde qui lui est parfaitement inconnu… Ses perspectives d'avenir risquent de pas mal changer ! M'enfin, je vais vous laisser découvrir tout ça par vous-même… :)

 _ **Guest**_ : Eh oui, c'est fort probable ;) Moi aussi je préfère Raika à Raiden… Bon, ben je crois que je vais changer à nouveau le nom X)

Bonne lecture !

.

 _Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre V : Zéphyr**

Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le wagon de marchandises vide. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte cassée, l'Arme regardait pensivement le paysage défiler à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle avait du mal à s'accommoder à la luminosité de ce monde qui n'était pas souterrain, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se faire à la caresse du vent sur sa peau… Mais toutes ces étrangetés ne lui faisaient plus peur.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert était là, assis face à elle. Sa simple présence la rassurait, la mettait en confiance et lui permettait d'accepter plus facilement toutes les nouveautés qu'elle rencontrait. Son regard la couvrait avec douceur alors qu'il avait pourtant conscience de ses origines démoniaques.

Il ne savait après tout rien d'elle, tout comme elle ne savait absolument rien de lui. Mais ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps de comprendre l'un de l'autre leur suffisait amplement pour le moment.

Ce fut l'Arme qui ouvrit le dialogue en premier. En regardant dehors, elle avait vu au loin une imposante silhouette, seule dans la plaine que le train traversait, et elle s'était inquiétée de cette forme. Assez surpris, l'humain lui avait alors expliqué ce qu'était un arbre, mais quand elle commença à s'enquérir du nom de tout ce qui passait devant ses yeux, il comprit quelque chose qui le désola : la petite démone face à lui n'avait tout simplement jamais quitté sa prison, et elle découvrait l'extérieur pour la toute première fois. Incrédule, il voulut aussitôt l'interroger à ce sujet, mais il se dit que cela pouvait attendre lorsqu'il remarqua les grands yeux curieux de son interlocutrice qui ne s'arrêtait plus de le questionner.

Il rigola et se prit alors au jeu, nommant tout ce qu'elle montrait du doigt à un rythme assez soutenu. Il lui expliqua ainsi ce qu'était un nuage, un train, un arbre, le ciel, le Soleil, l'horizon… Son vocabulaire s'enrichit et elle fut émerveillée lorsqu'il lui dit que le firmament était sans fin, qu'aucun mur n'existait à partir du moment qu'on était sous le bleu de la voute céleste.

Sa langue se déliât progressivement, et elle s'habituait peu à peu à l'utiliser un peu mieux. Ses phrases se succédaient de plus en plus facilement et elle s'enthousiasmait de pouvoir enfin tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Une vraie conversation. Elle ne se sentait plus comme l'objet que l'on avait fait d'elle et qu'on avait simplement entretenu, mais comme un être vivant à part entière.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentait en _vie_.

L'interrogatoire s'enchaina jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de faire une pause, essoufflée par ses propres questionnements. Cela avait bien fait rire le garçon, et ce dernier avait fini par relancer l'interrogatoire en demandant enfin à son tour pourquoi elle était enfermée dans cette espèce de donjon. Elle-même n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations, cependant elle tenta malgré tout de lui partager ses maigres connaissances.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es un démon qui a été créé artificiellement ?

\- Apparemment… En fait je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur moi, juste qu'on m'a conçu avec l'énergie d'autres démons et quelque chose qui s'appelle le Nodecem, mais j'ignore ce que c'est.

\- Mais pourquoi les Démons fabriqueraient d'autres Démons alors qu'ils peuvent très bien se reproduire ? demanda le vert en fronçant les sourcils.

Son interlocutrice se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Comment lui dire… ?

\- Pour me rendre plus forte. On m'a fabriqué afin que je sois sur mesure à la tâche à laquelle on m'a destinée…

\- Pour faire de toi une esclave ?

Voyant bien qu'il ne devinerait pas, elle décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Pour faire de moi un objet, une arme... Une arme contre les Hommes.

Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux et elle détourna aussitôt les siens pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Elle appréhendait de voir son éternel sourire disparaitre pour céder à une expression de terreur. Elle était tourmentée à l'idée qu'il ne la regarde plus comme un égal, mais comme un monstre… Car c'était bien ce pourquoi elle avait été conçue : pour le détruire lui et les siens.

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle se sentirait incapable de lui en vouloir s'il prenait peur et fuyait loin d'elle.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle replongea vivement ses yeux surpris dans ceux du garçon. Un immense soulagement la traversa en voyant l'expression sereine de son visage, et elle s'attarda sur la sensation de cette main posée gentiment sur elle. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée aux contacts physiques… Mais c'était fou comme ce simple geste pouvait faire du bien !

\- Tu n'es pas leur arme, et encore moins un objet. Sinon, tu n'aurais aucun libre arbitre… Et tu ne m'aurais pas aidé à m'échapper !

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, comme un écho. C'était probablement ceux qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre… Mais étrangement, ils n'arrivèrent pas à la convaincre. Dans la voix du garçon ne résonnait aucune hypocrisie, mais dans son cœur à elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se voir autrement qu'un être artificiel et monstrueux sans origines... Celui qui était enfouis en elle et qui se libérait à chaque nuit de Nouvelle Lune.

Elle hocha cependant la tête en un signe de remerciement, puis elle se souvint justement de leur escapade du donjon. Il y avait un évènement dont la tournure lui avait légèrement échappée…

\- A ce sujet… lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne me souviens de rien… Comment on a fait pour s'enfuir ?

Le garçon bloqua alors sur sa question et il se tendit.

\- Euh… Eh bien… fut sa réponse très instructive.

Elle disait ne pas se souvenir de leur évasion, de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Mais alors… Cela signifiait que lui et lui seul avait été véritablement témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé… Un vrai dilemme se présentait face à lui et il hésita.

Car lui seul avait _vu_. Vu la chose la plus surprenante de probablement toute sa vie.

Il laissa ces exceptionnels souvenirs l'envahir… Et en se les remémorant, il comprit que lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé juste après qu'elle l'ait mordu n'était pas une bonne chose. Ou du moins, elle n'était pas prête pour le savoir. Elle ignorait encore trop de choses sur ce monde pour simplement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était déjà trop grand pour lui, donc pour elle… Le choc serait rude.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas trop moi non plus… mentit alors le garçon en se frottant la tête, faisant mine que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. J'étais affaibli car j'avais perdu du sang, donc j'étais un peu dans les vapes… Je me souviens seulement que c'est grâce à toi !

Lui faisant confiance, elle ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'il lui mentait. Elle fut simplement un peu déçue que personne ne soit en mesure d'expliquer les évènements de la veille, et elle essaya à nouveau d'extraire de sa mémoire une quelconque bribe de ses souvenirs… Mais voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, elle décida de tout simplement mettre cela de côté et ne plus se poser de question.

 _« Après tout, je suis libre maintenant ! »_ songea-t-elle en se délectant du sentiment méconnu pour elle qu'était la joie. _« Le passé est derrière moi, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier ! »_

Mais alors qu'elle profitait du sentiment de bien-être qui baignait son corps, quelques-uns des mots prononcés par le vert vinrent l'interpeller : s'il avait perdu du sang, c'était à cause d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent par automatisme sur le cou de l'humain, recherchant avec culpabilité les traces de morsure dont elle était responsable…

…Sauf qu'ils se posèrent sur une jugulaire parfaite et dénuée de toute blessure.

Paniquée sans même savoir pourquoi, l'Arme sursauta et se redressa en amorçant un mouvement de recul, sous le regard stupéfait du jeune garçon pris de court par cette réaction soudaine.

\- Mais… Mais c'est pas possible ! Ton cou ! Il est… !

Il comprit immédiatement ce qui l'avait ainsi surprise et il sourit en posant machinalement une main sur sa nuque, cherchant à la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal : c'est ma magie, elle me permet de guérir très vite !

Encore un peu secouée par cette vision incroyable mais comprenant peu à peu qu'elle n'impliquait rien de grave, elle se détendit et se rassit en lui demandant curieusement.

\- Ta magie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle se souvenait avoir déjà entendu ce mot là quelque part, probablement de la bouche de Maúrnan, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Quant à son interlocuteur, il se rappela qu'elle avait toujours vécu dans une cellule et il s'empressa de lui expliquer, compréhensif.

\- La Magie est l'incarnation physique de l'esprit. Quand l'esprit d'un organisme se connecte avec le flux spirituel de la nature, l'esprit fait de la magie un produit de cette connexion !

Sa tirade laissa place à un long silence.

\- Heu… J'ai pas compris… souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, sur le coup un peu honteuse de sa propre ignorance.

Il s'esclaffa de bon cœur et elle fit la moue, mais il n'avait pas d'intentions moqueuses alors il tacha de faire plus simple.

\- Je vais rependre depuis le début ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement en levant fièrement le doigt en l'air. Donc, cet endroit s'appelle _Earthland_. Et dans l'air d'Earthland, il y a plein de petites particules que l'on appelle _Ethernano_ …

L'Arme tressaillit légèrement en entendant ce mot bien trop familier, mais elle se retint de faire une remarque pour le laisser terminer ses explications.

\- Tous les êtres vivants les respirent et en possèdent en eux… Mais certains sont capables de les utiliser comme énergie. Cette énergie va alors appliquer la volonté de la personne et prendre une forme. C'est ce procédé qui s'appelle « Magie », et ceux qui l'utilisent se nomme « Mages ».

Elle cogita intensément à tout ça, impressionnée, et un souvenir refit en même temps surface.

 **\- Vu la facilité avec laquelle elle vient d'encaisser l'intensité de ce rayon, elle devrait être capable de contrer sans aucun problème les pouvoirs d'un mage maintenant ! Là n'était pas l'objectif principal, mais il parait logique que la désensibiliser aux particules d'Ethernano la désensibilise également à la Magie… Voilà un bien heureux hasard : d'une pierre, deux coups ! Elle ne craindra ni les Mages Saints, ni l'Aetherion !**

Les paroles de son gardien de cellule résonnèrent enfin avec sens dans son esprit : la nature du rayon avec lequel on l'avait régulièrement foudroyé, la raison de ce traitement qu'on lui avait infligé… Elle avait désormais une réponse.

\- Je crois que les Démons voulaient que je sois insensible à la magie… lui expliqua-t-elle à son tour. Enfin plutôt, ils voulaient que je sois insensible à l'Ethernano. Cela devait me préserver d'une chose qui s'appelle l'Aetherion, sauf qu'apparemment au passage, ça m'a rendu également indifférente aux pouvoirs des Mages…

Parmi ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle remarqua que quelque chose le laissait terriblement septique mais incapable de deviner quoi, elle ne releva pas.

\- Insensible à la magie ? reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je serais curieux de voir ça ! Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas tester car ma magie de guérison ne marche que sur moi-même… Et puis je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc nommé Aetherion…

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- C'est pas grave. De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance ! Tout ça, c'est du passé !

Elle était heureuse qu'au moins il ne lui en veuille pas pour la morsure, et plus encore que cette dernière ait disparu grâce à sa surprenante magie qui lui permettait de se soigner… Mais elle ne sut comment exprimer tout ça. Elle s'habituait peu à peu à ressentir la joie et le bonheur d'être enfin libre et de pouvoir parler avec lui, mais elle n'avait jamais appris à sourire, à rire… Et les muscles de son visage semblaient lutter pour rester neutre malgré ses intonations de voix.

Les séquelles de sa captivité lui sautèrent alors aux yeux, et elle posa spontanément son regard sur les plus visibles d'entre elles : les lourdes menottes à ses poignets. Plusieurs maillons de chaine y étaient encore accrochés et pendaient de ses mains. Visiblement elle les avait arrachées de leur socle en s'enfuyant, mais elle trouvait bizarre qu'elles aient cédé pendant sa fuite, surtout après toutes les fois où elle s'était vainement acharnée dessus…

Une fois de plus, elle se délecta de l'absence d'entraves à ses mouvements. Il n'y avait plus ce poids qui tirait constamment sur ses bras et ainsi sur tout son corps… Mais les menottes continuaient de lui blesser ses poignets.

Suivant son regard, le jeune garçon comprit son problème et il fouilla alors l'une de ses poches. Il en sortit un petit objet noir - une _épingle_ , lui expliqua-t-il – et il se pencha vers elle en lui demandant de lui tendre ses avant-bras, ce qu'elle fit avec confiance. Par des mouvements de main habiles, il glissa l'épingle dans la fente des serrures et après quelques instants à trifouiller leur mécanisme, les entraves tombèrent lourdement sur le sol du wagon.

L'Arme écarquilla grands ses yeux en regardant ses bras, ébahit de ne plus sentir le poids et le contact du métal, comme si on lui retirait une partie d'elle-même ou plutôt un immense fardeau. Néanmoins, les menottes avaient irrité tellement ses poignets que d'horribles plaies saillaient autour de l'articulation. Elle les scruta attentivement, ressentant aussitôt du dégout à l'égard de ces blessures qui même une fois cicatrisée la suivraient à jamais, indéniables preuves de ce qu'elle était et d'où elle venait.

Exposées pour la première fois à l'air libre, les plaies fragiles se mirent légèrement à saigner, et le garçon déchira aussitôt des pans de tissus de son pantalon pour lui faire des bandages primitifs. Un geste apparemment normal pour lui mais elle, qui n'était pas habituée à de telles attentions, fut profondément touchée.

\- Wow, il a une couleur bizarre ton sang ! fit-il en masquant sa surprise par de l'humour tandis qu'il nouait les morceaux de tissu autour des blessures.

Elle opina simplement du chef, pas étonnée par sa remarque. Elle avait toujours trouvé que la teinte de son sang était différente de celui qu'on lui faisait boire… Mais elle avait désormais confirmation que c'était bien le sien qui était étrange.

Ou tout simplement, que son existence entière était une anomalie. Et visiblement, sa transformation en humaine ne changeait pas ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur…

Il termina de bander ses bras sous son regard attentif, et une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se risqua à poser ses mains sur les siennes, prenant pour la première fois l'initiative de le toucher.

\- Merci… dit-elle, éternellement reconnaissance. Merci pour tout…

Ne fuyant visiblement pas son contact, il serra ses mains dans les siennes et lui refit l'un de ses merveilleux sourires dont il avait le secret. Elle s'habitua un peu plus à toutes ces chaleureuses expressions qui ne lui étaient pas familières.

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te remercier ! C'est toi qui nous as sauvés… Même si aucun de nous ne s'en _souvient_ ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux, bien que légèrement gêné en songeant à son mensonge.

Ils continuèrent de se dévisager amicalement, et soudain le vert réalisa quelque chose.

\- Hey au fait ! Moi, c'est Lysandre, mais tu peux m'appeler Lys ! Ou même les deux, c'est comme tu préfères ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle fut ravie d'entendre son nom… Mais suite à sa demande, elle sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac. Voyant qu'elle était affectée par sa question, il lui demanda avec un étonnement non dissimulé mélangé à une peine sincère.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas de prénom, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça, navrée de n'avoir rien à lui répondre. Elle n'avait jamais considéré _Arme_ comme un nom que lui avait attribué les Démons, mais plutôt le rappel humiliant de n'être qu'un objet à leurs yeux.

Lysandre contempla un instant le vide face à lui, l'air pensif, puis il se retourna vers elle avec son grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne se préoccupa même pas de ce qu'il allait dire et elle s'attarda plutôt sur son visage, scrutant toute cette joie de vivre dont il semblait être essentiellement constitué. Elle aimait tellement ça… Voir cette expression lui donnait l'impression que plus rien n'était impossible, que tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux, que la tristesse ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Ce simple sourire lui donnait espoir et courage.

\- Je sais ! annonça-t-il en la sortant si vivement de sa contemplation que cela la fit sursauter. Tu t'appelles _Zephyr_ !

Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer en en saisissant peu à peu le sens… Puis tout doucement, comme un réflexe inné, elle sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever. Un archétype de sourire apparut enfin pour la première fois sur son visage, lui prouvant au passage que ce n'était en fait pas si compliqué.

Un prénom… La seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment pour se sentir vivante. La seule chose qui faisait d'elle _quelqu'un_ et non plus _quelque chose_. Sur ce constat, elle sentit dans son être quelque chose se graver, s'imposer, commencer : le début d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau départ.

Et il venait de le lui offrir.

Sa vision changea à son égard. Il n'était pas un simple humain, tout comme lui ne la regardait pas comme la créature démoniaque qu'elle était censée être... Mais comme un bienfaiteur, un sauveur. Car bien qu'il prétendait que c'était grâce à elle qu'ils avaient pu s'enfuir, elle n'en croyait pas un mot : elle avait toujours vécu dans ce donjon et elle n'avait jamais pu s'en échapper… Et elle était parvenue à en sortir le jour même où elle avait fait sa connaissance. Puis, par-dessus tout, elle ne l'avait pas tué lors de la Nouvelle Lune. Même dans l'inconscience, même dans sa folie, elle avait renoncé à boire son sang et avait retrouvé la raison pour leur permettre de fuir.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui, le héros dans cette histoire. Il était _son_ héros.

Profondément émue, elle élargit peu à peu son sourire et s'enquit curieusement.

\- Ce nom… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts semblait s'y attendre.

\- Le zéphyr ? C'est une brise douce et agréable ! J'ai toujours considéré le vent comme le symbole de la liberté : il parcourt le monde, sans obstacle, sans fin… Tu aimes bien ?

Elle approuva aussitôt d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, ce qui le fit rire. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, silencieuses mais emplit de bonheur, tandis qu'elle méditait sur le merveilleux cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur la caresse du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le wagon. Le zéphyr… Le terme _liberté_ sonnait bien dans ce mot, mais _douce et agréable_ lui plut davantage. Etait-ce là l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle ?

\- Alors comme ça, je suis Zephyr… remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

\- Apparemment… fit Lysandre en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un moment, et Lysandre continua de l'aider à enrichir son vocabulaire. Puis progressivement, le Soleil déclina vers l'horizon. Le ciel devint bleu, violet, rose puis jaune, laissant place à un magnifique dégradé de couleur. Zephyr, qui s'habituait petit à petit à son prénom, ressentit une préférence pour le bleu, comme si ses yeux étaient charmés à chaque fois qu'ils en voyaient. Cela lui rappelait le regard du jeune garçon, et la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé… C'était un souvenir à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de sa rencontre avec une nouvelle vie, et cette couleur était devenue sa préférée entre toutes.

Ils virent l'astre lumineux disparaître finalement derrière le paysage, et Lysandre dut également expliquer à la petite démone où il s'en allait. La voute céleste se teinta d'un ravissant bleu noir, parsemé de petites boules de vives lumières plus éclatantes les unes que les autres… Des étoiles, lui apprit-il.

 _« Quel monde magnifique… »_ songea-t-elle en contemplant le firmament continuer de s'assombrir et de se transformer au fil du temps, chose qui ne la dérangea aucunement puisque ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité et lui permettaient de ne manquer aucun détail de ce spectacle.

Au fil de sa contemplation, son visage changeait aussi. Les coins de lèvres se levaient de plus en plus, et son faciès découvrait de lui-même comment sourire face à autant de bonheur.

Puis bientôt, un fin et immense croissant blanc apparut et commença sa course dans le ciel étoilé, illuminant leur visage d'une lueur douce, sereine et paisible. Cette chose n'émettait aucune chaleur, et pourtant, elle renvoyait de la lumière…

\- C'est un Soleil ? demanda Zephyr, curieuse, en fixant cette drôle de forme.

Cela le fit rire.

\- Mais non… Ça, c'est la Lune !

 _La Lune…_

L'instant bascula.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans pour autant aucun cri n'en sorte. Des sueurs froides parcoururent son échine.

… _La Lune…_

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration accéléra et se fit saccadée, incontrôlable. Ses muscles se mirent à fourmiller et ils se tétanisèrent, la figeant sur place.

… _La Lune…_

Le mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, allait et venait inlassablement, occupant toutes ses pensées, toute son attention. Tout son effroi.

… _La Nouvelle Lune._

Lorsqu'elle avait pour la première fois entendu ce mot de la bouche de Maúrnan, elle avait toujours cru que le mot « Lune » désignait un concept : celui de l'Appel et de la frénésie qui s'emparait d'elle… Mais elle venait de réaliser que la Lune existait bel et bien dans le monde physique. Elle était là, juste en face d'elle dans le ciel. Et elle avait l'impression de se tenir face au responsable de toutes ses crises de folies, tous ces moments où elle avait perdu la raison pour devenir une bête, un monstre… Tous ces moments où elle était devenue l'Arme, la vraie. Celle que les Démons avaient voulu créer.

Elle voulut fuir, elle voulut bondir dans un recoin du wagon pour échapper à cette apparition blanche dans le firmament… Mais la peur l'avait paralysé.

Lysandre perdit son sourire en voyant devant lui l'état de la petite brune se dégrader. Il y avait quelques secondes de cela, Zephyr rayonnait de bonheur et ce dernier semblait s'être écroulé à partir du moment où il avait évoqué la Lune. Elle tremblait, son regard terrifié fixait le croissant blanc en oubliant même de cligner des yeux, son esprit semblait s'être égaré quelque part…

Elle faisait une crise de panique.

Le vert ne se posa pas de question : son cerveau embraya et il se jeta aussitôt sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, faisant rempart de son corps pour lui cacher la vision qui la mettait dans cet état.

Il avait bien compris que le satellite la terrifiait, mais il ne pouvait deviner pourquoi. Zephyr avait vécu loin de ce monde, dans l'ignorance totale de la réalité, et il se fit seulement la réflexion qu'il était normal d'avoir peur de ce que l'on ne connaissait pas. Il se mit ainsi en tête de lui expliquer ce qu'était la Lune, espérant que lui en apprendre plus sur la raison de son effroi lui permettrait de le dépasser.

Tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux, il lui expliqua la nature de l'objet céleste, de son lien avec le Soleil dont il renvoyait la lumière comme un miroir, de leur éternel relai entre le jour et la nuit. Il lui parla ensuite des éclipses, des cycles lunaires en commençant de la Pleine Lune jusqu'à la Nouvelle Lune, de leur éternel recommencement…

Les explications s'enchainèrent, et petit à petit, il sentit le corps dans ses bras trembler de moins en moins fort, calmer sa respiration et détendre ses muscles. Mais Lysandre ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'une petite voix souffla contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolée… J'ai…

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser… la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as juste eu peur de quelque chose dont tu ignores tout…

\- Non, c'est… C'est plus compliqué que ça… l'interrompit-elle à son tour en se mordant les lèvres.

Zephyr tacha de se ressaisir et se défit doucement des bras du garçon. Elle planta ensuite son regard dans le sien, n'ayant aucunement envie de fournir des explications sur ce sujet délicat pour elle, mais elle lui devait bien ça... Et le regard rassurant qu'il lui rendit la convainquit d'en parler.

Elle lui présenta alors la « nuit de la Nouvelle Lune » telle qu'elle l'avait toujours vécu. Elle lui évoqua ce phénomène dont elle ne savait rien hormis le nom, ce phénomène qui s'était déroulé la veille même.

Ce fut dur de décrire l'Appel et la frénésie qui s'emparaient dans ces moments-là de son corps, des pulsions et de la noirceur qui traversaient son être pour répondre à cette clameur et être libérées. Et le pire fut surement d'être incapable de lui en dire plus car elle-même perdait connaissance lors de ces fameuses nuits. N'en gardant aucun souvenir, elle était incapable de dire ce qu'il lui arrivait, comment et pourquoi. Hormis l'évidence de sa démence et de ses pertes de contrôles, elle ne pouvait rien affirmer… Et c'était ce flou, ce vide, dans sa propre conscience qui la terrifiait le plus.

Lysandre l'écouta attentivement, calmement, et il ne sembla pas le moins du monde effrayé par cette révélation. La petite démone n'en fut cette fois pas surprise puisqu'il avait déjà démontré qu'il se fichait de ses origines et qu'elles lui passaient largement au-dessus de la tête… Ou peut-être jugeait-il tout simplement qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, lui qui avait été témoin de ce phénomène et qui était toujours en vie.

Elle se demanda tout de même s'il n'était pas un peu naïf de ne ressentir aucune peur à son égard et de prendre sa nature démoniaque à la légère… Mais elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle aimait ça. Cette considération la plaçait à égalité avec lui, son existence n'étant ni inférieure ni supérieure à la sienne. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait… normale. Ou du moins, elle avait l'authentique impression de ne pas être une anomalie aux yeux de quelqu'un.

\- Je crois que les Démons avaient prévu ce qu'il m'arrive lors de la Nouvelle Lune, dit-elle pour clôturer ses explications. Après tout, ce sont eux qui m'ont fabriqué…

Il y eu un vide pendant lequel Zephyr rumina de sombres pensées, mais Lysandre le brisa pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'y enfoncer.

\- Si tu dis que tu as été « fabriquée » par ce truc, le _Nodecem_ , alors cela veut dire que tu n'as pas de parents…

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une question où une affirmation, alors dans le doute, elle répondit.

\- Je ne suis pas née à partir de la chair de deux Démons… Ce qui fait de moi l'enfant de personne.

Suite à ça, le regard de Lysandre se perdit dans le vague et l'assurance dans sa voix disparue un court instant.

\- Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années… Ma mère à ma naissance, et mon père dans un accident…

Voir pour la première fois de la tristesse sur son visage toujours joyeux lui fit de la peine. Elle, elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir des parents, alors elle ne pouvait prétendre compatir à sa peine… D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de perdre une personne à laquelle on tenait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'envier beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'avoir des _parents_ ? Qu'est-ce que ces mots pouvaient bien signifier pour une personne née normalement ? Quel genre de sentiment cela procurait-il ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais… Mais ils étaient pareils maintenant : lui n'avait plus de famille, et elle n'en avait jamais eu. Tous les deux connaissaient la solitude et ce point commun lui intimait qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Dis Lys, t'as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle en espérant que changer de sujet lui ferait retrouver son sourire.

Ce qui marcha étonnamment bien, le regard du jeune garçon retrouvant son éclat.

\- J'ai quinze ans… Et toi ?

Il avait hésité à poser la question, partant du principe que si on l'avait privé de nom, on ne s'était pas non plus pris la peine de lui dire son âge.

\- J'ai cru comprendre hier que j'avais dix ans…

Il fut surpris mais heureux pour elle. En plus, elle semblait avoir déjà assimilé les notions de temps qu'il lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt.

\- Hum… Donc ça veut dire que j'ai… Cinq ans de moins que toi ? fit-elle le calcul en s'aidant de ses doigts.

Ce geste enfantin lui permit de retrouver pleinement son faciès jovial, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et qui la figea de surprise un instant mais dont elle ne se plaignit aucunement, prenant volontiers toutes les démonstrations d'affection qu'il pourrait lui donner.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent sous les enseignements toujours plus enrichissants du vert, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier annonce tout d'un coup qu'ils devaient se relever. Il ouvrit en grand la porte puis sauta du train en marche sans aucune raison apparente, mais lui faisant totalement confiance, elle le suivit par l'ouverture. Ils roulèrent tous les deux dans les hautes herbes longeant la voie ferrée, amorçant efficacement leur chute, et la machine disparue rapidement dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ils s'assirent sur l'épais coussin végétal.

\- Pourquoi on est descendu ? s'enquit Zephyr en balayant l'herbe accroché dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

\- Ces rails forment un détour, ils redirigeront le train vers le Nord... Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir sur nos pas ! expliqua-t-il en réprimant un frisson. Quand j'y pense, il y a deux jours encore je croyais qu'Earthland prenait fin après Pergrande… Et puis aujourd'hui je sais que non seulement le monde est plus vaste, mais qu'en plus il héberge au nez et à la barbe de tous une sorte de pays des Démons ! C'est dingue… Je croyais déjà un peu à leur existence, mais j'avais plutôt pensé à un monde parallèle d'où on les invoque, comme les Esprits Célestes…

Il pensait plus tout haut qu'autre chose, et n'ayant pas compris la signification de certaines choses, Zephyr s'accrocha à celles qui lui parlaient le plus.

\- Comment tu sais où vont ces rails ?

\- Eh bah, je connais très bien les réseaux ferrés… fit le garçon d'un air absent en regardant au loin les lumières du train disparaitre. Je voyageais souvent avec mon père, et après sa mort, j'ai continué de parcourir le monde…

\- Un peu comme le vent ?

Il s'émut un instant face à sa remarque naïve mais belle, puis il s'esclaffa.

\- Sauf que contrairement à moi, le vent ne voyage pas en passager clandestin ! Normalement, les lois veulent que tu payes un billet pour voyager à bord d'un train... Mais bon, à partir du moment qu'une règle existe, elle est bien amenée à être brisée un jour, non ?

Elle aimait bien cette idée, mais elle se rembrunit lorsqu'elle se rappela être aussi une violation à l'existence, elle, qui n'était pas née naturellement comme lui. Au fond, elle avait brisé les règles de la Vie…

Ils se redressèrent finalement des herbes hautes, et Lysandre s'étira en inspirant profondément l'air frais de la nuit.

\- Ben voilà ! Moi, je vais retourner à ma vie de vagabond… J'suis revenue vivant de l'Enfer, et je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, elle n'est pas si nulle que ça !

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle.

\- Quant à toi Zephyr, tu n'as plus de chaines, tu as un nom et comme le vent, tu peux aller où bon te semble ! En plus tu peux prendre une forme humaine, alors tu n'auras aucun problème à te fondre parmi la population et vivre dans ce monde...

Elle opina du chef, mais ne répondit rien. Sa tirade lui avait ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose, quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé depuis qu'elle était libre : son avenir.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour moi maintenant que je suis libre ?_ » songea-t-elle en regardant le garçon qui chassait lui aussi des brins d'herbe de ses cheveux – ce qui, au vu de leur couleur déjà verte et l'obscurité nocturne, n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés par automatise sur lui lorsqu'elle s'était posée la question, et elle ne se mentit pas : quand elle pensait à son avenir, elle le prenait en compte. Il était son seul point de repère dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui.

Elle avait planté ses crocs dans son cou. Magie de guérison ou non, elle l'avait blessé, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'avait même porté pendant plusieurs heures pendant son inconscience jusqu'à atteindre la voie ferrée pour qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu l'abandonner à son sort pour mieux filer. Et par-dessus tout, il avait bien vu à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment, qui elle était réellement sous son déguisement d'humaine… Et il ne la rejetait pas.

Elle se doutait bien que tous les humains n'étaient pas ainsi, tout comme les Démons ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils étaient qui plus est des ennemis naturels, et même si elle était dépourvue de mauvaises intentions, comment les autres humains pourraient le deviner avec ses griffes, ses crocs et ses yeux sanglants ? Ils ne verraient en elle qu'un monstre comme les autres. Sa vie se résumerait à fuir, à se cacher dans un faux corps pour que personne ne découvre ce qu'elle était réellement…

Alors qu'avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même : il l'acceptait déjà telle qu'elle était, et elle craignait qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise jamais, que personne d'autre ne l'accepte comme lui l'avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ça, et c'était pourquoi il lui était si précieux. Elle voulait rester près de lui, vivre avec lui, voir tous les jours son si merveilleux sourire et l'écouter lui apprendre encore plus de choses sur ce monde merveilleux… Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça.

Car contrairement à elle qui repartait à zéro, Lysandre s'apprêtait à reprendre le cours de sa vie… Et elle eut soudain l'amère impression d'être de trop. En tant que vagabond, il survivait déjà à sa manière et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un fardeau comme elle.

« _Et s'il pensait vraiment ça de moi ?_ » se mit-elle à douter. « _Après tout, c'est la vérité…_ »

Elle était effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver seule face à ce monde méconnu, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose, ce serait égoïste.

Elle le suivit pourtant machinalement lorsqu'il se mit à marcher, mais elle ralentit sa cadence en trainant des pieds, tourmentée par ses pensées.

\- Il y a une autre voie ferrée un peu plus loin, expliqua-t-il. Et si je me souviens bien, un train ne devrait pas tarder à y passer pour aller vers le sud…

Elle ne dit toujours rien, ne se sentant même pas concernée par ses explications : elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne monterait pas à bord de ce train. Lys n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle n'était qu'un boulet… Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait rester avec lui ? Un humain et un démon vivant ensemble, quelle idée stupide ! Elle ne méritait même pas sa présence : elle avait été créé pour le détruire lui et les siens… Elle était indigne de sa gentillesse.

Il fallait qu'elle le laisse partir. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise au revoir et qu'elle prenne son propre chemin.

Alors elle continua de le suivre dans le silence, un nœud d'angoisse se formant dans son ventre à chaque pas. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la Lune et le nœud redoubla d'intensité : et ça d'ailleurs, comment le vivrait-elle ? Comment se passerait l'Appel lorsqu'elle serait seule et sans plus rien, plus de chaines et de cellule pour contenir sa folie ? La simple vue du fin croissant blanc l'effrayait, mais qu'elle redoutait pourtant encore plus de le voir disparaitre : de ce qu'elle avait compris des explications de Lys concernant l'objet céleste, les différentes phases de ce dernier était comme une sorte de compte à rebours affiché en plein milieu du ciel jusqu'à la prochaine Nouvelle Lune. Le croissant se remplirait, puis la Pleine Lune cèderait à nouveau place à un croissant jusqu'à disparaitre et plonger la nuit dans le noir complet…

Le simple fait d'y penser affermissait le mal-être qui naissait en elle, mais elle y spécula pourtant durant presque toute le temps qu'ils mirent à rejoindre le fameux chemin de fer. Ils n'eurent pas à beaucoup attendre car les phares d'un train pointant au loin révélèrent dans cette obscurité où se situait l'horizon. L'engin se rapprocha très vite, et lorsqu'il atteignit leur hauteur, Lysandre s'élança avec un « C'est parti ! » retentissant pour lancer l'abordage…

Mais Zephyr ne bougea pas. Elle savait que s'ils devaient se séparer, c'était maintenant… Et elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire au revoir.

Alors elle ne dit rien et le regarda partir, emporté par l'engin.

Le vert s'accrocha au dernier wagon de marchandise puis en ouvrit la porte, et quand sa silhouette disparut dans l'entrebâillement, la petite démone eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment, une telle douleur sans pourtant être blessée quelque part. Ça faisait ça, de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher ? Elle ne le perdait pourtant pas à proprement parler, alors elle n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir Lys lorsque ses parents étaient morts.

La machine commença à s'éloigner, et la blessure s'élargit dans son cœur. Voilà, elle était à nouveau seule. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer pour elle maintenant. Elle était libre, un nouveau monde et une nouvelle vie s'offraient à elle… Et elle n'arrivait même plus à s'en réjouir, son cœur trop lourd pour éprouver autre chose que de la tristesse.

Alors elle resta plantée là, immobile et perdue pendant les secondes les plus longues de son existence...

…Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup…

\- Hey ! s'époumona au loin une voix pour se faire entendre à cause du capharnaüm du moteur.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir la tête de Lysandre dépassant du battant du wagon qui s'éloignait toujours plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que fais ?! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas rater le train ! s'écria le jeune garçon en faisant de larges gestes avec ses bras.

Zephyr écarquilla les yeux.

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Lysandre était monté dans ce train avec la certitude qu'elle allait le suivre. Il avait constaté qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, mais alors qu'il avait là l'occasion de reprendre tranquillement le cours de sa vie, il lui hurlait de le rejoindre. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un fardeau comme elle !

\- Aller vite, grimpe ! insista-t-il. Comment je vais faire sans toi, moi ?!

Son cœur rebondit dans sa poitrine. Il avait _besoin_ d'elle ? C'était impossible : il ne pouvait pas avoir besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui…

Mais ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une montée d'adrénaline. Les pieds de la petite démone bougèrent alors d'eux-mêmes, et elle s'élança à la poursuite de l'engin. L'allure de ce dernier mettait à rude épreuve ses petites jambes, et elle redouta un instant de ne pas y parvenir.

« _Je ne peux pas manquer ce train !_ » s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. « _C'est celui-là que je dois prendre, et pas un autre !_ »

Alors elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à rejoindre celui qui l'avait sauvé des Démons, de l'Arme, d'un sombre destin.

La course lui parut interminable, mais elle rattrapa difficilement le wagon. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle vit Lysandre lui faire un clin d'œil. Son sourire en dit long, et elle comprit aussitôt : il avait tout deviné. Il savait qu'elle ne s'imposerait pas à lui, qu'elle resterait sur la terre ferme pour lui laisser le choix… Et il avait voulu en faire de même et la laissé décider. Il lui offrait l'occasion de partir ou non avec lui, car lui non plus, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire au revoir aujourd'hui. Lui aussi il l'avait pris en compte dans ses projets d'avenir.

Car lui aussi, il la voulait à ses côtés.

Zephyr lui sourit à son tour. Le nœud dans son ventre se dénoua, sa tristesse s'envola : ils s'étaient compris.

Le jeune garçon lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa sans hésitation, puis il l'aida à se hisser dans le wagon. Puisqu'elle avait le droit de choisir où commencerait sa nouvelle vie, eh bien elle fit son choix.

Elle avait choisi de le suivre… Et elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout d'Earthland s'il le fallait !

.

* * *

Voili voilà pour ce 5ème chapitre ! °w°

Il a été plus difficile à écrire que je le pensais… Après la réécriture, il a même carrément doublé de volume ! Le prochain sera d'ailleurs pire, je le crains… ( on oublie la moyenne des 5000 mots pour le moment ^w^' )

Notre petite démone a désormais un nom ! _Zephyr_ , vous aimez ? :3 En tout cas, la voici partie à la découverte d'Earthland avec Lysandre, un OC que j'ai d'ailleurs adoré concevoir ! Vous apprendrez d'ailleurs un peu mieux à le connaitre dans le prochain chapitre :)

Et oui, il a volontairement caché ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur fuite de Septentrion. Ils se sont effectivement enfuis grâce à Zephyr, mais comme elle ne s'en souvient pas et que Lys ne veut pas lui dire, et bien du coup vous ne saurez pas non plus, tralalèreuh ! ;)

A la revoyure !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Nouveau départ

Et voilà le 6ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Hey ça est j'ai commencé à rattraper mes années de retard et je me suis remise à lire Fairy Tail jusqu'au tome 57 ! Toutes ces nouvelles révélations, ça me fait un peu peur… D'autant plus que je ne sais pas comment toutes les intégrer à ma fanfiction. M'enfin, je pense que je vais faire comme si je ne les avais pas vu, parce qu'entre nous, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des réécritures à tout va XD

Cependant, je trouve ça dommage que les combats repartent aussitôt que la guilde soit réunie. Ça m'a laissé une impression de rush pas possible, voire de bâclage. D'un côté, ça fait des années que Mashima dessine Fairy Tail, il a probablement envie d'en finir et de se consacrer d'autres projets…

Au fait si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai fait quelques dessins de Zephyr :) Ils sont postés sur mon compte DeviantArt, vous pouvez retrouverez le lien sur mon profil **!** Vous pourrez ainsi constater l'évolution de son chara-design car cette fanfiction date un peu...

 ** _Guest_** : désolée pour cette longue attente, je sais que j'ai pas mal délaissé cette histoire, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à écrire ces derniers temps ( mes autres fanfictions subissent pas mal aussi ). Entre l'école, le boulot, les petits problèmes du quotidien, l'inspiration et la motivation avaient du mal à se faire une place. Toutefois, merci beaucoup pour ta présence dans les reviews, ça aide à garder le cap :)

Un gros bisou également à tous ceux qui follow/fave cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

.

 _Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre VI : Nouveau départ**

Quand on a tout perdu, rien ne peut paraitre plus facile que de repartir à zéro… Et pourtant, lorsque son père était mort, Lysandre n'avait jamais eu le sentiment que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant.

Voyager de ville en ville avait toujours été leur façon de vivre, et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. La simple idée de quitter les routes pour se retrouver claustré dans un orphelinat l'avait effaré. A à peine 9 ans, il avait ainsi disparu dans la nature pour vivre comme un vagabond. Il avait voulu continuer de vivre avec ce sentiment de liberté, sans qu'on l'enchaine à des règles, à des lois… Vivre dans une certaine insouciance, tout comme lui et son père l'avait toujours fait. Grace à ce dernier, il connaissait bien les routes et il s'était convaincu qu'il parviendrait à poursuivre ce mode de vie tout seul…

Mais les choses avaient été bien différentes de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, et il avait vite appris à ses dépens que vagabonder sans personne à son âge était bien plus difficile que prévu.

Le rappel à la réalité avait été la faim. Sans argent, sans travail, les possibilités étaient restreintes. Mendier ne suffisait pas pour subsister et à cause de son jeune âge, il n'avait pas la condition physique pour voler et réussir à s'enfuir s'il se faisait surprendre. Il s'était alors rabattu sur la chasse, mais son manque d'expérience et ses maigres prises n'avaient pu lui suffire.

Ce manque de nourriture avait commencé à abimer son corps, mais Lysandre n'avait pas pour autant voulu renoncer à cette vie. Il n'avait pas voulu se défaire de cette liberté, trop précieuse à ses yeux. Il avait persisté jour après jour malgré la faiblesse qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui, il avait lutté… Et sa prière avait été entendu.

Car de cette volonté était née sa magie. Une magie rare de guérison.

Son corps avait alors miraculeusement récupéré. Ses muscles s'étaient endurcis, sa force décuplée, ses réflexes accrus… Il s'était mis à puiser une partie de son énergie dans l'Ethernano et non plus totalement dans les aliments, ce qui avait grandement amélioré ses conditions de vie. Les blessures et les maladies ne l'atteignaient plus, la faim n'avait plus été un problème, d'autant plus que grâce à cette nouvelle vitalité qui l'avait rendu plus fort, voler et chasser étaient devenus presque trop facile. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

Lys continua ainsi ses promenades un peu partout dans Earthland, sa magie lui apportant du confort dans ce mode de vie pourtant difficile…

…Mais années après années, cette existence de liberté devient peu à peu une prison.

Lysandre n'avait aucun but. Il errait dans la solitude, avec la pesante impression de tourner en rond et de brasser inutilement de l'air. Malgré les paysages qui n'étaient jamais les mêmes, c'étaient toujours la même rengaine : marcher le long d'une route où d'un chemin de fer, trouver un train où embarquer illégalement, déambuler dans des villes et dénicher un peu de nourriture… Puis recommencer.

Il ne possédait presque rien, il n'avait jamais rien construit, rien accomplit, simplement entretenu le rêve insensé de prolonger un peu la vie qu'il avait eu avec son père… Mais il était seul. Et contrairement à lui, son père avait suivi un but en cheminant de ville en ville.

Il s'était alors mis à la recherche du sien, reprenant sa route avec un objectif : trouver un sens à ses voyages.

Six années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour où il avait disparu dans la nature, et ce fut ainsi que le jour même de ses quinze ans, il était finalement arrivé aux confins d'Earthland : le Royaume de Pergrande. Il n'y avait plus de routes qu'il n'avait pas parcourues, et la simple idée d'être arrivé au terme de son voyage le désolait. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de but à sa vie de bohème !

Qu'y avait-il vraiment par-delà la frontière du Royaume ? Etait-ce vraiment la fin d'un monde aussi vaste ?

Il avait par la suite interrogé pas mal de personne à ce sujet, mais aucune n'avait la réponse. Evidemment, des curieux avaient déjà tenté de s'aventurer par-delà la frontière, mais les voyages avaient tous été infructueux pour une raison très simple : cet environnement était rocheux et stérile à perte de vue. Impossible donc d'y engager des charrettes pour porter des provisions, ni d'espérer y trouver de la nourriture. Pas moyen donc d'aller très loin dans ces conditions.

Les gens s'étaient faits à cette idée qu'Earthland prenait fin aux pieds de cette terre inconnue, et ils avaient renoncé à ce grand mystère… Mais Lysandre avait vu en cela la quête, l'objectif qu'il avait tant cherché : n'ayant pas besoin de grand-chose pour survivre et possédant un organisme particulièrement résistant, il s'était convaincu que cette aventure était faite pour lui.

Il avait alors eu envie de savoir, découvrir ce qu'il y avait vraiment après Earthland : une terre de désolation sans fin ? Ou bien de nouveaux horizons ? Et peut-être, à terme, trouverait-il enfin cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait tant attendu ?

Il avait décidé d'aller chercher par lui-même des réponses à ses questions… Il avait poursuivi sa route, mais il l'avait vite regretté lorsqu'il était tombé nez à nez avec des démons, puis fait capturé par ces derniers.

Il avait pu découvrir que les terres bordant Earthland, désolées et réputées impropres à la vie, hébergeaient en fait dans ses entrailles une toute autre civilisation. Un tout autre monde. Mais lui qui avait espéré trouver un sens à sa vie, il s'était au lieu de cela trouvé une raison d'être mort.

Car en découvrant ce secret entretenu par ces monstres, son sort avait été scellé.

Ça ne l'avait pas désemparé. Mourir, ou bien vivre et continuer d'errer sans but. Cela lui était égal. Alors il s'en était remis au hasard pour trancher.

Mais le hasard l'avait mené sur un tout autre chemin.

Lysandre avait rencontré l'Arme. Et elle lui avait donné ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant de temps : une raison d'être et de voyager.

Celle qu'il avait affectueusement nommée Zephyr l'avait tiré de nombreuses années de solitude et lui avait permis de reconstruire une famille. Pour la première fois, le garçon se sentait utile, indispensable. La petite brune avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'éveiller à ce monde et le découvrir… Et elle pouvait compter sur le globe-trotteur qu'il était. Il voulait l'aider, la protéger.

Et aussi la préserver d'elle-même.

Le vert avait bien en tête qu'elle avait été créée en tant qu'Arme de destruction massive. Il était actuellement le seul humain sur Earthland qui avait connaissance de son existence, et il valait mieux qu'il le reste.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Il savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, mais les autres humains eux, ne le savait pas. Il voulait croire qu'il existait d'autres personnes qui seraient capables d'outrepasser sa nature démoniaque et de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était : une enfant… Mais il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque pour le moment.

Elle n'était justement qu'une enfant, elle était vulnérable dans ce monde dont elle ignorait tout… Et si les gouvernements d'Earthland découvraient sa vraie nature, on voudrait surement l'éliminer pendant qu'elle était encore jeune. Pour le moment, il devait s'assurer qu'elle grandisse bien, qu'elle se fasse sa propre opinion sur ce monde… Et il voulait pouvoir lui dire un jour ce qu'il s'était réellement passé lors de leur évasion.

C'était pour tout cela qu'il avait crié à Zephyr de monter dans ce train avec lui. Parce qu'il voulait la préserver de la destinée que les Démons lui avaient réservée. Parce qu'il voulait lui montrer toutes les couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir dans les ténèbres de son donjon. Parce qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il voulait protéger à tour prix cette petite sœur que sa bonne étoile lui avait donnée. Parce qu'elle avait su raviver sa joie de vivre.

Parce qu'il voulait la voir sourire, et parce qu'il voulait passer des heures à la voir s'émerveiller sur la beauté du monde. Parce qu'il voulait que ce regard lui rappelle cette beauté qu'il avait cessé de voir en errant…

…Qu'il lui rappelle à quel point il était bon d'être _vivant_.

.

* * *

.

A l'instant où Zephyr avait saisi la main de Lysandre et était montée avec lui dans le train, elle avait décidé qu'elle le suivrait où qu'il aille. Elle avait choisi de faire de lui le centre de son univers, et cela avait signifié rejoindre le vert dans sa vie de vagabond. Ce dernier s'était mis en tête de descendre vers le Sud-Ouest d'Earthland, probablement parce que cette direction lui assurait de s'éloigner le plus possible du sombre pays dont ils revenaient tous les deux… Et la jeune brune était tout à fait d'accord pour mettre de la distance entre elle et les Démons. Elle voulait laisser tout ça dernière elle.

Ainsi, le voyage commença.

Néanmoins, Zephyr rencontra des difficultés dès son premier jour sur les routes. Et sa première épreuve fut pour elle d'adapter son régime alimentaire si elle voulait vivre avec son nouvel ami.

Elle en fit l'expérience alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt. Lysandre, qui marchait en tête, s'était soudainement arrêté au niveau d'une petite plante qui poussait sur le chemin. Curieuse, Zephyr le rejoignit et l'observa alors qu'il arrachait une étrange forme végétale pour l'avaler.

\- Tiens, goute ! lui proposa-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant une autre de ces choses. C'est une fraise !

La jeune brune s'était donc saisie du fruit, instinctivement confiante face à sa jolie couleur rouge et l'enthousiasme du jeune homme… Mais elle tomba dans la désillusion lorsque ses mâchoires se refermèrent et que la saveur qui se répandit sur sa langue la dégouta. Elle fit malgré tout l'effort d'avaler le fruit et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que la nourriture humaine ne la nourrirait pas. Elle n'avait toujours été alimentée qu'avec du sang, et visiblement ce n'était pas par hasard. Son organisme ne pouvait donc bel et bien se contenter que de cela et cet évident rappel à ses sombres origines la rembrunit, l'amenant à se souvenir qu'elle ne faisait que se déguiser en humaine et qu'elle n'en était pas une.

« _Mais dans ce cas, comment vais-je faire ?_ » se demanda-t-elle aussitôt, paniquée par ce handicap et les conséquences qu'il aurait dans ce monde.

Malgré l'horreur de la chose elle avait dû admettre que, contrairement à celui qu'on lui avait toujours emmené dans des seaux, boire le sang frais de Lys ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Elle e se rappelait qu'à peine de la scène où elle l'avait mordu, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore totalement dominée par l'influence de la Nouvelle Lune, mais en revanche elle se remémorait parfaitement du goût qui avait éclaté dans son palais : délicieux, enivrant, indescriptible… Et un tel constat l'avait terrifiée.

Car bien qu'elle eût aimé ça, l'idée de se repaitre de sang humain la rebutait complètement. En son âme et conscience, elle ne voulait pas être le monstre qu'on avait tenté de créer. Elle ne voulait pas être « l'Arme », et blesser un homme sonnait pour elle comme une aberration. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Mais si elle n'avait tout simplement pas le choix ? Devrait-elle pour autant se laisser mourir de faim ?

Elle tourna aussitôt son regard vers Lysandre, et vu l'expression qui couvrait le visage de ce dernier, elle comprit qu'il y réfléchissait aussi. Et malgré cela une fois encore, il ne renonça pas pour autant à son sourire ce qui, sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la rassura.

\- Bon eh bah… En ce qui te concerne, on va plutôt tenter la chasse !

Elle eut un frisson. La _chasse_ ? Ce mot ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle avait compris sa signification et il avait déjà bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait saisi à quoi la destinaient les Démons… Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas chasser les Hommes !

\- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lys… Je…

\- Mais si, fais-moi confiance ! lui assura-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Inquiète mais voulant pourtant croire que le garçon trouverait une solution pour l'aider, elle le suivi donc. Elle l'observa ensuite curieusement scruter le sol, comme à la recherche de quelque chose…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je piste…

Il lui avait ensuite fit signe de ne plus faire de bruit et elle renonça à lui demander ce que voulait dire « pister ». Dans le silence, elle l'avait ainsi suivi pendant de longues minutes sans même savoir pourquoi, alors que le vert avançait discrètement parmi la végétation. Puis tout à coup, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle lui désignant quelque chose un peu plus loin. Zephyr écarquilla les yeux : une étrange et minuscule créature au généreux pelage et aux longues oreilles se tenait au milieu de la végétation.

N'ayant jamais vu de lapin, elle scruta curieusement cette petite boule de poils, reniflant l'air et son odeur inconnue jusqu'à ce que Lysandre lui donne un léger coup de coude et lui fasse signe du menton.

\- Vas-y ! chuchota-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Elle comprit alors enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « chasser » : elle allait s'en prendre à autre chose qu'un humain pour se nourrir. Un grand soulagement la traversa en comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas à blesser un homme, mais l'idée de s'en prendre à cette créature ne lui apparut pas vraiment comme une bonne compensation : elle devrait faire couler du sang dans tous les cas…

Voyant bien le scepticisme de la petite brune, le garçon chercha à la rassurer.

\- Tu sais, la fraise de tout à l'heure, c'était un être vivant aussi… Toutes les créatures que tu verras dans ce monde se nourrirent ainsi, les végétaux sont mangés par des animaux, eux même mangés par d'autres êtres. C'est comme ça. Tuer pour se nourrir n'est pas monstrueux, c'est juste naturel. Et même pour un humain comme moi, ce lapin là-bas, il s'agit d'une proie !

Prendre une vie pour assurer l'existence de la sienne ne lui plaisait guère mais apprendre que tous, y compris les humains, faisaient pareils avait dissipé ses craintes. Il était vrai que le sang qu'on lui avait apporté pendant toutes ces années provenait bien de quelque part. Et à présent, il était tout simplement temps pour elle de se salir un peu les mains.

« _Puisque Lysandre le fait, alors je peux le faire !_ » se résolue-t-elle en se décidant finalement à avancer vers la petite bestiole.

Mais à peine le lapin perçut sa silhouette sortir du buisson qu'il détala, laissant sur place une Zephyr bien surprise. Lysandre la rejoignit en rigolant.

\- Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser attraper ! s'amusa-t-il.

Ah bah oui, logique…

Le vert avait ainsi passé la journée à lui instruire les bases de la chasse, lui montrant comment pister un animal et le trouver. Une fois le cours théorique fini, ils passèrent au cours pratique… Mais ce fut un échec. Bien qu'elle avait à peu près saisit comment dénicher un lapin, la jeune démone ne parvenait pas à en attraper. Ils étaient trop rapides et agiles pour elle…

Au bout d'une énième fois à voir filer son repas et sentir sa faim se renforcer avec sa frustration, Lysandre finit par proposer quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais te retransformer. Tant que tu resteras concentrée à maintenir une forme humaine, tu ne pourras pas être au meilleur niveau pour chasser… Et puis, te mouvoir dans ton corps originel sera surement plus facile.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Probablement parce qu'elle avait pensé que vivre dans le monde des hommes signifierait vivre tout le temps sous forme humaine…

Ne redoutant plus le regard du garçon, elle laissa donc ses attributs démoniaques se dévoiler, dépliant ses ailes en s'étirant. Les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements se déchirèrent un peu plus, et elle se relança aussitôt dans la chasse.

Elle appliqua les mêmes conseils qu'avant, et attraper un lapin fut alors aussi facile que cueillir une baie dans un buisson. Elle se rendit réellement compte en faisant cela à quel point son organisme avait été taillé pour la « chasse ». Sa vue rougeoyante était, comme tous ses autres sens, très développée et lui garantissait de localiser ses proies, même cachées dans les feuillages les plus épais. Elle n'était pas très endurante et s'épuisait rapidement car elle n'avait jusque-là jamais beaucoup sollicité ses muscles, mais elle était rapide et bien qu'elle ne savait pas voler, battre des ailes augmentait sa vitesse pendant un mouvement et lui permettait de frapper rapidement et avec précision. Ses griffes aiguisées agrippaient facilement le gibier et lui assurait de ne pas le lâcher une fois attrapé.

Une fois sa proie en main, elle revint vers Lysandre avec fierté, mais elle redouta le moment où ce dernier lui expliqua comment lui briser le cou. Le temps fut très long avant qu'elle ne se décide. Elle éprouva un terriblement pincement au cœur en achevant la petite bête mais elle savait qu'elle devait balayer ce sentiment si elle voulait pouvoir s'alimenter et survivre dans ce monde : cet acte marquait le début de ce qui serait son nouveau mode de vie.

Elle planta ainsi ses crocs dans la jugulaire du lapin où le sang afflua à flot. Le goût se déversa délicieusement sur sa langue, ce qui la rassura définitivement. Donc, le sang animal la nourrissait sans problème… Mais une pensée fusa dans son esprit : il n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Lys, pas aussi comblant que celui d'un humain. Effarée par cette idée qu'elle n'acceptait pas, elle la chassa et se concentra plutôt sur son repas.

Une fois qu'elle eut soutiré tout le sang qu'elle pouvait à sa proie, elle redressa la tête et se sentit bête face au corps du gibier.

\- Donne, je vais m'en occuper ! lui demanda Lysandre qui ramassa des morceaux de bois pour allumer un feu.

Elle l'observa cuir l'animal puis la manger à son tour, et elle réalisa au passage qu'ils se complétaient plutôt bien en termes d'alimentation : l'un prenait le sang, l'autre la viande. Ils pourraient se relayer pour chasser et trouver de quoi manger.

Une fois le ventre plein, vivre en nomade était plus facile qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre. Ils firent leur bonhomme de chemin à leur rythme pendant leurs premiers jours ensemble, marchant le long des routes ou beau milieu d'étendues sauvages, mais Lys avait une préférence pour le voyages en passagers clandestins à bord des trains. Le vert était une véritable carte vivante et connaissait les horaires de passages et les réseaux de rails par cœur, ce qui les amenait très souvent à cheminer le long des voies ferrées en attendant qu'un des engins ne passent pour embarquer illégalement dans leur conteneur.

Puis un jour, ce fut pour la démone l'occasion de côtoyer d'autres êtres humains que le garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- Une ville ?

\- Oui, tu vas voir ! C'est un endroit où plein de personnes vivent ensemble… lui expliqua joyeusement son camarade de voyage alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'une route de terre.

Hormis Lysandre, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme de près et cela éveillait aussi bien sa curiosité qu'une étrange appréhension. Elle était d'essence démoniaque, elle n'était pas supposée craindre les hommes… Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur ?

La ville approchait de plus en plus, sa silhouette se dessinant à l'horizon, et à chaque pas elle se demanda à quoi ils ressemblaient, s'ils y avaient autant de diversité physique chez les hommes que chez les démons… Mais à chaque pas, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver : et si elle se retransformait par accident devant eux ? S'ils allaient se rendre compte qu'elle était un monstre ? Que se passerait-il ?

Elle eut soudainement envie de partir en courant dans le sens opposé afin de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions, mais une main vint se glisser dans la sienne et apaiser ses inquiétudes. Le vert lui lança un sourire confiant et l'incita à poursuivre leur marche, bien que Zephyr vint se positionner derrière lui, comme à la recherche d'un rempart derrière lequel s'abriter.

Ils atteignirent bientôt les portes de la ville, et Zephyr ne fut jamais autant intimidée. Ils n'y étaient même pas encore entrés qu'elle fut submergée par les informations que lui renvoyaient ses sens. Il y avait trop d'odeurs, trop de couleurs, trop de bruits. Elle avait l'habitude du silence du donjon et de la solitude, et là, la vie était partout.

Comprenant son malaise, Lysandre lui prit une nouvelle fois la main et la guida à travers la foule jusqu'à une place relativement bien fréquenté. Ils s'immobilisèrent en plein milieu d'une place, et il laissa à Zephyr le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Cette dernière réalisa avec surprise que les humains étaient remarquablement semblables, contrairement à l'espèce des démons qui se divisaient en de nombreuses races. Ils avaient la même morphologie, le même nombre d'yeux et de membres, et seul le temps gravé dans leur chair les différenciaient vraiment. Il y en avait de toute taille, de tout âge. Des familles, des couples, des amis, des enfants… Aucune corne ou griffe, juste un faciès pacifique qui lui en fit oublier son appréhension.

Les gens arrivaient à leur hauteur et ne leur lançaient même pas un regard, les frôlant puis poursuivant leur chemin. La démone n'en revenait pas de sa totale transparence, comme si elle n'existait pas… Ou plutôt qu'elle ressemblait trop à une humaine pour qu'on s'attarde sur elle.

L'efficacité de son déguisement lui conféra une certaine assurance, et elle ne sentit même pas le sourire qui creusait les recoins de ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle commençait à apprécier son environnement. Lysandre lui fit un clin d'œil et il l'entraina à sa suite une fois de plus pour lui faire découvrir le reste de la ville.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à déambuler dans les allées, passer devant des bâtiments officiels tandis que le vert lui expliquait comment fonctionnait une ville, l'argent, les commerces… Il finit d'ailleurs ses explications en la faisant rentrer dans l'un d'entre eux.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boutique de vêtement, et elle devina qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard lorsqu'il lui désigna une cabine d'essayage.

\- Choisi ce que tu veux ! ordonna-il joyeusement en pointant du doigt les haillons qui la couvraient.

Cela pouvait paraitre futile, voire stupide, mais cette phrase eut un impact considérable en elle. Elle réalisa seulement maintenant qu'elle pouvait décider de ce qu'elle portait, ce qu'elle mangeait, ce qu'elle faisait… Elle était devenue maitresse de ses choix.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et commença à regarder ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, aidée par Lys qui prit également quelques articles. Ils partirent en cabine, et quand ils en ressortir, ils se dévisagèrent avec un amusement non dissimulé. Ils avaient presque du mal à se reconnaitre sans leurs loques ! Le vert avait choisi un pantalon de randonné et un débardeur, ainsi que de solides chaussures à mi-chemin entre des bottines et des baskets. Il avait accroché un sweet à sa taille pour parer à toute éventuelle vague de fraicheur, et l'ensemble de sa tenue jouait sur des tons marrons.

\- Tu ressembles à une plante, constata-t-elle naïvement lorsqu'elle vit le contraste de sa nouvelle tenue avec ses cheveux verts.

Loin d'être susceptible à sa naïveté, le garçon pouffa et se contenta de lui saisir une main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même, observant à son tour sa tenue. Zephyr portait désormais une combishort moulante bleue marine particulièrement échancrée dans le dos, mettant ce dernier à nu jusqu'à ses reins, et des bottes remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas choisi du bleu pour rien : cette couleur représentait beaucoup pour elle, en bonne partie parce qu'elle était la première qu'elle avait pu voir du monde des hommes.

\- Ça t'irais bien si tu l'avais mis correctement ! s'amusa-t-il en voyant l'arrangement chaotique des bretelles derrière son cou. Tourne-toi, je vais arranger ça !

Elle s'exécuta et il souleva ses longs cheveux d'ébènes pour dégager sa nuque… Mais lorsque qu'il déplaça sa lourde tignasse, il remarqua quelque chose qui l'interpella.

La combi laissait entrevoir la peau cristalline de son dos, chose qu'il avait conseillé à Zephyr pour qu'elle puisse se transformer sans déchirer à chaque fois ses vêtements… Mais elle était pour le moment sous forme humaine, et il put observer six cicatrices traverser très nettement sa chair à l'emplacement exact de ses ailes.

\- Euh… C'est normal ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La concernée ne sembla pas comprendre de quoi il parlait, alors il la poussa vers un miroir pour lui montrer les marques dans son dos. Et au vu de son regard, elle était aussi surprise que lui.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, avoua-telle en passant distraitement un doigt sur le renflement d'une des cicatrices qu'elle sentit à peine.

En même temps, elle n'avait jamais disposé de miroir dans son donjon, uniquement de flaques d'eau issues de ses douches prises à la volée. Et à cette époque, même si le temps était long, analyser son dos n'avait jamais été une activité passionnante.

Son attention se reporta presque instinctivement sur ses poignets, où l'ancien emplacement de ses chaines était à jamais gravé dans sa peau. Si les marques dans son dos témoignaient de ce qu'elle était, celles-ci lui rappelaient inévitablement d'où elle venait. Et leur simple vue lui parut comme une trahison envers son déguisement humain. Un nœud lui serra douloureusement le ventre.

\- Je veux cacher ça… avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix à son camarade sans même se tourner vers lui.

Il comprit très bien pourquoi et revint un instant plus tard avec une paire de mitaines qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Le tissu englobait ses poignets et la disparition de cette vision la rassura étrangement.

\- Ton dos aussi, je suppose ? demanda Lysandre avec un ton doux.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, et il lui ramena une sorte de manteau bleu clair qui lui faisait surtout office de robe par sa longueur et le fait qu'il tombait légèrement sur ses épaules en les dévoilant. Au moins il couvrait les six cicatrices, et elle n'aurait qu'à simplement nouer ses manches entre elles à sa taille pour dévoiler son dos-nu et se transformer sans l'endommager.

Profitant d'être face au miroir, elle chercha d'autres éventuels « indices » de sa vraie forme susceptibles de trahir son déguisement humain, mais tous étaient relativement bien cachés : deux cicatrices parcouraient le dessus de son crâne là où ses cornes prenaient normalement place, mais l'épaisseur de ses cheveux les masquaient facilement. Il en valait de même pour la base de sa queue dans son bassin, dessinant une marque en bas de ses reins là où prenait fin son dos-nu, mais cette zone serait soustraite aux regards par son manteau.

Elle dévisagea ensuite longuement son reflet. Cette nouvelle image d'elle-même avait de quoi la perturber, bien qu'elle la préférait largement à celle de la bête sauvage et enfermée…

\- Tu t'y habitueras ! s'amusa Lys en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, lui arrachant au passage un rire.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, suivi par la fausse petite humaine, mais une voix dans leur dos les fit sursauter.

\- Hé vous deux ! Vous comptez ne pas payer ?! cria un homme derrière le comptoir de la boutique.

Zephyr tourna sa tête vers lui, effarée de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Elle se souvint alors de ce que Lys lui avait appris un peu plus tôt sur le système monétaire… Et elle se souvint également que tous deux n'avaient pas un sou en poche.

\- On n'a pas le droit de prendre ces vêtements, c'est ça ? réalisa-t-elle seulement maintenant avec une once de panique.

\- Nous oui ! ricana Lysandre en lui prenant tout à coup la main. La seule condition, c'est de courir plus vite que lui !

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu souffler mot, le vert l'entraina à sa suite en leur faisant quitter la boutique. Il les mêla aussitôt à la foule pour semer le vendeur qui s'était lancé à leur trousse. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais elle entendit très clairement les cris derrière eux qui leur ordonnaient de s'arrêter. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade sans même qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi, et l'adrénaline s'empara d'elle. C'était comme à la chasse, sauf que là, c'était elle la proie. Et s'identifier comme une proie était un bien curieux sentiment.

Malheureusement, slalomer entre les passants étaient une épreuve en soit, et elle s'épuisa très vite à cause de son manque d'endurance. Lys le remarqua, alors il les fit tout à coup bifurquer dans une petite ruelle sombre et étroite et se plaqua contre un mur en lui faisant signe de l'imiter. Ils s'immobilisèrent ainsi, et depuis la rue principale, les cris du vendeur arrivèrent à leur hauteur avant de poursuivre leur chemin.

Ils restèrent figés jusqu'à ce que toute trace de leur poursuivant ait disparu, et lorsqu'enfin ils reprirent leur souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux… Avant de finalement exploser de rire.

Une rigolade un peu bête, celle de s'être joué de leur poursuivant, celle d'en être fier, et celle d'avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient sans la moindre contrepartie.

Toutefois, tandis qu'elle calmait les spasmes nerveux dû au fou rire, une lueur de lucidité se fraya un chemin dans ses pensées.

\- Ce qu'on vient de faire, ce n'est pas bien ?

Le vert calma à son tour ses halètements et malgré l'air enjoué sur son visage, une expression sérieuse anima ses yeux.

\- Tu sais, les notions de bien et de mal sont constamment en équilibre. C'est une question de point de vue moral. Voler, ce n'est pas bien… Mais dans notre cas, est-ce mal de vouloir des vêtements pour survivre un peu mieux ? Si les motifs sont bons à tes yeux, alors tu peux faire d'un mauvais acte une bonne chose…

Il clôtura sa tirade en posant une main sur son épaule, mais Zephyr n'y prêta même pas attention, déjà repartie dans ses réflexions. Du mal pouvait naitre le bien ? Elle aimait cette idée. Elle voulait croire qu'il en valait de même pour elle, qui avait été forgée pour être une arme, et qui aujourd'hui faisait tout pour ne plus l'être.

Si son camarade de voyage avait choisi de suivre cette philosophie, eh bien elle suivrait à son tour cette façon de vivre.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas rester là… proposa le garçon en la tirant de ses pensées. Maintenant qu'un vol a été signalé, des soldats vont probablement ratisser le quartier. Il y a un train qui ne devrait pas tarder à partir de la ville, on va essayer de le choper !

\- Des soldats ?

\- Oui, je t'expliquerai une fois à bord ! promit-il en ressortant de la ruelle.

Embarquer incognito fut une manœuvre relativement facile. Il suffisait d'attendre à la lisière de la ville que le train quitte la gare, puis embarquer pendant que la machine prenait de la vitesse. Une fois à bord d'un conteneur, la démone réitéra sa question.

\- Les soldats sont le bras armé du Roi, expliqua le jeune homme. Ils en appliquent l'autorité et protègent les populations. Et comme voler n'est pas autorisé, ils nous auraient pourchassé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils nous avaient rattrapé ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils nous auraient mis en prison…

Elle frissonna aussitôt, effarée à l'idée d'être à nouveau enfermé.

\- …Mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'arrivera jamais ! remarqua Lys face à l'expression terrifiée de la brunette. Après tout, je ne les laisserai pas me prendre ma petite sœur…

Ses mots eurent le mérite de la rassurer, et elle se colla à lui par automatisme. Il y répondit en la serrant contre lui, et elle se laissa volontiers tomber dans la douceur de l'étreinte. Elle se sentait à l'abri de tout dans ces moments-là… Si bien qu'elle ne réalisa pas toute de suite qu'elle était en train de s'endormir. La journée prenait fin après tout.

Une remarque perça pourtant ses pensées brumeuses, et elle la posa machinalement.

\- C'est quoi un Roi ?

Le vert ne mit pas fin au câlin pour autant, habitué à ce qu'elle pose des questions à n'importe quel moment.

\- C'est une personne importante qui gouverne un territoire, il en est l'unique Seigneur. On appelle ce territoire un Royaume. Actuellement, nous sommes dans le Royaume de Pergrande…

Elle hocha brièvement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi… Mais le mot « Seigneur » tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, et elle lutta quelques instants pour en faire ressurgir le souvenir.

 **\- Oui Mon Seigneur, bien sûr Mon Seigneur…**

Cette voix, c'était celle de Maúrnan !

« _Mais alors, ça veut dire…_ » comprit-elle au souvenir du démon qui avait accompagné son gardien ce jour-là.

\- Euh, Zephyr…

Elle fut immédiatement tirée de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur son frère humain. Ce dernier mit fin à l'étreinte et recula légèrement, cherchant à avoir une vision globale d'elle.

\- On dirait que tu te retransformes…

Elle nota la pertinence de sa remarque lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses écailles s'hérissaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses épaules. Ce phénomène n'était pas étonnant.

A vrai dire, maintenir une forme humaine quémandait une certaine concentration. Dans sa cellule, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se forcer à se déguiser pendant des journées entières, mais depuis qu'elle était à Earthland, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps sous cette forme… Et elle devait parfois beaucoup prendre sur elle. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, et à mesure que le sommeil l'appelait, elle avait bien du mal à rester concentrer pour réprimer ses attributs démoniaques.

Pas surpris de voir que ses yeux bleus viraient au rouge, Lysandre sourit pauvrement et lui conseilla d'au moins retirer son manteau tout neuf avant que ses ailes jaillissent et le déchirent. Elle s'exécuta, percevant désormais pleinement le poids du sommeil sur elle et elle roula le vêtement en boule pour s'en servir d'oreiller. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol du wagon et soupira de soulagement lorsque les six membres se déployèrent de son dos-nu ainsi que ses autres caractéristiques écailleuses et plumeuses. Elle avait l'impression de relâcher toute la pression de la journée.

Elle s'exerçait beaucoup pour tenter de dormir tout en conservant son apparence humaine, mais l'habitude de rester sous cette forme n'était pas encore solidement ancrée en elle pour qu'elle y parvienne lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Et puis, pour l'instant, elle était trop fatiguée pour essayer.

Elle bailla et s'enveloppa dans ses ailes, fermant ses yeux rougeoyants en se laissant aller dans le sommeil. Le vert s'allongea à son tour, la couvant d'un regard protecteur en attendant d'être emporté par Morphée, et de longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il la pensa endormie… Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix fluette lui prouve le contraire. Une dernière question semblait la tarauder suffisamment pour la garder éveillée.

\- Lys ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as dit un jour que tu n'avais toujours cru qu'à moitié à l'existence des Démons… Ça vaut pour tous les humains ?

Il chercha d'abord ce qui la tracassait tant dans cette idée, mais il décida finalement de débattre à voix haut sur le sujet.

\- Si les Démons ont toujours eu conscience de l'existence des humains, alors je suis sûr qu'il en va de même pour le camp adverse. Les différents gouvernements d'Earthland doivent probablement savoir ce que cachent les frontières de Pergrande, mais il est vrai que révéler cette information auprès de la population aurait créé un vent de panique…

\- Parce que les hommes n'ont ni crocs ni griffes… comprit Zephyr sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ben oui, la grande majorité des hommes ne ferait pas le poids…

Il y eu un bref moment de silence tacitement dédié à la réflexion, puis il poursuivit, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question.

\- J'ignore comment les grands de ce monde gèrent ce secret, mais ils doivent le perpétrer depuis des siècles car les légendes autour des démons sont solidement ancrées dans les cultures humaines. On peut donc dire que oui, cette demi-croyance vaut pour tous les humains… Ou du moins, la plupart.

La brunette ne fit pas signe de répondre, ayant entendu ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, « voulait » était un peu exagéré. De ce qu'elle avait compris, il serait donc très difficile de rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait accepter facilement ce qu'elle était, et en plus de ça, admettre qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise comme ses semblables.

Un fort sentiment de tristesse menaça de s'emparer d'elle, alors elle se livra entièrement au sommeil pour se réfugier dans son indifférence. Elle s'endormie enfin, bientôt suivie par Lysandre qui sombra à son tour.

.

* * *

.

Une nuit, la Lune n'illumina pas le ciel. Les deux vagabonds avaient embarqué dans un autre wagon de marchandises. Alors que chacun mangeait son repas respectif - le jeune homme décortiquait les fruits qu'il avait piqué dans les caisses de provisions et Zephyr vampirisait une petite bête qu'elle avait attrapé avant d'embarquer -, cette dernière redressa brusquement la tête et se mit sur ses gardes, à l'affut et ses sens en alerte. Car elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

L'appel de la Nouvelle Lune.

Une expression terrifiée s'empara de son visage. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de Septentrion ?! Son changement radical d'environnement avait réussi à le lui faire oublier ! Paniquée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle et de blesser son ami, elle se releva brusquement, songeant un instant à sauter du train et s'éloigner de Lysandre pendant qu'il était encore temps. Mais l'appel parut de plus en plus insistant et cela la tétanisa sur place, lui permettant seulement de se boucher les oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre l'horrible sifflement qui lui vrillait les tympans. Son organisme commençait à se transformer malgré elle et elle luttait pour lui faire conserver une apparence humaine. Son corps entier tremblait, prisonnier de son angoisse et des sentiments négatifs qui se succédaient dans son esprit. Son principal tourment était de s'en prendre à lui comme la dernière fois… Il incarnait tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, et elle avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal !

Lys la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais compris finalement ce qu'il se passait après s'être souvenu de ses avertissements concernant le phénomène de la Nouvelle Lune. Sans la moindre forme d'hésitation, il se releva et s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupissant légèrement pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur. Son regard était doux et rassurant, alors que la jeune fille le dévisageait avec toute son angoisse.

\- Tu n'es pas leur créature, Zephyr.

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraitre, ses mots se frayèrent un chemin malgré le sifflement qui lui perçait les oreilles et elle écarquilla les yeux, ressentant une vague de réconfort l'envahir en comprenant le sens de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. La douceur de ce sentiment engloba son corps et la réchauffa de l'intérieur, luttant contre l'entité froide et sans émotion qui essayait de la posséder. Soudain, comme étouffé, l'appel se fit mystérieusement plus distant, pareil à une voix lointaine qui se retirait lentement… La petite démone ne percevait plus de corruption et de sombres pensées l'envahir, seulement une vibration interne qui perdit peu à peu de son intensité jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

Etrange… Sa folie s'était retirée ! Et en plus, elle ne perdait pas le contrôle d'elle-même ! Elle ressentait de légers vertiges mais aucunes pulsions meurtrières, comme si elles ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à elle, qu'un bouclier invisible la protégeait des ténèbres et l'en préservait… C'était comme si plus rien ne la reliait au monstre enfermé en elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait donc de se passer ?

Lysandre se rassit, heureux que son plan est marché. Comme le commun des civils, il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur les démons, ces derniers appartenant aux légendes... Mais ce qu'il avait compris de son séjour à Septentrion avait été suffisant pour lui faire comprendre comment fonctionnait ces créatures.

Et donc pourquoi la petite démone « perdait » la raison.

Il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait en elle lors de ces nuits où le satellite n'illuminait pas le ciel… Et il avait compris comment altérer ce phénomène. Ce dernier avait un lien direct avec le secret qu'il s'évertuait à lui cacher depuis leur fuite du Pays Interdit. Secret qu'il estimait trop tôt pour être dévoilé.

 _« Non… Elle n'est pas encore prête…_ » songea le jeune homme.

Ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, Zephyr se laissa tomber sur le sol avec incrédulité, sous le regard confiant de Lys. Après toutes ces années, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne perdait pas le contrôle, la laissant abasourdi par ce véritable choc. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune se passa sans encombre, son scepticisme lui valant tout de même une longue nuit blanche.

Une trentaine de jours plus tard, le phénomène nocturne se manifesta de nouveau, mais comme le mois précédent, la noirceur qui la rongeait d'ordinaire en cette période finit par faiblir jusqu'à ne bientôt plus exister. Et il en vint de même pour tous les mois qui suivirent.

Avec le temps, elle finit même par ne plus percevoir les appels, comme s'il n'y avait plus de Nouvelle Lune. Elle ne percevait plus aucune pulsion, ni même de noires envies… Les folies mensuelles avaient complétement disparu ! Ce changement la secouait un peu, mais bien évidemment dans le bon sens : elle en était ravie malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ou comment cela était possible.

Elle remarqua l'une de ces nuits le regard discret que Lysandre posait sur elle. Il souriait, comme à son habitude. Mais ce sourire cachait quelque chose : un mélange de satisfaction et de fierté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec les récents évènements, et elle en vint à se demander si cela était grâce à lui. Peut-être était-ce lui qui parvenait à chasser les ténèbres de son cœur et à la protéger d'elle-même... Mais elle n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer comment. Difficile d'ouvrir un débat car c'était un domaine très sensible pour elle, et comme le garçon n'aborda jamais le sujet, elle décida tout simplement d'arrêter d'y penser et de se contenter du résultat final.

Après tout, elle avait l'occasion de faire de la Nouvelle Lune un souvenir du passé... Et elle n'avait pas envie de manquer cette chance de devenir un peu plus humaine.

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ou plutôt pour sa première moitié :D

J'ai décidé de le couper en deux car il devenait vraiment très long avec la réécriture, et je me suis promise d'arrêter les chapitres à rallonge... La suite de la nouvelle vie de Zephyr sera donc pour la prochaine fois !

Désolée encore pour la longue attente. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, mais ça serait malhonnête de ma part. J'essaierai néanmoins de faire de mon mieux, ça je peux vous le promettre :)

A la revoyure !


End file.
